Beautiful Ends
by Son of oblivion
Summary: Percy Jackson/Beautiful Creatures crossover. Ethan and his friends have gone though a lot, but non of it prepared them for what is to come. With the arrivals of three new teens, two are caster but the other ones unknown, starts the end of the new order. Ethan must trust one of the teens if he is to keep Lena safe as old enemies are brought back from the grave. Will Percy help?
1. Prologue part 1

Story

Chapter one

The Start of the End

Ethan's Pov

"Hey link, how's the band coming along?" I asked Link.

"Well…we getting back together, we've already started on another demo…" Link trailed off; starting to, once again, stare at Rid. Knowing that I'd already lost him to Rid, I started to Kelt with Lena.

_How are you today milady?_

_Helpless._

I could tell she didn't mean it.

_Anything new?_

_Well…_

_You can tell me anything L._

_Uncle Macon found a high spike in caster energy nearby._

_Do you think it will brother us any time soon?_

_I don't think it will be a Problem to us at the moment._

_Acutely it will, Mr. Wate._

The new voice started me.

_What do you mean uncle?_

_Mr. Macon, is that you?_

_Yes it is Mr. Wate, and to answer your question Lena, a Light and a Dark Caster has moved into Gatlin, as whale as a very different kind of energy has also moved here as well. We'll need to find out who they are and what they want._

_I think I already found them Mr. Macon. L. Six o'clock._

I stated, as I watched two girls walk into the lunchroom, they look like twins, one of them had the Golden eyes of a Dark Caster while her sister, I guess they are sisters, had the Green eyes of a Light Caster. Both of them seemed to be staring at something or someone in front of us.

_L., is it me or are they staring at something?_

_Not something E. someone. Ethan look at the sixth table ahead of us._

I followed L.'s line of sight, only to a boy siting six tables away from us. The boy look petty buff, I would have to guess that he was at least 6'1 to 6'2 tall. He had Silver hair and what look to be Midnight Purple eyes ringed with Gold and flecks of Forest Green within the whites of his eyes. With his skin as pale as it was, he would be able to pass off as a vampire.

_Is it just me or is he growling at something?_

_I can see it too L. Mr. Macon?_

_Hmm…I don't know. I'm going to do some research before I come to any conclusion Mr. Wate._

I took one last look the boy only to find him staring me in the eyes, I could feel something snap into place, and as if I found someone I've seen before but could name them. His eyes were Hypnotic; I couldn't stop staring in at them. When he finally turned his head away, I could feel the trance like state vanish in to thin air. When he turn away from me I could finally figure out what that snap meant, he was lost and I was meant to find him.

_Mr. Macon, L. I think he's lost._

_What do you mean by 'he's lost'?_

_Plz do Mr. Wate, will you enlighten us, and what did you mean by you statement?_

_I don't know… _I didn't get to finish my sentence because the bell had rung.

_We'll finish at you place L._

_-Line Break-_

"So…tell us what you meant by 'he's lost' Mr. Wate" Macon asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Well, as you already know that I am a Wayward, right. Well, I've been studying Both Caster history and other stuff that Aunt Marian Thinks is important to know. I have been looking for more information on what a Wayward does. While I was digging around I found out that a Wayward will hear something close to a snapping sound when he sees someone who lost and needs a Wayward to lead the way, weather they are dead or alive…" I trailed off as a Shadow Song from my mother had begun to play in my head.

Eighteen Moons, Eighteen spheres

A hero's grief, lost in tears

Love bound by Death and loss

And a hero's blade lies in wait…

"Ethan, what happened, you dozed out on us." L. asked.

"A Shadow Song from my mother L. A Shadow Song about a hero."

"What was the shadow song about Mr. Wate?" Macon asked as he grabs my hand to help me get up off the floor.

"It was about a…" Once again I tailed off as my vision was filled with the image of the _Temporis Porta that was in the tunnel under my house_.

-Line Break-

Olympus, Throne room of the gods

Hestia's Pov

This meeting is just like all the other ones, the gods were yelling at each other, once again. Well…It was a nice surprise when the spirit of Delphi had taken over Apollo's body.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebes Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker, and ask. _The spirit of Delphi stated/asked while looking at Nico di Anglo. I could see Nico gulp before stepping forward.

"How do I find the Night's Son?"

The Green mist that covered the ground formed an image of the greatest hero ever to walk the earth, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

"_Why do you seek the Night's Son? Hasn't he done enough for the gods? Didn't he ask for you to leave him alone? If you can answer my question, I will give you his location; if you do not give me the correct answer I will only give you the prophecy. Answer wisely Son of the Underworld_." The mist image of Percy asked with a raspy voice.

Nico sighed. "Percy is in great danger Lady Delphi, as an enemy as old as Chaos herself is on the rise. She seeks out Percy and the person who broke the Old Order, she wants the Caster for reasons I do not know of, yet, but what I do know is why she wants Percy. She wants him to father a child for her, to put this in correct terms that some people will understand. She wants a child of the Greco-Roman Pantheon as well as a child with the powers of a Caster. This is my answer Lady Delphi."

The mist Image of Percy smiled. "_That is correct Son of the Underworld, now; can you tell me why she wants Percy to father the Child?_"

Nico sighed, again. "Percy is a very powerful Tri-god…."

"Wait a second, what do you mean by Tri-god, and what does Tri-god mean any ways? And why is Percy being referred as 'the Night's Son', I thought he was a Son of Poseidon?" Athena asked.

"Well if you would shut up and let me finish taking, I would be able to answer those questions, Lady Athena?" Nico replied. "Think you. Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, as I was saying before, Percy is a very powerful Tri-god, a Tri-god is a Demigod who is three parts gods and one part mortal. The reason Percy is a Tri-god is because of his heritage, Percy is the Son of Nyx, Primordial of the Night and the stars." Nico was cut off as the room was plunged into Darkness. "Hello Lady Nyx, Lord Erebus, how are you two doing?" Nico asked in a calm voice.

"Very good my champion, very good indeed. Now why are you talking about our son's heritage?" A deep male voice replied to Nico question.

"Yes, tell us why are you talking about Percy's Heritage?" A soothing female voice called out after the male.

"You could introduce yourselves and join us." Nico replied.

The within Darkness had lifted to reveal to two figures, a male and a female, the male was the first to speak.

"My name is Erebus, Primordial of Darkness and the Mist and this is my wife Nyx." The male or now known as Erebus, he look to be 6'9 easy, very pale skin, his hair seems to suck in the light around his head, and he wore a Pitch Black suit.

Lady Nyx smiled warmly at me before speaking up. "Now how about I explain my son's heritage, if that's ok with you Lady Delphi?"

The mist image of Percy Jackson smiled. "_You can Lady Nyx; I knew you would show up when we started to talk about your son._"

"Ok, where to begin? Ok, so by now you've begun to accept that Percy is my son, well that's only the half-truth. Percy is the Son of Erebus and myself-" Lady Nyx was cut off by the sound of the gods yelling.


	2. Prologue part 2

Last Chapter

_Lady Nyx smiled warmly at me before speaking up. "Now how about I explain my son's heritage, if that's ok with you Lady Delphi?"_

_The mist image of Percy Jackson smiled. "__**You can Lady Nyx; I knew you would show up when we started to talk about your son.**__"_

"_Ok, where to begin? Ok, so by now you've begun to accept that Percy is my son, well that's only the half-truth. Percy is the Son of Erebus and myself-" Lady Nyx was cut off by the sound of the gods yelling.._

This Chapter

No one's Pov

"Shut up!" Zeus yelled. "Now, that everyone has finally shut up. Lady Nyx, is Percy a Primordial god now?"

"Oh, no he's not. Percy is a Tri-god; I made sure of that, now, back to what I had been saying before I was interrupted. Percy is mine, Poseidon's, and Erebus's son; he is our only natural birth child, you see, I made a pact with the mortal woman known as Sally Jackson. You see, she couldn't have any children, so she agreed to my proposal, she would carrier, give birth, and raise mine, Poseidon's, and Erebus's child because my mother had forbidden me to have any more children with Erebus.

"This was the only way I could both have another child and stay loyal to Erebus, plus it made the mortal woman happy. The only reason why Percy is a son of Poseidon is because Poseidon had made love to Sally not long after I had put the egg into Sally's womb. Somehow, Poseidon's seed had combined with the egg, make Percy a son of three gods and a mortal, hence the reason he is a Tri-god. Now, due to his mother being a Caster, which I did not know at the time, is the reason he is a Caster as well."

"Do you know what type of Caster Percy is lady Nyx?" Athena asked.

It was Erebus who spoke answered the question, seeing as Nyx was making a face. "Percy is a Blood Catalyst, a very power version of a Dark Caster. With that being said, Percy can not only use the abilities of a Catalyst, he can also do a lot more. One of the much ability he has is the ability to create, control, and destroy any kind of blood he comes into contact with."

"_It's about time for me to take my leave; I have one more piece of advised to give you. Look to the south, to the place where the order was renewed, to the place where the binder of the new order lives, to the place of the wayward who has the ability to being Percy back from his guilt, anger, and the pain that is threating to consume him. That is all I can tell you."_

"That is more than any of us asked of you Lady Delphi." Nico replied. " Now I guess I need to ask the question, huh."

"_That would be helpful._"

"Ok, where do I find Percy Jackson."

The mist Percy smiled before it spoke the prophecy.

_A Hero's will bends to sorrow and hated,_

_A Hero's blade rest within the guilt and anger._

_The Child holds the key to his redemption,_

_And the lost love rises again to begin a new life._

"Well this sound like a barrel of fun doesn't it."

"Well then, Nico di Anglo, who do you pick as you two companions for this quest?"

"I'll take, Nick Rogers and Jason Grace to come with me if they wish."

"I'm game." Jason piped up.

"I'm sorry Nico, but I have someone I need to protect here." Nick said with a guilty face.

"No worries, Melinda Smith, wanna tag along?"

"Ok, I'll come along."

"I guess we should start out with find out where we need to head first. Anyone have any ideas? Anyone?" Nico asked. "I thought so." Nico sighed.

-Line Break-

Temporis Porta

Ethan's Pov

Macon, Liv, Link, John, L., and I braced are selves for what we were about to see. I step though the _Temporis Porta._

We were standing on a hillside overlooking a battlefield which looked like it was about to get bloody real quick. Then the scene changed, I wasn't seeing the battle as if I was just standing there, no, I was experiencing the battle as if I was someone who was in it.

"Seaweed brain, it's going to be okay." A girl called out from my left.

"I/he too sure about that an Annabeth, I'm going to lose someone real close to me, I can just feel it." I/he replied

"Don't worry about it Percy." The girl or Annabeth replied.

"Olympians, surrender now and your deaths will be swift." A very tall ugly giant called out.

"Take you offer and shove where the sun doesn't shine!" I/he yelled out.

"You got balls Perseus Jackson, but they won't do you any good."

"Oh, is that so because I/he have/has a girl would disagree with that statement!"

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed under her breath.

"Plus, I've/he's got a girl and I know why Hera keeps rejecting you."

"Is that so Jackson."

"Yeah it is. She keeps rejecting you because you don't have anything to offer in bed! I/he also bet that why you try so hard to get you mommy approval!"

"Perseus!" Hera yelled out.

"You will pay for your…" The giant was cut off by a blast of water.

"Let's show these dumbasses who the boss around here! For Olympus!" I/he yelled before I/him ran out to confront the enemy.

"You heard the man, for Olympus!" A male yelled out before a roar of my allies followed me into battle.

"Charge!" The ugly giant yelled by time I had reached their front lines. After the first 5 minutes everything became a blur. That was until a heard a scream pierce the air.

The scream was that of a girl.

That scream was familiar.

It was Annabeth.

No.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I made my way to her. I was too late; Annabeth's neck was bent at an unnatural angle. "Annabeth." I/he whispered. Then I saw who did it. Gaea. She crumbled away before I/he could do anything.

"Perseus Jackson, you and your allies have put up a good fight but none the less you have lost. Bring the mortals here." The giant demand. After a few seconds a tall one eyed man stepped forward with two people in his grasp.

"Mom! Paul!" I/he yelled out.

"Do it." Was all the giant got to say before two snake lady's step forward.

"Yesss Massster!" They replied before they ripped the heads of the two people in front of me.

"Mom, Paul." I/he whispered before mine/his vision started to go red and the rage boiled inside of me/him. People all-round me/him started to whisper around me/him.

"Dear Chaos. What has Porphyrion done?" A male whispered behind me.

"Porphyrion is so sewed now." A female whispered from my left.

I/him didn't care anymore, mine/his mother was dead, Paul was dead, and Annabeth was dead. I/him just don't care anymore.

'Don't do it.' My/his logical side tried reason with me. I/him didn't listen. I/him knew what I/him had to do in order to avenge them. Time to reveal who I/him truly am.

"What are you doing Jackson?" Porphyrion yelled/asked.

"Percy, why are you growing?" A male asked me.

"Poseidon, I'm tired of hiding what I/he am/was, I/he want to do this."

"Oh."

"Porphyrion, Gaea, It's time for you to fade. It's time for the Night's son to rise." I/he raised mine/his right hand towards the sky. "I/he, Perseus Jackson, herby accept mine/his birth right." Mine/his hand started to grow Purple. "I am tired of hiding; I am tired of hiding in the day. It's time to bask in the night. I/he plunge this land into the night!" A purple blast of light left mine/his hand and raced towards the sky. "Begun Day, let the night rule." The sun was engulfed in darkness, the stars became visible, and in a matter of seconds the world was plunged into the night.

Unknown Pov

On the moon

I watched with a smile as my Percy calmed what was his. I watched as the sun was overrun by darkness. Hemera is going to be furious at this action; as day was being pushed away so the night could engulf the world. Darkness has begun its rule, and nothing will stop me now, not even my beloved Percy. There will be order once again.

Back to the battlefield

Ethan/Percy's Pov

Gasp could behead form all around me/him. I was suddenly ripped out of the _Temporis Porta. _Just before I blacked out, I could hear a women voice talking to me.

"Ethan Wate, you should there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking over the world. Percy Jackson will be mine and then Order and Darkness will rule over the entire world."

Then I blacked out.

**AN: I'm sorry for this being a short chapter, I just couldn't think of anything to add on to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the rewrite of this chapter, I plan to do this to any chapter under 2,000 words. R&amp;R, plz.**


	3. A hidden Catalyst

Last Chapter

_Gasp could behead form all around me/him. I was suddenly ripped out of the Temporis Porta. Just before I blacked out, I could hear a women voice talking to me._

"_Ethan Wate, you should there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking over the world. Percy Jackson will be mine and then Order and Darkness will rule over the entire world."_

_Then I blacked out._

This Chapter

A hidden Catalyst

Ethan's Pov

Dream

Darkness, just pure darkness. That's all I could see, then I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again, called out of the Darkness.

"Hello Ethan, it's nice to see you." She called out.

"Sarafine." I growled. "What do you want?"

"Oh I'm not here to hurt you, just the opposite. I'm here to warn you."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me, you just have to trust me, besides, you owe me."

Damn it. "All right."

"Good, now your newest charge, his name is Percy Jackson. He is very special and he is also both the key and lock, just like your friend, John breed."

"How so?"

"Well he's a hybrid for one, Half Tri-god, Half Caster."

"What's a Tri-god? What do you mean Half Caster? If he's a Caster, than is he Light or Dark?" I had so many questions needed to ask, so many questions that needed answered.

"To answer your questions, I don't know what a Tri-god is, but Macon knows. As of how he's a half Caster, I really don't know. But what I do know is that he's Dark, very Dark. A Catalyst to be correct, but he fights for the Light. Darn it, you're starting to wake up and I'm not done talking to you. I need you to tell Macon that if Lena is to stay alive, it's time to wake the dead. Goodbye Ethan, keep my daughter safe and trust Percy Jackson, you'll need him in order to keep Lena alive. I'll talk to you again." Her voice faded away.

I woke up to Lena face over mine. "Hey." I said, waiting to get yelled at for being carless, again.

"What did Sarafine have to say Mr. Wate?" Macon asked while Lena gasped at that.

"What, how did you know? You know what, I don't want to know. She told me to tell you that if we want to keep Lena alive, you'll need to wake up the dead. What did she mean about that?" I noticed that Macon's face went pale.

"How what else did she have to say Mr. Wate?"

"What's a Tri-god?"

"Well, you may want to sit down, because this is going to be lot to take in after I'm done telling you about that and some other stuff."

-Line Break-

Ally's Pov

"Keran, he's the one mother's told us about." I said to my twin sister.

"I know that Ally, I know. So what are we going to do about it? I mean we both know that we're both going to fall in love him, he'll be forced to choose one of us over the other." My sister replied.

"We could just share him."

"Maybe."

"So it's settled, we're going to share him so he won't have to choose one of us."

"I just hope it's not going to be too weird."

"Maybe we should test it."

"What do you mean by that?" I was going to say more but my sister clashed her lips against mine. Yeah, this is really weird, very weird indeed.

-Line Break-

Percy's Pov (Finally)

I could feel those two girls staring at me; it's a bit creepy if you ask me. I could also feel that boy wanting to try to get me to come over and talk to him. Not a chance boy. Oh dear gods, I'm started to sound like Artemis. Something plz come and kill me right now.

Anyway, this place, Gatlin, it's very weird here. Everything here, other than most of the mortals that live here, seems to give off some kind of power. Not a bad kind of power, just the kind that makes something stir inside of me, like when I'm in total Darkness. I've also began to noticed that strange things are starting to happen every single time I feel angry, sad, hatful, and/or happy. My hair seems to have gained the ability to curl and uncurl every time I feel Angry or Hatful, It's starting to annoy me to no end.

I have also begun to notice that I'm changing, slowly, but I'm still changing. My midnight purple eyes, which, I might add that I love more than my old sea green eyes, now have a golden ring around the edge of the pupil with a earthly green ring on the outside of the Irises. Not to mention the flecks of Black and Sea Green with in the whites of my eyes. My hair was Raven Black before I came to Gatlin, now it's a shiny Silver color, I kinda like it to tell you the truth.

My sun kissed skin is now as pale as Nico's, if not paler, it's as if don't go outside anymore, which I do for the jogs in the afternoon. I've grown at least a good 9in's in the past month that I've been in Gatlin; I've gone for my smallish height of 5'8 to a tall 6'5. I've gained a lot of muscle, even with minion workouts; I no longer had the body of a swimmer that I used to have; I now have the body of a football player.

I now, somehow, have the ability to control fire, I know for a fact Hestia or any other fire controlling gods or goddess has given me their blessing. Then there's also the fact that my powers over the weather are connected to what I'm feeling at the time. I also seem to be able to control better than I used to. My control over the earth seems to have tripled over the past month or two. I'm also quite sure I did not have the ability to control lighting as good as this since my fight with Zeus.

It's also seems to be a good thing that camp Half-blood and the gods are too busy with that son of Ares they love sooo much. Gods, I wish Rhea would get here; because I really need to take a drive on my motorcycle to clear my head as well as drive it to school, and I can finally stop driving my car to school. I mean I'm not really complaining about it, a 2014 dodge Challenger in perfect condition, it's a really great car, but I prefer open space for my ride, that way it's easier for me to get out of it, and out of the way, if I got into a very sticky spot.

Wait a sec, someone's talking about Greek mythology and what I've done for the gods, and it seems the gods may have just caught up with me. I'll just have wait and see what has caught this time. There it goes again, the power surge that causes my powers to go haywire and cause the new ones that I seem to be getting every time they flare up. If this keeps up, I may not be able to keep them at bay any longer; maybe Rhea has the answer I need. I just hope she gets here a little bit faster.

-Line Break-

Sarafine's Pov

Realm of Eternal Darkness

Darkness, I hate Darkness, well, at least my daughter is safe and I'm no longer a Catalyst anymore. Thank you Ethan, thank you for showing me forgiveness and teaching me to let go of my anger and hate. Thank you for bring me into the light.

"Hello Sarafine." A soothing female voice called out from behind.

"Who are you?" I asked, a bit scared for my afterlife. This woman rated power.

"You have no need to fear me; I've come with an offer."

"What kind of offer?" My eyes narrowed.

"You will be brought back to life and will be given a chance to redeem yourself to both the world and to your Daughter."

"Why me?"

"You remind me of one of the children my sister has."

"And just why are you offering me a chance to redeem myself?"

"There is a great and powerful evil that is going after my son and your Daughter; I have a feeling that you will be need for the final battle that is to come."

"What must I do to keep my daughter safe?"

The woman smiled at me. "You must retrieve a sword that my son needs in order to keep your daughter, and himself, safe from this evil."

"That's it? Where just do I need to go to find this weapon?"

"You need to search this realm for both the Scythe of Retribution and the Broad Sword of Balance, after you retrieve them, I will take you to your next test."

"So I have to pass some test? Okay. What's after this realm? And where are the weapons I need to retrieve."

"I don't know where the weapons are located; no one really has a clue where they have been hidden. All that you will need to know is that you must retrieve the twin swords of Oblivion from the Realm of Oblivion, the armor of Helix in the realm of Oblivion, and finally, the shield of Balance on Earth. Then I will bring you back to life and you will give the weapons and armor to my son, good luck Sarafine. Remember this; you cannot trust the man dressed in white."

"Who are you? And who is the Man dressed in White?"

"Me? Well I can't tell you, you'll have to find out on your own. Just know this: The Night is always there. And I cannot tell you who is. Goodbye, Sarafine." And just like that, she was gone, vanished into the Darkness.

So I guess that I'll need to get these tests over with as fast as I can, that way I have the chance to save my Daughter from the evil force that coming is coming for her. It's time to redeem myself. I will not, I cannot fail these tests that are waiting for me; my Daughter needs me to pass this with flying colors. Weapons, here I come.


	4. A Titan comes to town

A Titan comes to town

Rhea's Pov

My Uncle is crazy if he thanks I can pass off as his Aunt. Maybe we pass off as cousins, but an Aunt? No way, I thank my uncle has lost it after Aunt Sally died. Way did my Uncle have to choose the number one place for Casters to go to? I guess it's time to find out, where is that damn house? What, there he is. Is that a Motorcycle?

Percy's Pov

About time Rhea got here, I'm still not comfortable with calling her niece. Why is the Immortal side of the family so messed up?

"About time you got here." I stated as soon as she pulled up.

"It's not my fault this place is so hard to find." She replied.

"Well I'll let you find you away around the house."

"Why? What are you going to go do?"

"I plain on taking my customized 2004 Harley Davidson low rider out for a ride." I replied as started walking my bike out from behind my Cameo.

"Umm…I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't be a buzz kill, I haven't been able to ride this since New York, and I want to take it for a spin."

"Just be careful."

"I always am." I replied as I started my bike, it's time to show this town not to mess with me. I'm thinking a back road spin out, yup, that'll do it. Although it won't give me the same buzz as a fight but it will make do. Great it's fatso the cop. I thought as I pulled over.

"Hello Officer, how can I help you?"

"You can start by telling me how you stole this nice bike, and then you can come with me to the station." He replied, great he's one of those cops.

"Sir, I own this bike and I was going the speed limit so I do not need to go with you. So my I continue with my drive?" I asked, bored out of my mind. Where are the monsters when you need them?

"Is that so? Why don't you show your papers?"

"Gladly, here you go." I replied with a smirk on my face as he looked over the papers. The color his face was turning was very funny.

"Very well, now why don't you head home and go play some kind of game that you guys play now a day's son."

"First off, don't call me son. Second, don't tell me what to do mister. Third I'm not going home yet. Forth off, I need to fill my tank up, so why don't you go back to your girlfriend. Goodnight." I replied before taking off before my tank ran out, so many heads will turn.

-Line Break-

Ethan's Pov

"So you're telling me that the Greek gods are real, and they have a brunch of demigods?" I asked Macon.

"Yes Mr. Wate."

"And that the monsters from Greek mythology are real?"

"Yes Mr. Wate." I knew Macon was very annoyed with me but this was like finding out about the Caster world all over again. My vision flickered, I sighed. I guess it's time for a vision. I focused on the flickering, willing the vision forward. The sounds of people screaming in pain filled the air, followed by the sound of metal hitting metal. The smell of blood and smoke fill the air as well.

"_Zane, I won't leave you, Annabeth, and Thalia."_

"_You have to Percy, you are the strongest, it's you fate to fight Kronos."_

"_I won't, can't leave you behind just so you can buy me some time to fight Kronos, ether we do this together or we let Olympus fall."_

"_Damn you Percy, do you know how much this could change fate?"_

"_No, nor do a care, let's go." I/Percy replied, before I/Percy ran off to face my/his fate._

"_Brick by Brick, that was my promise!" A male voice yelled._

"_Yo, Kronos just shut up already."_

"_Uncle's, so nice of you to join me."_

"_Zane I understand, but why do you call me Uncle?"_

"_You don't even know you own heritage, well I guess it's time for a lesson. You see Uncle; you are not a child of my son, Poseidon. You are not a son of that demi primordial, Sally Jackson. Oh, so my niece didn't tell you what she was at all, this is too good. Sally Jackson is a daughter of Hemera, Primordial Goddess of the Day. You can control water because Poseidon is your patron god, Sally may have given Birth to you, but you are only related to her as a cousin not as a mother. You should be a Primordial God because you are the son of Nyx and Erebus, Primordial Goddess of the Night and the Stars and the Primordial God of Darkness and the mist._

"_That is why you are my Uncle, Percy."_

I was sucked out of the vision and back into the real world. I opened my eyes to see Lena's head of mine and my head in her lap.

"If every time I get a vision and wake up to find my head on your lap, I'll do my best to get visions more often."

"You are so helpless Ethan."

_Only with you L._

_You're still helpless and Romantic as every Ethan._

_That only because I love you L. _I put all of the love I felt for her into those seven words, hoping she would finally realize that I won't ever leave her.

Lena gasped as she felt everything I ever felt or feel for her in those seven words.

"Mr. Wate, I need you in my office, now." Way to ruin the moment Macon.

"After you sir."

"How much do you love my niece Mr. Wate?" Macon asked me after he closed the door.

"I don't understand what you mean by that, sir." I asked hoping to God that this isn't what I think it is.

"I want to tell me how much you are in love with my niece." Macon stated as if we were talking about sports.

"Sir, I not quite sure what you mean by that?"

Macon sighed before he replied. "Well then, answer my next question Mr. Wate. I want the truth Mr. Wate." He stopped to take a deep breath. "Would you marry Lena Mr. Wate?"

I couldn't speak for a while, when I finally got my voice back I already knew the answer to his question.

"Sir…."

**AN: Well this is a very hating cliffhanger, don't you think so? This Chapter goes out to 'Fallen Angel of Olympus'. Thank you, You Reviews made my day. As for your recommendation of the title, I've chosen Beautiful Sacrifice as the Title for Book 2. Beautiful Madness will be the Title for Book 3, if I make any more Books after Book 3, I'll come to you for some Titles. As for the Sires name, I've chosen Beautiful Nights. I'll have chapter 5 out very soon. I'll tell you that the next chapter will be in Lena's Pov. That should be inserting, don't you think? R&amp;R, Plz?**


	5. Out with the truth…

"_Only the dead have seen the end of war." ― __Plato_

Out with the truth…

Lena's Pov (This maybe a bit hard)

After my Uncle took Ethan to his office I tried to Kelt with Ethan but I could only get to feel what he was feeling: Confusion, Shock, and something I couldn't place. Uncle Macon better not do something to push my Ethan away, I like the sound of that, My Ethan. I smiled at the thought.

-Line Break-

Ethan and I were at are usual seats in Mrs. English's class when the new kid walked in. He seemed to be at least 6'5; he had the body of a football player and the posture of someone who is a leader. He was wearing a Midnight Purple Biker Jacket, a Grey Muscle Shirt, Midnight Purple and Black Military Cameo Pants. Black Combat Boots, Fingerless gloves.

His features looked like they were made of marble, which could be true seeing as he's pale, I mean so pale it's like this is the first time he's ever been outside. His eyes, gods, his eyes are hypnotic, they wear a beautiful shade of Midnight Purple with a ring of gold around his pupil and a ring of forest green around his iris's. There were flecks of sea green, black and a warm orange in his whites. He had a backpack sung of his right shoulder. I looked away before he could catch me staring at him.

"Hmm…Mrs. English's class, right?" He asked.

"Yes it is young man." Mrs. English answered.

"I'm guess you are Mrs. English." He replied.

"Yes I am Mr. …?"

"Jackson, Percy Jackson ma'am, and aren't you a little too young to be teaching, I mean you can't be older than 22."

_Slick, that's just slick._

_What do you mean?_

_He's making sure he's her favored student so he doesn't get into trouble too often._

_Wow._

"Mr. Jackson, we were just talking about poetry, you wouldn't happen to have any on you that you would like to share?"

"Yes I do Mrs. English; in fact I just finished writing this poem."

"Will you mind sharing it with the class?"

"Not at all Mrs. English, not at all. So it goes like this:

Heroes arise in the wake of war,

Evil arises in the wake of war.

Letus runs free in the wake of war,

Monsters arise in the wake of war.

Love is shattered in the wake of war.

Peace only found in the arms of Letus,

In the wake of war.

"So, what did you think?"

"I think that what you just said will send you to the underworld." Emily said.

Percy just turned and faced her and said something that I think sent chills down everyone's spines. "Child, I've been to the underworld more times then I want to, so I think that threat won't work on me."

"W-w-what d-do you mean you been to the underworld?" Savannah asked.

"I've nearly died twice, died and was brought back four more times."

"How?" Emily asked.

"Let's see, do I leave the gorier details out or keep them… Hmm… I guess I'll keep it PG-13. Alright I've jumped in front of a shotgun blast to save a woman who looked like she was going to have a baby soon, almost been ran over by a semi, and the other I can't say without getting kicked out of school.

"Now Mrs. English, if you will, can we get back to the subject at hand."

"Umm…err, yes we can…" I stopped listening and leaned over to Percy.

"Hey, how about you join us for lunch?" I asked him.

"On one condition."

"And what might that just be?"

"Tell your boyfriend to stop glaring at me, it's not like I'm going to steal you away from him."

I blushed. "Uh, okay."

_Ethan, stop glaring at Percy._

_Why?_

_Well he said that he'll join us for lunch if you stop glaring at him._

_And?_

_And he said and I quote 'It's not like I'm going to steal you away from him'._

_Err, well, um, you see…_

The bell rang for lunch, as we were gathering are stuff to head off to lunch Percy asked me a question.

"So where are we going to sit…I'm an idiot, I forgot the one thing I'm supposed to do when I met someone I don't know. Sorry about that, my names Percy Jackson and who might you be?" Percy stated.

"I'm Lena Duchannes and this is my boyfriend Ethan Wate."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wates', Miss. Duchannes, umm, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Miss. Sarafine Duchannes, a Mr. Macon Ravenwood, and Ridley Duchannes, would you Miss. Duchannes?"

"How do you know them, and just call us Ethan and Lena."

"Miss. Sarafine Duchannes and Miss. Ridley owe me a favor after I saved them from an attack. I owe Mr. Macon Ravenwood my life after he saved me from dying in a fire, and call me Percy."

"Well Sarafine is my mother, Ridley's my cousin, and Macon's my Uncle."

"You wouldn't happen to mind taking to them will you; I never got to think him."

"Sure."

"So Percy, what did you do before moving here?" Ethan asked.

"Well I taught at the camp I went to for five years for about a month before I decide that the memoirs where too much to handle." Percy replied.

"Why were they too much to handle?" I asked.

"My girlfriend died in a fire, everyone but her made it out."

"Gezz man, I sort of know how you feel." Ethan replied, I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that so?" Percy asked, eyebrow raised liked mine.

"Yeah, but I won't go into it."

"Ethan!" I yelled at him.

"What?"

"Why you…forget it." I smiled inside, its fun making my Ethan frustrated for no reason.

"What did I say?"

"I'm guessing Lena has a small fuse and a big temper." I turned and glared at Percy.

Link laughed. "You got that right; she nearly took my head of just for saying something she did was stupid."

"Ethan, I'll have to give you some advice about how to defuse an anger girlfriend."

"Yeah, you've never dealt with an anger Lena." Ethan replied, smart move.

"Does your girlfriend chase you around with Taser because you said something wrong?"

"No…"

"Well then, you can learn a lot from me because mine did."

"What was her name Percy?" I asked because I really wanted to know who this girl was and if she could teach me more way's to play around with Ethan. "And do you were she is now?"

"Thalia, Thalia Grace, and sadly, she's dead."

-Line Break-

Macon's Pov (I hope this will do.)

I wait with Ridley to meet the boy that has become friends with Lena; she says that we've met before. I'm not too sure about that one.

"Uncle Macon met Percy Jackson, Percy this is my Uncle." My niece said.

"It's finally good to meet the man who saved my life without being stuck in a bed." The boy stated, I'm not too sure about what he said.

"Mr. Jackson, I can't seem to remember you." I replied.

"That all right Mr. Ravenwood, I'm sure you've done more important stuff since July 31st."

"Hmm…your right about that, now, what else do you need Mr. Jackson?"

"I just wanted to say thank you and get to know Ethan and Lena sir."

"Very well, good day Mr. Jackson." I replied before turning around and heading back to my office.

-Line Break-

Ethan's Pov

It's been a few days since we took Percy to Ravenwood manor and it turns out Percy's more inserting then I had hoped. He's not the bad boy he wants' everyone to think he is, though the bikers look goes very well for him. It makes the teacher's and Mrs. Lincoln very anger.

They are trying to get Percy suspended for things he did do, like blowing up a test tube in biology, saying cruse words in trig. Reading banned books in class (He still did it after they gave him detention for that one), but Percy seems to know how to reply to their questions, how to get around breaking the rules, and every loophole there was.

Mrs. Lincoln was on the verge of a mental meltdown, or that's at least what Link said. I've asked Percy more than once, why just comply with the rules. He replied with this 'If there are loopholes that I can use to be able wear what I want, when I want, then I will use them, plus it doesn't hurt that my eyes a somehow hypnotic.' I guess he has a point, but still, is it worth getting in trouble 24/7? Today Lena, Link, and I were sitting at a meeting, just like the one that was for Lena, but Percy had not been informed.

"Don't you see why we need to expel Percy Jackson? We need to-" Mrs. Lincoln was cut by the door slamming open. I half expected Macon to come walking in, but to my surprise, it was Percy but this time Percy was dressed in something I've never seen in my life. He was wear a Midnight Purple cape, Black Military combat boots, and Black, Midnight Purple, and Blood Red Military combat pants. He had on a Grey tee-shirt, you could see scars on his arms, as if his been tortured, and he had crimson red gloves on like the ones you see assassins use in the video games. His Normal Midnight Purple eyes seemed to be glowing.

The was a beautiful woman on his right side, I couldn't get a good look at her. Percy was the first one to break the silence.

"Plz continue with your meeting." He said.

"How dare you come in here?" Mrs. Lincoln asked.

"This is a public place, is it not? Besides, I don't care what you think I am Mrs. Lincoln." He replied. "Now continue, so I may head back home and finish fixing my car."

"Very well, you should not be allowed to go to Stonewall Jackson high school anymore."

"What are the reasons?"

"You have been charged as a terrorist, you've been though 7 schools one of which you blow up, and you're charged with the death of Sally Jackson, Thalia Grace, Zane West, and Annabeth Chase."

"If you would read all of the martial you would have notice that I was cleared and it was determined that I was just trying to get away from my kidnaper, which is true. Yes I have been though seven schools, and it was because of bad grades, as for me being charge with blowing up a school. Well that's false; I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. As for the deaths of Sally…" He trailed off pain was clear in his voice and on his face.

"So you are charged with killing them, see what I mean. We should not allow-." Mrs. Lincoln was cut off by a woman who walked through the door.

"Percy Jackson did not kill Sally Jackson see as she raised the boy. Annabeth was killed in a fire when Percy was 3 miles away from her; also the girl was like a sister to Percy. Zane West died trying to save Percy from some gang members; he was also a brother to Percy. And as for Thalia Grace, well it's impossible for him to have killed her; seeing as they were madly in love." The woman said.

"Who are you and how do you know that is true?" Mrs. Lincoln asked.

The woman smiled before she opened her month to reply but was cut off by Percy.

"I told you to stay away from me, _Mother_." Percy said the word mother with so much hate and anger in it, I thought Percy was about to kill her.

"Now, now Percy, not in front of the nice people."

"Nice people my ass. There are only three people in this room that are nice in my opinion." Percy replied to the woman, or should I say his mother?

"Why are you so upset with me son?" The woman asked.

"You are full aware of why I hate you Nyx, Now if there is anything left to say, say it now."

"You are prohibited and are to stay off school ground and till farther noticed Mr. Jackson." Mrs. Lincoln replied.

"You cannot keep me from going to school Mrs. Lincoln, its government rules. I'd also be careful heading home tonight; the Night can be a bit rough."

"Is that a threat Mr. Jackson?" Fatty asked.

"No sir, I don't make threats." Fatty relaxed. "I make promises Fatso, and I was just warning Mrs. Lincoln that it looks like it's going to be a rough night tonight."

"Watch your tongue Mr. Jackson." Fatty warned Percy.

"Or what Fatso, you going to put me in jail? Because I believe you don't have the power to lock someone away if the tell the truth about you." Fatty's face went red.

"That maybe so, but there are other stuff you can be locked away for." Fatty said with a smile on his face.

"Falsifying advice to out me away, not very patriot of you Fatso." Percy hit a nerve; you do not insult Fatty's Patriotism.

"Why you…"Fatty got up and started to move towards Percy, I turned to Percy to find him missing. When I turned back to Fatty, Percy was standing right in front of him.

"Do not push me Fatso." That was all Percy said before he turned around so fast his cape smacked Fatty in the face. That when I saw Percy's face, no wonder Fatty was as pale as Percy. Percy's eyes were a deep Purple that glowed with hidden power. His face was more evil looking the Sarafine's. Note to self: Never piss Percy off.

-Line Break-

Ally's Pov

Ever since Karen and I saw the boy for the first time, he's been the only thing on my mind; it's also the only thing Karen can think about. I sometimes hate the Kelt between Karen and myself, she has way too many dirty thoughts about the boy and I'm started to have them to.

_Hey sis, wanna' go and met that boy?_

_You only want to meet him so you can try and get him in bed._

_Not true!_

_Then how come you're thinking about all the dirty things you want to do with him?_

_I only what to meet him, the bed comes later on._

_How long?_

_What?_

_How long till you try to get him into your bed?_

_Maybe a week._

_You're not going to last more than a day._

_Is that a bet?_

_No._

-Line Break-

Ethan's Pov

Ever since Percy came to that meeting his mood has gone downhill and his temper has gone up. Well that's true to all expect Lena, Link, Lena's family, Rhea (she was the woman that was behind Percy), and myself. Well this will prove my point.

_L. we have trouble inbound._

_What do you mean?_

_Emily and co. are coming._

"Percy, I need you to control you temper." I told Percy.

"Why?" Percy replied/asked.

"Emily and co. are coming towards us."

"Well, well, well, what are you doing here demon?" Emily asked, the Demon part was thought up by Mrs. Asher when she saw his face as he was leaving.

"The only Demon I see here is you, wait, can you even be called Demon? Because I think you too much of a bitch to be called that." Well Percy seems to be in a good mood because his usual comebacks had a lot more colorful words in them.

"How dare you call me that? You worship the Devil." Emily replied/yelled.

"No I don't. I worship nothing, because there is nothing to worship in the first place."

Emily gasps and stumbles back only to fall on the floor. "How can you say such blasphemy?"

"Because, I simply tell the truth." Percy replied to Emily's question.

"You will rot in the underworld for saying that stuff."

"Your 'Devil' has no hold on me, nor does you 'God' ether. I control my own fate, soul, and life. I shape myself as I see fit and nothing you say can stop that. Zeus girl, when will you learn you beloved 'God' is a fake? It doesn't exist. Take from a man who's died and come back, there's only one place souls go after they die. The Underworld." Percy got up and left the lunch room.

"He will rot in the underworld." Emily stated.

Percy yelled back. "Already have girl. Oh, and Ethan, bring Lena and the other's to you know where at 11 o'clock, I have something I want to show you!"

"How did he…" Emily tailed off.

Well, I wonder what he has to show us that he wants us to meet him at Greenbrier; he said he would not go there at all.

_What do you think he what's to show us?_

_I don't know L. but I hope it's something good and not something bad._

_I agree with you._

_Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you something._

_And what might that be?_

_I'm joining you and all of your family for dinner tonight._

_You are?_

_Yes I am. Macon says he's going to announce something big._

_Do you know what it is?_

_No I don't, he wouldn't tell me._

_Darn, well we can only guess. I'll see you in history._

_Yeah see you then._

The rest of my day was horrible, Lena had Calculus, Percy had Adv. Calculus, Link and I had Trig. For Block 5. Percy, Link, and I had gym for 6 while Lena had Band. When it finally got to block 7, US. History with Mr. Lee, I had enough of school, I just want to go see what Macon had to say that was so big it needed all of Lena's family there. Plus I really wanted to see what Percy had to show us.

_I really want to see what Macon has to reveal and see what Percy wants to show us._

_Same here, Shhh…something's going to happen._

_What do you mean?_

_Just pay attention to the class and you'll see._

"…and you see how the Allies won the war." Mr. Lee stated.

"Mr. Lee, the Allies did not kill Hitler. Hitler commented suicide after killing his girlfriend so the Allies could not capture him." Percy replied to whatever Mr. Lee was talking about.

"Wrong Mr. Jackson, the Soviet Union caught up with Hitler and killed him and his wife for the war crimes."

"Mr. Lee, Hitler was not married; he was engaged to his girlfriend before he shot her in the head and turned the gun on himself. Not long after that the Nazi surrender to the Allies."

"Are you saying that I'm Teaching lies?"

"Yes sir, I know that Hitler killed himself and his girlfriend."

"And you know this to be a fact how?"

"Sir, I'm trying to get into an Ivy Collage, I do not plan being lied to in school so I also that online classes and I search the web and watch the history channel. I've also called the military contacts that my foster mother left me, that's how I ended up here, to confirm everything I'm being teached in school. So yes I am saying you are teaching lies to us."

"Mr. Jackson-"

"It's Percy, sir."

"Mr. Jackson I will ask you once again, are you saying that I'm Teaching lies?"

"And I'll say it once again, yes I am."

_This is not going to end well_

"Mr. Jackson, plz sit down."

"Very well Mr. Lee, but I'm not going to like it."

"Now where were we-" The bell cut Mr. Lee off. "Remember, you have an essay on why Hitler surrendered to the Allies."

-Line Break-

"Now, it's time to tell you why I asked you to come here." Macon told us.

"Uncle, why do you keep looking at me." Lena asked.

"The Far keep has demanded you be married after you leave the mortal school."

"What!" Lena yelled.

"Now, I have chosen a man for you to marry."

"Uncle!" Lena tried to protest.

Macon took a deep breath before speaking "You will be marrying…"

I remember the day Macon told me about this problem.

-Flashback-

Macon sighed before he replied. "Well then, answer my next question Mr. Wate. I want the truth Mr. Wate." He stopped to take a deep breath. "Would you marry Lena Mr. Wate?"

I couldn't speak for a while, when I finally got my voice back I already knew the answer to his question.

"Sir…." I stopped myself before taking a deep breath. "Sir, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Good, I would hope that was going to be your answer because I need you to agree with me on something important."

"What do you mean sir?"

"The Far Keep has ordered me to choose someone to marry Lena as soon as she's done with the mortal high school. Now I've gotten so many letters from so many people that I've chosen faster than I would have read them all."

"Who did you choose?"

"I choose you Mr. Wate."  
"Why me, I mean it's not like I wouldn't be in love with the idea of marrying Lena, but you've never like me being with her."

"At first, no, I did not like the Idea of Lena being with you, and you know those reasons. But after you gave your life to keep her safe, and came back from the dead just to be with her. That act is what made me change my mind, well that and being ordered to choose someone to marry Lena."

"What else is there to talk about Sir?"

"I need you to help me choose a date of the marriage, who will be there, and how it's going to look."

I sighed. "How long is this going to take?"

"That's an answer I don't know Mr. Wate."

"I guess this means I'm going to get to know this room and you a lot better."

"What's that supposed to mean Mr. Wate?"

"It means that until we reveal this to Lena, we are going to be meeting in this room planning this out. We start planning to day, right now."

"What are we going to start with then, Mr. Wate? You seem to already be planning this out in your head."

"We're going to what on the guest list till Lena's here, but for now let's talk about the date. I'm thinking June 23rd, how about you?"

"The Far Keep want's this to as close to the day Lena get out of that school for good."

"Fine, the summer solstice, June 21st. That as early as I'm going to go."

"Well then, I guess we have a date, now how about the honeymoon location?"

"Well, I was thinking about leave that up to Lena."

"We need it to now."

"I know, that's why I'm going to ask Lena the one place she wanted to go the most." I looked at the clock, 10:50pm. "I'll come back later after Lena's gone to sleep, can you plz send John to come and get after she's gone to sleep?"

"Will you still be awake?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."

-End Flashback-

"…Ethan Lawson Wate, he's already agreed and has been help setting everything up." Lena looked at me with her jaw wide open.

"Not everything Sir, there's still the guest list, bides maids, best man, how it going to look in the end. Then there also the fact that we still need to find the location where the wedding will take place."

"Ethan, you've been in on this the whole time?" Lena asked me.

"What did you think Mr. Macon called me into his office after the last vision I had?"

"Oh."

"There also the fact that I'm in his office until 1 0'clock ever morning, and the fact that I've been spending more time at Ravenwood and with Mr. Macon, or as I've started to call him, Uncle-in-law."

"Stop calling me that!" Macon yelled at me.

"But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you need start coming to these meeting Lena and we'll start having them a little later then the time we've be meeting."

_Not that I don't want to marry you Ethan, but why did you agree with this?_

_It was me or the Far Keep would choose the one you'll be marrying._

_Oh._

_I've also managed to get both the Far Keep and Macon to have the wedding on June 21__st__; we'll take about this later._

**AN: I'm so sorry about not updating, I was having computer problems. Sadly I could only only write and type up each chapter. Oddly, I have the last chapter of the story written down.**


	6. everything reviled

Out with the truth…

Percy's Pov

I don't know why but this place seems to hold hidden power. Greenbrier, the name sends chills down my back. It's as if this place holds the answers to the void within me. I'm drawn to this place, the power imbedded within the soil, the air; the night itself seems to be infused with this power. This place holds its secrets closely, but the night remembers everything.

"Hello." The spirit that seems to be bound to this place, or somewhere nearby. I can hear the Darkness trying to get my attention, to tell me what it knows.

"Hi, miss…"

"Geneanve Duchannues. You're a Reader, are you not?" She asked.

"Define to me what kind of Reader you think I am?"

"A Reader of the night, you seem to have a very strong bond with it."

"Then you are correct, Miss. Duchannues."

"A friend asked me to tell you that a lot of your question can be answered by reading the night."

"That you for your and your friends help."

"How far back can you go Reader?" As far back as the night remembers, but I can't tell her that.

"As far back as the night will let me see."

"Good luck Reader." The spirit replied be vanishing from sight.

"Night, pull back the pages of time, open my eyes, and let me see what you've seen." I requested as I pulled back layers of the night. "Turn the pages of time back, show me what you've see, show me the secrets of this place, Show me what has been long hidden to the living, Show me the secrets of the dead."

Images started to flash before my eyes as the time began to turn back.

A girl laying down, snuggling with a boy.

The same girl crying into the boys shoulders.

The girl sobbing over a still man.

The girl fumbling with a book alongside a woman, next to a boy.

The girl staring at the boy.

Two women fumbling a book, trying to save a man.

The scenes finally stop on a beautiful clear day, no clouds in the sky, a beautiful plantation house.

"Hello Percy." A male voice called out from behind me.

"Who are you? How can you see me?" I asked, startled. No one should be able to see me.

"I am Josph Jackson, but you know me as Josph West."

"Josph, how…how can you be here, this is like over a haruand years ago?"

"How can the Greek gods still be around? It's because of a curse, a curse that has been placed upon this family. It's called the curse of Darkness. It prolongs the life of the bearer for an unknown amount of time. It also causes use to become a Dark Caster or Catalyst by our eighteenth moon or our eighteenth birthday. You must be careful; the rest of our family has lost sight of the reason why this family bears this curse.

"We bear this curse to keep the balance of power; we do not stick to one side. If the battle needs light to come out on top, then we fight for the light. If the Dark needs to win the fight, then we fight for the Dark. But at the end of the day, we are nether Light or Dark. We our both, yet we our nether at the same time."

"So, how has our family lost sight?"

"They want the Dark to rule, to overpower the light. Your friends are close, keep them close to you. I'll be there soon but you'll need to stall the others. Oh, and tell you friends about you heritage, they'll need to know if they are to survive and encounter with the others."

"How do I know you'll tell me the truth?"

"You don't."

With that being said, I was sucked back out of the vision and into the present.

"Percy, it's about time you opened your eyes." Lena's voice called out.

"Sorry, I was reading the past." I replied.

"You were doing what." Ethan asked.

"I'll explain that later, but for now it's time to tell you about my past. I am a Tri-god."

"What's a Tri-god?" Lena asked, I could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"You don't believe me, but that's what I expiated. Now as I was saying, I'm a Tri-god, meaning I'm Three quarters god one quarters mortal or human."

"Umm… Do you feel well Percy?" Ethan asked, thinking that I was insane.

"You tell me." I replied, I vanished into the shadows, scaring the carp out of Ethan and Lena. I started to laugh as I appeared next to them. "You guys should see your face."

"Jezz Percy, what was that?" Ethan asked as he tried to calm down.

"That was Shadow traveling. Very useful if you need to get out of somewhere quickly."

"How did you do that?" Lena asked.

"I really don't know, it just comes naturally to me."

"So…Who's you godly parent?" Ethan was the one who asked that question.

"Parents." I corrected. "My birth was very unusual. I am a child of three people, Sally Jackson, she was a human, she's the reason I'm not a god or immortal. Then there's Nyx, she the Primordial of the Night and the Stars, and Erebus, he's the Primordial of Darkness and the Mist.

"The Mist is a veil that keeps the mortals from seeing our world, the mortals see what they what to see, not what's truly there. There are a few mortals who are clear sighted, meaning they can see though the Mist. Now, there are others, more children of the gods, some never know of their true heritage, others, they die before they can get the training they need to survive in the real world.

"Then there are the ones who get the training they need, most of those go to one of two camps, camp half-blood or camp Jupiter. Camp half-blood is a camp for the Greek aspect of the Greek gods while camp Jupiter is a camp for the Roman aspect of the Greek gods.

"The Romans are harsher than their fellow Greeks, you must be strong and show no weakness or you will die. The Greeks on the other hand, we train all Demigods that cross our borders and we go looking for them and try to bring them back safely as possible."

"What Powers do you have?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I can increase or decrease the light given off by and star in the sky. I can control the Shadows and can listen to them give away whatever secrets they have. I can use the night to look into the past, I have greater control over the Mist, and I have prefect vision at night, other than that I'm not to sure."

"Sweet! That is so co-"

"Shhhh." I hissed as I focused on the darkness that had been trying to get me to listen for the past 13 minutes.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked but I wasn't listening to them anymore, instead I was listening to the shadows.

'_People are coming.'_

'_A lot of people are coming.'_

'_Your friends have some secrets.'_

'_Yes, they have secrets.'_

'_Master, two people are coming from the left tree line while five are coming from the right.'_

"We have company." I stated as I 180ed to the right tree line. At the same time I used the shadows to summon my armor and weapons. I smiled as the weight of kite shield appeared on my back; I flicked my hood over my head, hiding my face from view.

"That's so cool." Ethan whispered from behind me.

"Just stay behind me." I called over my shoulder.

"Percy! Percy! Oh, where are you?" A female voice called out.

"Hey Linda, there's a lot of energy coming from over there." Male replied to the female. I let my power fail; making the stars a bit brighter and the night a bit darker.

"Dear me, that a lot of dark energy, I think he's this way." The female called out, as there broke the tree line.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Linda Night, this is man is my husband Ben Jackson and our son Tero Jackson. The beautiful young lady's here are Elizabeth and Sophia Jackson. We are here to help you both get to know you knew powers and help you during the turning." The woman or now known as Linda answered.

"He's nearly a spitting image of his mother, right down to the nose." The male, or Ben, stated. My eyes flashed.

"Leave the boy alone Linda, he doesn't need to help him. You'll just trick him into help you cause." Josph stated as he walked out of the tree line from the left of me.

"No! You may have saved and kept his mother away from us, but we will have the boy!" Linda yelled as she grabbed me. My battle instincts took over, I twisted myself, forcing her to let go of me, before I flipped her over my shoulder. Before she hit the ground I had done a 180 and slammed my palm into her chest, sending her into the ground faster and harder than it would have before.

Before I could realize what was happening I had already had Riptide and Avenger out and running at the others. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy that had accompanied Josph running at the rest of the Jackson. He Had a badass Scythe in his hands. The boy, I think his name was Tero, had two swords out, both look to be made up of fire.

'Clang' Tero's swords meet mine; I could feel the heat coming off the swords. It had me sweating like the first time I stepped into the forge at camp half-blood. Within a few moments I couldn't take the heat anymore, so I pushed my swords forward as hard as I could. The sunenden change of weight though him off balance, I let go of my swords and took a step back. I bought up my leg and Spartan kicked him in the chest.

"Tero, Ben, let's get out of here." Linda yelled as she ran off in to the woods. Tero and Ben soon followed, leaving Elizabeth and Sophia behind.

The boy that came with Josph had a gun pointed at each of their heads. "Move an inch and I'll blow your head off." The boy threated.

"Jonathan, stand down." Josph ordered. "Good job Elizabeth, Sophia; you've made this old man proud."

"Josph? What are you doing?" The boy, who I assume is Jonathan hissed.

"These are the young women who have been telling us what the others have been doing. Ahh, Alex, now that you're here we can began to inform Percy about everything that just went down tonight. But first we need to get inside, the suns coming up." Josph replied.

"Too late, the sun's up now." The new comer replied.

"I think I can be of some kind of help." I replied before I pushed the night back, trying to conquer the day. "I'd hurry up with whatever you need to do because I can't hold the day off for much longer."

"Alright, Jonathan, Alex, Elizabeth, Sophia, and Lena, you guys go to Ravenwood manor, we'll catch up later." Josph ordered. "You can stop now Percy, their back at Ravenwood."

"Thank the gods." I muttered before I moved my hand down, only to notice the blood swirling around it. "Gah!" I cried out in shock, the blood fell to the ground. "What in Zeus's underpants just happened?"

"You're a Blood Catalyst Percy; I guess I need to explain the Casters way of life to you. Well to start off, a Caster…"

-Line Break-

Linda's Pov

"Anna, how come you didn't tell me your grandson is a Blood Catalyst!" I yelled at Anna Jackson.

"Because I didn't know he would be, plus Blood Catalyst are supposed to be a myth. But I did know he would be a Catalyst."

"I hope you know what you're doing Anna, because this may cost you your life." Tero said as he walked towards us.

"Is that a threat Tero?" Anna asked.

"I don't make threats, I make primrose." Tero replied before turning on his heel and started to walk away. "Just make this quick okay, I really don't want to summon the Light Nexus." Tero called over his shoulder.

"I really don't like your son."

-Line Break-

Ethan's Pov

The boy, I think his name is Jonathan, is starting to creep me out. I mean, the vibe he's giving of is starting making me sick. I just hope Jonathan is friendly.

**AN: So we get to meet the some of the Jackson family, Josph Jackson, and Jonathan Sonnier. Next chapter: …and into to the past, part 1 (Jonathan). Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter. Enjoy.**

_Jonathan's Pov_

"_So I'm a monster now and a freak among the monsters at that?" I ask Josph._

"_If you want to think of it like that, than yes you are." Josph replied. "Or you could think of you you're self as the next gen."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Well you're a male but you're also a Succubus, the female counter part of the Incubus. You are an Alpha Succubus, a Male Incubus who has been bitten by more than one Succubus during the translation. You were bitten by three, correct?"_

"_Yeah I was, why?"_

"_That's means your three times stronger than a normal Succubus, what you could be able to do is still unknown. You have a very important role if the wheel of fate gave you this power and I can teach you all you'll need to know about you knew stats if you can do me a favor in the future."_

"_What's the favor?"_

"_I need you to protect Percy Jackson."_


	7. and into the past part 1, (Jonathan)

…and into the past, part 1 (Jonathan)

Jonathan's Pov

"So I'm a monster now and a freak among the monsters at that?" I ask Josph.

"If you want to think of it like that, than yes you are." Josph replied. "Or you could think of you you're self as the next gen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're a male but you're also a Succubus, the female counter part of the Incubus. You are an Alpha Succubus, a Male Incubus who has been bitten by more than one Succubus during the translation. You were bitten by three, correct?"

"Yeah I was, why?"

"That's means your three times stronger than a normal Succubus, what you could be able to do is still unknown. You have a very important role if the wheel of fate gave you this power and I can teach you all you'll need to know about you knew stats if you can do me a favor in the future."

"What's the favor?"

"I need you to protect Percy Jackson."

"Who?"

"He's no one you need to concern yourself with at the moment, now what do you wants to know?"

"Tell me everything."

"Well first off, you can never go back outside during the day, the sunlight will kill you and/or make you very weak. Second, you won't be able to sleep any more, that means training your powers, teach you what you need to know, and weapons training will happen during the day, while I'm awake. You're free to do whatever you what to do at night.

"Third, human food and drinks will make you sick if you eat them, they also no long sustain you anymore. Fourth, you only have two ways to keep up your strength, the first one is to drink human blood or animal blood, but I heard it's not very nice to taste. The second is to 'feed' on dreams, it's not as effective as drink human blood but it still gets the job done.

"Next is the fact that you strength has been increased threefold, same with your speed, stamina, endurance, and agility. You can also still use magic, what kind of magic, I not sure. You've also gained the ability to 'rip' or teleport yourself, another, or both. There's also another ability you have, but I can't tell you what it is because I don't know. That ability is unique to each person. And they can have more than one unique ability, but that very rare. Do you have any Questions?"

"Can we begin training?"

"That we can do young one."

-Time skip 6 months-

The past six months have been good, my girlfriend's, Sammy, parents are not too happy that their daughter is dating an Alpha Succubus. You see, Sammy's parents are both Light Casters along with their parents and their oldest son, James. So they're not too happy on their daughter dating a Dark creature. But we didn't care what they thought, that was until now.

"Sammy, Sammy where are you hidin-" I stopped talking as I took in the slight in front of me. My Girlfriends headless body was hung on the wall like a trophy. Her head sat on her desk, nailed onto her chest was a note, I could barely read it but it said:

_Dear Son_

_I hope this change's your mind about my offer. You said that you wouldn't join me because of Sammy and your father; well they're no longer in your life so you have no reason not to join me and you half-brother. You'll find us at the abandoned warehouse on 1093 Still Farm Road. I'll be awaiting you're arrival my dear child._

_From you loving mother._

I ripped myself to the house Josph and I was sharing, and ran down to the armory, or my room. I nearly ripped the doors off my closet trying to get to my armor and weapons. In front of me was a sleeveless jacket/choke hybrid, it was black with a white hood and crimson red trimmings, it had a grey decagon on the back with a shield and two swords in the middle of the decagon.

There were too elbow length gloves with steel plating and 2in long knuckle spikes. A short sleeve, grey tee-shirt that had a blood red pentagon inside a white circle. Black, light grey, and white cameo combat pants with too many pockets to count. Pure white steel toe combat boots with the grey decagon on the back with a shield and two swords in the middle of the decagon design on the sides. And finally a white combat muffler, a black bandana, blood red visor/sunglasses, and some white bandages for some added design and medical means.

Next to that was the rack with all my weapons on it, my two pistols a pitch black Colt .45 and a pure white .44 Mangum. My dual 9in Bowie knives rested in an X pose next to my two pistols. I had fourteen throwing knives that rested in their sheaths, along with my two small daggers. My two swords sat next to each other, Avenger, a black and blood red sword with its name carved into the hilt in gold.

Its twin sister, Vengeance, a white and forest green sword with its name carved onto the hilt in silver. Both of them had a vine like design on their blades. My two 12 gauge shotguns, one was black and forest green, while the other one was white and blood red, they took the spot next to the chest that held all of my explosives.

Finally there was my pride and joy, a black, white, blood red, dark grey, and forest green colored scythe. Its staff piece of my scythe was around 6ft high and maybe an inch or two thick. It had a 3ft long battle axe like blade on the back of the scythe that was covered in 2in long spikes. The blade of the scythe was 4ft long; the top of the blade was serrated while the bottom was smooth but deadly sharp. I wicked grin covered my face; I'm going to avenge Sammy and my father's death one way or another.

-Line Break-

I was standing outside the abandoned warehouse that my mother wanted to meet me. I just hope my brother doesn't get in my way. "All right Alexis, I'm here, now come out!" I yelled.

"So glad you could join us my dear child." I could hear my _mother's_ voice. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I'm joining my brother." I could hear my brother's voice shake a bit, Alex took a deep breath. "I with you brother, no matter what you do."

"Thanks, Alex." I wasn't quite used to him being my brother just yet. "Now, it's time to avenge Sammy's death."

"What, you're here to kill me because I killed your Girlfriend?" My _mother_ asked. "Well I'll tell you that I'm kinda surprised you didn't drain her before I did. She tasted so good, sweet but…" I lost it after that, I pulled out a throwing knife and throw it at her. She dodged it. "What are you doing? You need to stop having a temper tentertanmun and calm down." I growled at her, drawing my two swords.

"I am going to kill you." I growled.

"Bring it, my dear child." My _mother_ replied, as she summoned her swords. I knew it was foolish of me to attack her while my head was clouded with anger, but I couldn't think straight.

Our swords clashed, I could see and feel what my _mother_ was going do before she did it. I front flipped over her while using my right sword to slash her back. She screamed in anger and pain, she let her left sword fall out of her hand to sucker punch me into the wall. I heard two swords clash, meaning my brother had joined in on the fun.

I shook my head and pulled myself out of the wall at the same time my brother was thrown though the wall. I sighed, as I through several throwing knives at my _Mother_, who dodged all of them. Even though I had missed, I still got what I what I wanted. She had gotten close enough to pull off my newest combo; I dashed forward, catching her off griud, allowing me to pull out my scythe and slash downward. I hit my mark, her left shoulder.

She screamed in pain, I slammed my right fist into her face, breaking her nose. "How dare you!" She yelled as she sent a round house kick to my face.

I dodge it, but my scythe was knocked out of my hands. I reacted faster than she did, I lunged forward. I grabbed her face and groin, I picked her up. I pushed her forward allowing me to Spartan kick her in the chest, sending her though the wall. I made my way to her, grabbing my scythe along the way.

"I will make you suffer." I growled out.

"What would Sammy think if she saw you now?" She asked, making me stop walk. She used that to try and attack me. Several things happened at the same time, my _mother_ lunged at me, a gunshot ring though the air. A sharp pain in my left shoulder, my brother screaming my name, side stepping and punching my _mother_ in the face. Pulling her off the floor and sinking my teeth into her neck.

My senses going into overdrive as I could taste her blood. My strength started returning to me, the feeling of being untouchable. My _mother's_ body going limp in my hands and finally ripping her head off.

"Time's up bitch." I whispered.

"Y-you k-killed her." A male voice broke me out of the feeling of victory.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"This is Jefferson Villegas, he's a Dark Caster." My brother answered.

"What's he doing here than?"

"I came here to bring Alexis a new toy." He replied as he pointed to a female with a bag over her head. I growled at him.

"Alex, free her while I deal with this Dark Caster."

"Do not underestimate him brother, he's a Dark Necro-Caster." My Brother warned me. Jefferson grinned at me as he pulled out a Black staff. I lunged at him only to be kick by the copse of my _mother_. I jumped back up only to be slammed into the ground by a blast of dark magic.

"Let's see how long it takes to burn an Incubus." Jefferson asked as the copse of my _mother's_ hands lit on fire. _That's right; my __**mother's**__ unique ability was complete control over all kinds of fire. _I remembered, damn it, this may just have gotten worse. The copse sent a fire ball the size of a head at me; I raised my hands in an X formation. I waited for the pain, nothing but a little warmth. I opened my eyes to see the flames dancing upon my arms. "What tha…" I said in complete confusion.

"Well this may just have gotten a lot more fun. You a _sanguinem potestate accipientis_ or Blood Power Taker, you gain the abilities of the people you defeat in battle by draining them dry. I grinned as I thrusted my arms out towards the copse of my mother. My eyes widened behind my visors as the flames raced towards it in a twin tornados formation. An inhuman scream pieced the air as the flames engulfed the copse, about a few seconds later the flames died down to reveal a brunt ground around a pile of ashes.

"Well than, that's nic…" He was cut off as a sword decimated his head.

"Well, now that he's taken care of can you help me out? I have no clue what I'm supposed to do about her injuries." My brother said as Jefferson's body fell to the floor.

"Dear god." I whispered, she was dying. "What's your name Miss?"

"Cassia, Cassia Homes, and you are?" She whispered.

"Okay Miss. Homes, there's no way to make this any easier, so I'll be blunt. You're dying."

"I-I-I f-f-f-fig-ure-d s-s-so." She whispered once again.

"I have a way to save you but you will never be able to go into the sunlight again."

"Like a vampire?"

"In a way, it's up to you."

"I want to live."

"Then brace yourself for the pain and change." I whispered softy. "Alex, get everything ready to go, I want to get home before the sun comes up. Miss. Homes, I have a piece of advice, focus on a happy thoughts, brace yourself." I said as I bent down to bite her.

No one's Pov

A scream of pain rang though out the air, the Deadly trio is complete. Jonathan Sonnier (Alpha Succubus), Cassia Homes (High Succubus), and Alexander Kinnari (Necro-Incubus). The some of the deadliest Succubus and Incubus's around.

**AN: I hope you like …and into the past part 1, Jonathan. This story is very fun to write but it's kinda disappointing not to get a single review since chapter 4 and it makes me sad. I don't want to give up on this story but if I don't get any reviews that might just happen. So for the sake of this story plz review.**


	8. and into the past part 2, (Cassia)

…and into the past part 2, (Cassia Homes)

Cassia's Pov

My life was normal and very boring, get up, go to school, go home and get ready for work, go to work and deal with an asshole that won't leave me alone, go home and repeat. That was my life for past 17yrs, but that changed when I was kidnap by Jefferson and met Jonathan and Alex for the first time. This all leads up to my current pose, lying down on a bed, not knowing where I am, or what was going on. The pain was finally over, I could hear to males arguing over me.

"Jonathan, this is irresponsible! To change someone at such a young age, you could have killed her!"

"I wouldn't have in the first place; I had just drained my _mother_ dry before changing her. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you what my unique ability is, I'm a _sanguinem potestate accipientis_."

"What? Did you say _sanguinem potestate accipientis?_"

"Yes I did, why?"

"You drained you mother dry after you had beat her in battle, right?"

"Yes."

"What ability did you get from her?"

"I think it was her ability to control fire." I groaned. "We'll save this argument for a later date. "Miss. Homes, can you hear me?"

"Shut up, you're too loud." I moaned.

"Ha-ha, that means you good, now, let's starts with explaining what you are. I'm going to leave that to Josph, I'll meet you for your first training session down stairs." He said before walking away.

"Hi Miss. Homes, I'm Josph Jackson, this will take a while to explain. So I'm just going to start with what you are. You are a High Succubus."

"You mean the female demon that rapes man?"

"That's a myth about us, same goes with Incubus; they are nothing like what the myths say, well most of the time. Now time to inform you of everything you need to know about your new life. The first thing you need to know is that you can never go outside during the day; the sunlight will kill you and/or make you very weak.

"The second thing that you need to know is that you won't be able to sleep any more. This means you have more time to get more stuff done, this also means that training your powers, teaching you about the world you now live in, training you in the art of using weapons will happen at night. Jonathan will train you in your ability's, weapons, and combat, I will be teaching you about our world, and Alex will help you with protecting you self with magic.

"The third thing you'll need to know is that human food will make you sick, they will no longer sustain you anymore. That means you will need to use the only two ways we can keep up our strength. The first way is to drink human blood or animal blood, but I heard that animal blood is not very tasty. The second way is to 'feed' off of dreams, it's not as effective as drinking human blood but it still gets the job done.

"Next is the fact that you strength has been increased twofold, same goes with your speed, stamina, endurance, and agility. You can also use magic, as I said; Alex will train you in that. The kind of magic you can use is the basics; if you can use other kind is something I not sure about. You've also gained the ability to 'rip' or teleport yourself, another, or both.

"There's also another ability you have, but I can't tell you what it is because I don't know. That ability is unique to each person. And they can have more than one unique ability, but that very rare. Jonathan is a _sanguinem potestate accipientis_ or Blood Power Taker and _animi Umbra_ or Shadow Mind. Shadow mind allows Jonathan to entire your mind and make you see thing that are not there, make you feel things, and/or drive you insane. Alex's ability is still unknown but it'll come out soon enough."

"That's a lot to take in Mr. Jackson; I'm going to need some time to myself." I asked, trying to wrap my head around my new life.

"That's understandable Miss. Homes and plz, just call me Josph." Josph replied.

"Only if you call me Cassia." I replied.

"Very well Cassia, when you ready Jonathan is waiting for you down stairs."

"Thank you." This may just be the start of a new life, not the one I wanted but still a fresh start that I needed. Look out world, here I come.

-Line Break-

It's been a month since I joined Percy, Alex, and Josph, but they won't tell me were Jonathan and Alex go at night, it's like they don't trust me.

"I know what you thinking Cassia, we do trust you it's just that you're not ready." Jonathan started as he walked up to me.

"I can handle myself." I replied.

"I know."

"I told you…Wait what?" I asked, completely confused.

"I know you can handle yourself in hand to hand combat, but how long do you last against me and Alex when we spar using are powers?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Once you can last a hr. against me or Alex using what you are able to get your hands on and you ability's."

"Let's go, right here right now." I challenged Jonathan.

"Very well, ready yourself." He warned.

"Jonathan, don't hold back." I told him before I lunged.

"You got it, whoa. That one was uff." Jonathan was slammed into the basement wall. "Nice round house kick."

"Oh shut up." I muttered. "Let's see how you like the cold." I used a recently found ability, controlling anything that's cold. I lunched Ice spikes at him, a wall of fire appeared between him and me. Prefect, I thought as I covered myself with Ice before lunging though the fire wall. Smack, my fist connected with his face. Smack, round house kick to the back, slamming him into the ground. Bam, I pick him up by his hair and pants before throwing him into the wall.

"What the hell is going on down her?" Alex asked/yelled. Slam, Jonathan hit the wall next to Alex.

"Jezz, Jonathan you okay?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter by Cassia." Jonathan groaned.

"Do you need help?" Alex asked, before I axe kick him into the floor. "Damn! That hurts more then I remembered."

"You boys out all ready?" I taunted.

"No!" Alex yelled as one of his undead minions came up behind me.

"Not going work Alex." I replied before I stomped my left foot on the ground followed by my right before spinning on my heel and axe kicking the minion, cutting him in half. I slammed my fist together, before I bought my left forearm down on another one's head, slicing it in half as well. I turned on my right heel; I round house kick Alex, sending him into the wall. I followed that by once again turning on my left heel and bring my left fist forward, resulting in a combo move. By turning on my left heel I dodge the Spartan aimed at my back, following that with a hard left hook to Jonathan's face.

"Come on boys, you going to let little old me beat you." I taunted them once again as I bought my right fist into a minions head. I back round house kicked another ones neck, slicing its head off. I froze another as I created a reinforced Ice sword and dagger. I slammed my new Ice dagger into another's head while copping a seconds head off. I slammed left followed by my right foot down; I dropped my Ice weapons in favor of the Ice knuckle spikes.

After I downed the last undead minion I back kick, hitting Alex in the chest. I then Axe kicked Jonathan's right leg, followed by a swift punch to the face. 'Ding'

"I win, I win! Finally, I get my first win." I chatted as both Alex and Jonathan just groaned.

"That you did, that you did Cassia. I think it's time to join Alex and Jonathan on their missions. Now let's go rest up, it's time for _Arrow_." Josph called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, I'll get the boy's." I replied before turning to the sorriest sight I have ever seen Jonathan or Alex in. Alex was on his feet but was trying to stay up right, stumbling around like someone who was drunk. Jonathan on the other hand, he had it even moved from his spot on the ground. "You okay there Jonathan?"

"No, I feel like I was on the wrong end of an epic ass kicking." I gigged. "And had a truck run over me, I think my right leg is broken."

"Need some help?" I noticed Alex had somehow made his way up the stairs.

"Yes, yes I do." He moaned out. I took pity on him and picked him up. "What the hell… Put me down!"

"You said you needed help, so I'm helping you, Josph! Jonathan Thinks his right leg is broken." I called out.

"I'll take him." Josph said as he lifted Jonathan out of my arms and headed down the hall.

"Hey Cassia, how did you slice my minions and not crush them?" Alex asked me.

"Easy." I replied as I slammed my fist together. "Take a look." Alex started to inspect my gloves/gantlets. They had on both forearms blades that retraced into the glove/gantlet. "My boots are the same; I thought it would be neat, effective, and stylish."

"I may just use this design." Alex mused.

"Umm… No. You don't see me copying your stuff, do you?" I replied, quite fiercely.

"Okay, I'm not going to use this design, I promise." Alex replied, I stiffly nodded still staring at him as I slammed my fist together, only to nearly shove him though the wall trying to get to the living room as my favorite TV show came on.

"Jezz, I feel for any guy that goes out with her." Alex muttered.

"I heard that! Now shut up!" I yelled as my show came on.

-Line Break-

-Time Skip 3 months-

"'Crash' Damn it Alex, could you be any louder?" I asked. "'Bang' Forget it."

"Guys, pay attention, we cannot fail this mission." Jonathan hissed.

"That's why you're leading this mission." I hissed back.

"I hate you guys sometimes." Jonathan muttered to himself.

"Umm… should they be pointing at us?" Alex asked.

"No… get down!" Jonathan yelled before we all ducked, about a second later a column of fire shattered though the window we were just looking though.

"I'll take the big one you get the others." I said before slamming my fist together and my feet on the ground before jumping over the broken glass and into the warehouse. I could hear Jonathan mutter 'Dear god, why did I change her again?' I just laughed as I bought my fist though the create they were hiding behind.

"Wanna play a game?" I had to hold back a giggle as I used a line from the one of the _Saw_ movies. "Because I do." I finished in a sing-song high pitched voice. A few of the guys took off screaming about a demon woman. I giggled. "Ready or not, here I come." I said, still using the high pitched sing-song voice.

I throw one of my throwing ninja stars, nailing a couple of Dark Casters in the head. "Remind me again as of why we're here?" I asked, I really didn't want to miss the newest episode of _Arrow_.

"Because, if these creates leave here they'll be shipped off to an unknown location for the use of creating the drug that made that thing, holy shit. This thing is strong." Alex answered.

"But I'm stronger." I said as I slammed my fist onto the things face. "What tha…" I didn't even make its head move an inch. Smack! I was backhanded into a wall; my vision burred for a second before coming back into focus. "Damn that hurt." I climbed out of the wall, that's when thing happened so quickly it was had to focus on one thing. The sound of a gun going off more than once, pain in my chest, my left arm, and both my legs. Than that thing slammed its fist on my face, I flew though the wall. The last thing I remember is Jonathan and Alex yelling my name, than the Darkness took over and I fell into a blissful sleep.

**AN: This had to have been one of the easiest chapters I have ever written in all of my life. I mean once I started this chapter I just could stop. By the way, Arrow is a TV show by DC Comics; it's based off of the Green Arrow comic book. Also, I never watched any of the Saw movies in my life, so I had no clue if any other line than 'Wanna play a game?' was from any of the movies. Plz Review, I need them. I'll send Cassia after you once she gets better.**

**Cassia: I'm going kill you Jonathan!**

**Me: If you kill me you'll never get better.**

**Cassia: I hate you.**

**Me: I love you to.**

**Jonathan (The Character): back off Jonathan.**

**Me: I shouldn't have named you after me, this will get annoying and confusing very quickly.**

**Jonathan (Character): Than call me Shade.**

**Me: You wish Jon-Jon.**

**Jon-Jon/Shade/Jonathan (character): That's it, get back over you Jackass!**

**Me: You do know you are based off of me, right?**

**Jon-Jon/Shade/Jonathan (character): I'm going to kill you.**

**Me: I've gotta go, I see you guys next update.**

**Cassia: I'll help you slowly kill.**

**Me: That's if I survive, hey, let me go. I still have to post this, no, no, noooooooooooooooo. HELP ME!**


	9. and into the past part 3, (Percy)

…and into the past part 3, (Percy)

Percy's Pov

"Percy, you need to come outside." Nick begged with me.

"I'll come out when someone needs me Nick." I replied

"Percy, everyone needs you. The younger campers need their role model, their Icon, their mentor, their father figure, and they need their leader. The older campers need their leader back, they need their brother back, and the camp is starting to lose them confidents. The camp thinks you are broken, and if you broke, then their broken as well.

"They all need their leader back; they also need you to be the pillar that they rely on. Most of all, they need their teacher back."

"Good speech Nick, now get out so I can get dressed." I replied.

"Alright, but if you're not out within five minutes than I'm coming back in and dragging you out." Nick called over his shoulder, I just laughed.

-Line Break-

I nodded to a group of new campers; they were all staring at me. Maybe helping everyone around the camp will take my mind off of… My thoughts were cut off by a little girl tackling me.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled in delight.

"Hey Eizza, how are you doing?" I asked my adopted daughter.

"I beat Malcom today!" she replied.

"That's my girl." She smiled.

"Get back here you little b… Oh." Malcom pulled up short when he saw me. "Jackson, what are you doing outside?"

"I needed sometime to myself Malcom, I see you still as cocky as ever (Malcom hated me since the day Annabeth died. He's been after my spot as camp leader for quite a while now. He's been getting bolder and cocky since he retrieved Hades Helm of Darkness)."

"Now, if you would kindly let me finish handing out the punishment to Elizabeth Grey, I would not punishment you as whale." Malcom threated me.

"On what grounds?"

"None of your business Jackson." Malcom snapped at me, I just raised an eyebrow.

"I think I have all the right to know what grounds and the punishment you will be handing out."

"No you don't and for keeping me from punishing her you will be punished as well. I think dish cleaning and cleaning the stables will be your punishment Jackson and Grey's punishment will be doing hers, mines, and Ares cabins chores plus night portals will do."

"I think not Malcom. You're forgetting who has the title as camp director, leader of this camp, as well as patron of heroes. Now what did Miss. Grey do?"

"She embarrassed the leader of this camp, that being me ran when I went to punish her, and she disobeyed my orders. I told her to leave everyone alone because nobody wants her around!" Malcom informed me.

"Nick, tell Chiron to prepare the gods and the rest of the demigods for a title battle. And make sure that the romans are informed as well." I told Nick.

"When do you want this battle to happen?"

"Tell Chiron that this will go down tomorrow at 7'o clock."

"What's this title battle about Jackson?"

"Knowing you would not back out of any challenge, so I've challenged you and six people of your choosing, three god and the three demigods. I will only have two allies to help me in this battle."

"You're on Jackson." Malcom replied before running off just as Nick walked up to us.

"Where's he going?" Nick asked.

"He's going to go get his allies for the battle."

"And you aren't?"

"I already have my allies, you and my daughter."

"I'm in."

"Daddy, are you sure you want me to fight with you in Nick?" She asked.

"I'm sure; now let's go get some training in."

-Line Break-

"Daddy, I don't think I'll be able to do this." My daughter said as we waited to be induced, I thought back to the talk I had with Nick last night.

-Flash Back-

"Percy, I have to question why you're not getting Poseidon or Jason to fight alongside us. Why did you did you pick Eizza?"

"She unsure of herself."

"All the more to get Jason or our father."

"Nick, she afraid of what I think about her. She question's herself all the time. She thinks I made her my daughter because I pitied her, she thinks I'm not proud of her. But I am proud of her, I made her my daughter because I love her like my own, I've watched her grow up. From her birth till now I've been in her life, I really wish she was my daughter by blood."

"Damn dude, that was deep."

"Shut Nick."

"You love me."

"No, I'd love to go beat the shit out of Zeus, What a sec… That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I have a way to get my daughter back!"

"What, she here, isn't she?"

"No you fool; the one Zeus is keeping me away from."

"Wait, you have another daughter?"

"Dude, I had two girls and a boy on the way when Thalia died."

"Thalia was…"

"Yes, yes she was. I'm going to get my daughter back if it's the last thing I do."

-End Flash Back-

"You'll do just fine my girl; just remember what I taught you. Now shh, Chiron's talking."

"Camper's, Roman's, and gods and goddess of Olympus, we are here today to watch a battle between Percy and Malcom. Malcom will six people that will help him in this battle. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, one of the seven. Nico di Anglo, son of Hades, the Ghost King. Frank Zang, son of Mars, one of the seven. Mars Ultor, Roman god of war. Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, justice, battle strategies, and crafts and arts. And finally, Hades, Greek god of the underworld, wealth, and the dead. These six people will help Malcom fight Percy and his Allies." Chiron paused to let the cheering die down.

"Percy I really think we should have brought Poseidon onto our team." Nick said, panicking.

"Nick! Calm yourself. We'll win this, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure daddy?"

"I knew who Malcom would ask to help him fight me. I knew we would be battling two war gods, a god of death, Nico, Jason, and Frank."

"How?" Nick asked.

"Malcom would most likely asked his mother to help him, then he would ask the other war god that doesn't like, expect he would be in his roman form. Malcom would then ask the second, third, and fourth strongest demigods to help him. Both Malcom and his mother would believe I would have asked Poseidon and someone else. What that they don't know is that I am the camps best strategist for a reason. I choose you for you control over water, earthquakes, and storms, you will be able to boost anything I make using the power from my adopted father.

"I choose my daughter because of her control over magic and the fact that she's the only demigod to ever be personally trained by me. Now then, Nick, you and Eizza will attack Malcom, Jason, Nico, and Frank while take on the three gods. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"I understand daddy."

"Now that you've all calmed down let's see who will be helping Percy out. Percy's allies will be Nick Rogers, son of Poseidon, Champion of Khione and Elizabeth Grey, daughter of Hecate, adopted daughter of Percy Jackson, and Champion of the patron of heroes!" I walked out from the tent like thing was, I could see confusion on Malcolm's and Athena's faces.

"Where's Poseidon?" Malcom asked.

"He somehow knew that we were expecting Poseidon instead of a little girl." Athena said with amazement in her voice. "How did you know?"

"I'm not the best strategist in the camp for a reason Athena."

"That title belongs to Malcom, not you." Athena replied.

"Well than, you use a front to fool your opponents, don't you Percy." Mars asked.

"You're correct Lord Mars." Athena looked anger. "I knew that because of my heritage people would think that I'm a seaweed brain. That I would rely on others to come up with the plains, Athena would have never figured it out. Her pargest against Poseidon would stop her from the truth about me. Now are we going to stand here and talk or are we going to fight, because I have another fight I need to prepare for."

"What might that be Percy?" Chiron asked.

"The upcoming fight between me against Zeus and Hera."

"Why are you fighting for the King and Queen of Olympus for Percy?"

"Mine and Thalia's only daughter, Anna Talia Grace Jackson. Now let's began Chiron."

"Alright, here's what's at stake, if Percy loses, Malcom will get the titles as the strongest demigod, leader of camp half blood, and patron of heroes. If Malcom loses, Percy will get the title as best strategist in camp. Let the fight began!" Chiron yelled as I charged Athena, Hades, and Mars.

"The gods are mine, you guys take the others!" I yelled as my sword clashed with Hades' sword. I kick his leg, which allowed me to dodge the strike from Athena and activate my spear. I pressed the top of the can of mace; Thalia's old spear lunged out. While using my spear to block the strike Hades sent my way, I kicked Mars in the chest to stop the over swing. I crossed sword and spear as I blocked all of Athena's strikes. I need to throw Athena out of her zone, time to taunt her.

"Damn Athena!" I yelled. "You're getting rusty." The smirk on her face vanished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Athena growled at me.

"You're the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies right?"

"Yes, I am." I could see the pride swell in her face.

"You take you opponents down within 10 minutes right?"

"Yes, why are you asking me this?" I was beginning to confuse her, phase 1 complete, began phase 2.

"Ok, if you take your opponents down so quickly than why am I still standing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Athena was started to crumble underneath her pride.

"If you're the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, than why am I still standing? Should you have beaten me by now?" I asked as I dodged a sword strike.

"Are you saying I'm not smart enough to beat a mere demigod?" Athena asked/yelled. "Are you saying I can't beat a son of Poseidon in battle?" She nearly roared. I could hear the shadows started to talk to me.

_Milord! Plz accept your birth right!_

_Yes, you'll need to accept it! It's the only way to win this battle and the one for your daughter!_

I sighed. _'Fine, I accept my birth right as the son of Nyx, Erebus, Sally Jackson, and Poseidon!'_ I hope this will not come back to bit me in the ass.

No one's Pov (I know I didn't do this in the last to chapters)

The sky began to darken, the stars become brighter, and the shadows around Percy seemed to reach out and hug him. Percy stepped back into the shadows, disappearing from view. Percy reappeared behind Athena although he looked different. His tan skin had turned pale, his sea green eyes were now midnight purple, and they seemed to pull you in. His bronze Greek armor was gone and in its place was a black trench coat that had white dots that faded in and out. Sometimes they were very brighter, others times they were very dim.

In place of his blue worn out shoes were black combat boots. His blue jeans were replaced with black and midnight purple combat pants. A midnight purple tee-shirt with a trident and two unknown symbols on it had replaced his white tee-shirt. A pair of sea green fingerless gloves adorned his hands, and finally a black and midnight purple adorned Percy's head. A broad sword was on his back while a sword that could have been riptides twin was on his waste. A Bowie knife was strapped to both of his legs.

Percy's Pov

I could feel the shadows around me. The power was unknown to me, but it somehow felt like I've used it all my life. I can't even tell you how I felt. The only way is to say what it felt like was as if I had found a part of myself that I didn't know I was missing. I could tell something was up when the shadows grew darker and the voices started to talk to someone else.

_Milord, you're here._

_It's in honor milord._

_Lord, you son is a great warrior is he not?_

_Boss! Behind you!_

I rolled to the left just in time to dodge a strike from Mars. I started to listen to the shadow I started to call Jack.

'_Jack, tell me where they are.'_

_On it boss. Mars is 5ft back to your 6'o clock. Athena is 6ft away at 8'o clock. Hades is right in front of you._

I kicked my leg to the side, hitting Athena on her breast plate. I lunged toward Hades, throwing him off guard as I hit him while he was in the shadows. I joined him within the shadows, taking the fight to Hades as I pushed him to his defeat. I used the disarming move on Hades making his sword fall out of his hands.

"I yield, Percy." Hades said before vanished from the field, his defeat allowed me to take a look towards my daughter. She was holding her own against Nico and his undead friends. Nick was fighting Jason and Frank, who was in bear form. Returning my focus to the battle against Mars and Athena, I started to taunt Athena some more.

"Athena, you're getting rusty. If a mere demigod is beating you at you own game. A mere mortal is beating you, using your own dominion against you. That must be embarrassing for you. Isn't?" I taunt the enraged goddess.

"I'm going to kill you Jackson!" She roared at me. I took her rage to my own use as I lunged towards her. She turned on a dime, thrusting her spear towards me and falling into my trap. I twisted to the left, dodging the strike, and grabbed her spear. I ripped it out of her hands and slammed the butt of the spear into her stomach making her bend over to catch her breath. Using the spear as a pole, I left legged axe kicked her in the back, sending her onto the floor. I placed the spear head at her neck, ending her time within the arena.

I turned to Mars as I tossed the spear away and unsheathed the broad sword that rested upon my back. "I guess it's just you and me now, isn't?" I asked.

"It seems that way to me." He replied.

"You gods always have something up your shelves somewhere."

"Do not judge me with the actions my fellow gods make. As long as you keep it fair, I will do the same, now I guess it's time to begin our dual!"

"That it is!" I yelled back as my sword crossed his. The sound of are swords violently hitting each other with enough force to break conerect blocks. I could tell the other stopped fighting to watch us. It seemed neither of us could get of us could get the upper hand.

_Hey, boss, use you birth powers!_

Heh, heh… I forgot about them. Although I still don't know all of them I knew what shadow traveling was and how to do it. I shadow traveled behind Mars, only to have the strike blocked. No matter how many times or where I shadow traveled he seemed to know where I was before I did. This is getting annoying very quickly. I needed to end this before I lost too much of my strength. Going off of my muscle memory I pulled off an old move that helped me when a lot of battles.

Locking our swords together, I swept my left leg out locking my left leg with his. I let my right hand let go of the sword, allowing me to pull my fist back and punch Mars as hard as I could in the face. Crack! Mars's nose was shattered, that made him pull back which made him forget that our legs where lock together. He hit the floor, hard. I put my swords under his chin, forcing him to yield. Just like Athena and Hades, he vanished from the arena. That just left Frank and Malcom. I knew Nico was taken out by Eizze while Jason was defeated by Nick.

"Eizze, I'll fight Malcom. You go help Nick out!" I yelled as I blocked an overhead strike from Malcom that would have put my daughter out of the dual.

"I'm on it daddy!" She replied. After the gods where defeated it had become too easy to beat them. Nick and Eizze took Frank down about three minutes after I beat Malcom.

"Good job Percy; it seems you still in charge of camp half blood."

"It was nothing special Chiron. I wanted to show Malcom you can't just come back from a quest and think you're ready to lead more than two demigods. It's harder than I make it look. Now onto the next battle, Zeus! I challenge you and Hera for my Daughter you wrongful keep from me!" I yelled towards the sky, knowing Zeus was listening. "Just me vs. you and your wife!"

With that out of the away I turned and walked to Eizze. "You've made me so proud today Eizze." I said as I hugged her.

"Think you daddy! Now why are you challenging Zeus and his wife over me?" My adopted daughter asked.

"No Eizze, Not you." I replied as my tone was getting softer. "You sister."

"You mean Anna?!" Eizze asked, her voice's tone going up.

"Yes, I mean Anna."

"Yes! I finally get to meet her." Eizze started to jump around.

"You challenge has been accepted Jackson! Meet us at the Olympian Arena here on Olympus in one hr." I gained a big smile on my face as I begin to make plains to insure my victory. I will get my Daughter back.

-Line Break-

The Olympian was pack with gods and goddess, Zeus and Hera, who tried to look like this was not affecting her, was standing on the other side of the arena.

"The goddess's Nike, Nemesis, and Artemis will be the judges for this fight. Fighters, you can begin!" Athena yelled. Zeus did the best thing he's known for, he throw a lightning bolt at me. Fool, I thought as I raised my hand and absorbed the bolt, giving me a boost of power.

"What! How did you absorb my bolt?!" Zeus was having a panic attack.

"Easy, Thalia made a deal with Hades, one I did not like." I explained as I slowly walked towards Hera. "If she would give up the Isles of the Blessed and go to the Elysium instead, Hades would do a ritual that would allow her to give any powers she had to someone she loved. She choose me to have her powers so I can live out my life, just like she gave me her weapons before she died." I was six feet away from Hera when I shadow traveled, much to the shock of the gods, behind her and Spartan kick her in the back.

I shadow traveled right next to her and put riptide at the back of her head. "Do you yield?" I asked.

"I yield." She said with a tone of pure hated that was all aimed at me.

"How did you take Hera out so quickly?" Zeus asked.

"Easy, I used both my sourrdeds and her lack of fighting skills to my advantaged. I also planned out many ways that would help me win this battle." I once again explained to Zeus, I came prepared for this battle, I stocked up on my weapons replenished my stomach with food, and planned out everything. I will win this battle.

"Fine, you may have planned this battle out but you will not win." That was Zeus's reply before he charged me head on. Good thing I planned this out, I thought as I rolled out of the way and throw one of my throwing knives. I hit Zeus in the back of his leg.

"Is that all the king of the gods has to fight me with?" I taunted, trying to use the same tact against Zeus that allowed me to beat Athena in battle. What I didn't know is that this had just turned into my hardest battle so far. Lighting started to dance around Zeus.

"You want to see the power of the king of the gods? Then so be it!" Zeus yelled as thunder rumbled across the sky. A storm started to form over Olympus as lighting started to come down on the arena. I rolled to the side dodging a bolt of light the width of a car. When the lighting became bigger, louder, and brighter was when I realized I never planned for the possibility that Zeus would use his master bolt.

"May Chaos have mercy on me?" I whispered as I ducked into the shadows to get my newest weapons and armor on.

_My lord, a message from Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus._

'_What is it; I'm a bit busy if you didn't notice.'_

_Milord and Milady say you have only accepted you powers but not your titles and the rest of the power._

'_Wait, what?!'_

_Yes, my prince._

_My prince, you need to accept you title as Heir to the Darkness and The Night, Listener of the Shadows, Reader of the Night, Keeper of the Mist and The Stars, Bender of Wills, and Father of the Shadow Warriors._

'_What do mean by Father of the Shadow Warriors? But I haven't created any warriors made from the shadows.'_

_No, you haven't. But you have fathered the first Shadow Warrior._

'_You don't mean…?'_

_Yes, Anna Talia Grace Jackson is the first of the Shadow Warriors the will rise to protect this world and serve you my prince._

I'm a bit heisted on accepting this because of the power I would get.

_My prince, you do not need to worry about the power corrupting you, you are the first being, other than Chaos, to have a heart of gold and a soul made of silver._

'_But…'_

_My prince, if you do not accept you rightful powers and titles than you cannot win this battle, than the world would be doomed._

'_Why?'_

_Because you need to raise princess Anna, if you do not the world will die with Anna's separation from her father._

'_Anna will die?'_

_If she is not raised by you._

'_How?'_

_You have the stuff you need in your aura that any child of the night or darkness needs to survive until they can make their own._

'_Than how am I alive?_

'_Sally only raised you from the age of 3, Nyx raised you until you started to survive without her auras help._

'_Fine…I accept my titles as_ _Heir to the Darkness and The Night, Listener of the Shadows, Reader of the Night, Keeper of the Mist and The Stars, Bender of Wills, and Father of the Shadow Warriors.'_ There was a conviction in my voice that could only come from a father trying to protect his child.

_Brace yourself my prince._

I screamed as one of Zeus's lightning bolts hit me in the back, and then came the rush of power that made everything numb. Than everything seemed to fall into place, it became easier to hear the shadows, I could see the wills of everyone around me, and then came the need to save my child from both Zeus and Hera and she doom if Zeus beat me. I was never going to give up till my daughter is safe from my brother's hands.

"Let's go Zeus." I said before I noticed the change of my voice, it was deeper and darker. There was the underlying of hate and anger within the tone.

"What tha… how did you aura change!" Zeus yelped as appeared in front of him. "Doesn't matter anyways, your still…" Zeus was cut off as I land a hard sucker punch upon his jaw.

"_**You're not going to beat me Zeus; I will have my daughter back. I will make my family complete by day break.**_" I started as I nailed him in the stomach. "_**Did you know that at night I am strongest since one of my two birth mothers was the Primordial of the Night and the Stars? There's also the fact that one of my two birth fathers was the Primordial of Darkness.**_

"_**You will not beat me today Zeus.**_" I growled out. "_**I will have my daughter back, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do.**_" I needed to save her, I needed to be there for both of my daughters, and most of all, I needed them as well.

"You are not going to beat me Percy; I am the king of the gods for a reason!" Zeus yelled as he throws his master bolt at me. I jump _onto_ the bolt; I use the bolt as a spring broad. I tackled Zeus out of the sky. I rolled as soon as Zeus hit the ground; I jumped up and round house kick Zeus as he tried to get up. I wiped out riptide and aimed it at Zeus's head.

"_**Yield Zeus!**_" I nearly roared.

"Never!" He yelled back as he lunged at me, I side step and brought my knee up. His head slammed into my awaiting knee cap, crack! Both his jaw and nose broke when he slammed into my knee. I held my sword at his heart. "I-I Yield." Zeus said sounding defeated.

"Winner of this duel is Percy Jackson, which means Anna Talia Grace Jackson will now be raise by her _rightful_ father." Nike yelled; bring a smile to my face.

"Umm… Percy, I need you to come with me to my place. Anna's gone into some kind of coma, and if she doesn't wake up within the next hr. she will die.' Apollo stated from behind me.

"Take me there now Apollo!" I yelled at him, as soon as I said his name, Apollo teleported us to Anna. "Give her to me." I ordered him.

"But I'll have to take her off of life support!" Apollo replied. "It will kill her!"

"Apollo, I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing." I said.

"Alright." Apollo sounded unsure as he undid all the tubes and other stuff I didn't know the name of. "I trust you." Apollo handed me my daughter, who I expertly carried in my arms. Apollo gasped when Anna sighed and snuggled into me. "That shouldn't happen; she should still be gasping like she was before I handed her to you." Apollo sound so confused. "What tha…" Apollo trailed off when a midnight purple and black aura covered me and Anna.

"Apollo, you know how we all learned how I was a child of Poseidon, Erebus, Nyx, and Sally." I started to explain. "Well if you noticed the change in my appearance, than you've probably guested that I've accepted my heritage now."

"You have?' You said you would never accept it, what changed your mind?"

"Her."

"You mean Anna? How did she change your mind?"

"I listen to the shadows advice; it's saved my life more than once. They told me that there was more to the power of being a child of Nyx and Erebus. I have more titles and power then other children of them."

"What are they?"

"I am the Heir to the Darkness and the Night, Listener of the Shadows, Reader of the Night, Keeper of the Mist and the Stars, Bender of Wills, and Father of the Shadow Warriors."

"What?"

"I am the Heir to Erebus and Nyx; if one of them fades I will take their spot. I am the Listener to the Shadows because I am the only child of the Darkness and the Night to ever listen to what they say. I am Keeper of the Stars and the Mist for a reason I really don't know about. The title Bender of Wills comes from my ability to lead, rule over, and beat everyone I ever meet. I am the Father of the Shadow Warrior because I am the father of Anna."

"You mean Anna is a Shadow Warrior, whatever those are." As If to prove my point Anna's form went from a human infant to a solid shadow the shape and size of Anna before her form turned back. "Whoa."

"The reason Anna had gotten better when she entered my arms are because the children of the Night and the Darkness rely on a part of the aura their father or mother gives off. She is a child of both the Night and the Darkness. She may not be a daughter of Nyx or Erebus but she is their Heirs child and that makes her a child of both Night and Darkness."

"But you were raised by Sally, how are you still alive?"

"Nyx raised me from birth to my 3rd birthday. So I was raised by the Night."

"Awesome! I know a prince!" I chucked at that before I looked down to my little girl. She had a tuff of black hair on her head, she had Thalia's facial features, and she was so cute. Her eyes opened to revile a pair of mismatched eyes; her right eye was sky blue, the color of Thalia's eyes, while her left eye was midnight purple with flecks of black in them. Both of her eyes had a ring of sea green around her Iris's.

"Hi there." I said in a low and very soft tone, I could tell Apollo's jaw was wide open. What I didn't know was that the other Olympians were here. "How are you doing Anna?" I asked as I rubbed my nose against hers softly, causing her to giggle. She yawned so I started to rock her back and forth while singing a song to her.

"Go to sleep my little Shadow.

Go to sleep and dream of the wonders around you.

Go to sleep and let time pass you by.

Go to sleep and let the Darkness keep you warm.

Go to sleep and let the Nights light keep you happy.

Go to sleep and let daddy watch over you.

Let the sea calm your dreams.

Let your sprit fly, let your sprit be free.

Go to sleep my little shadow."

"Wow, when did you get all soft Jackson?" Ares asked.

"Ever since I became a protective father. A father who doesn't want you to ever be around his daughter, ever." My voice was soft and low but still sounding very deadly.

Ares gulped. "Dually noted." Ares replied before bolting out of the room.

"That also goes to you too Aphrodite; if you ever mess with her love life, you will find yourself that you will never remain beautiful. You stay away from her too, Athena. I only want Hestia and Poseidon, no one else is allowed to be around my daughter without me or If I give you the ok. Oh, and Artemis, stay away from my daughters at all times unless they go to you. Now I am going to head home and tuck Anna in, goodnight everyone." I stated before walking into the shadows and shadow traveling away.

"I will do everything in my power to keep our daughter alive and give her the life we never had Thalia. That I vow upon my life, I'll keep our girl safe Thalia. I'll keep her safe."

Extra 1

I laughed as Eizze staired at Anna. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come say hi to your little sis?" I asked.

Eizze's face went red. "I'm just a little shocked on how much she looks like you and of how adorable she is." Eizze said as she walked over to us. "Hi Anna, I'm you older sister." Anna giggled at the face Eizze was making; I left the room to let my daughters play together.

"You're different." Nick stated as I walked into the bunk bed room to catch some shut eye before we leave.

"How so?" I asked as I started to change.

"You're a lot kinder and softer than you were before Anna and Eizze came into your life."

"Yeah, well being a father does that to you, or at least that's what I heard."

"What are you going to do next now that you have Anna back?"

"Well, you, Eizze, Anna, and I are going to go visit Sally, then we're come back."

"We're going to go meet you mom daddy?" Eizze asked.

"Yes we are."

"Can we plz go now! Plzzzz." Eizze begged, I guess I'll have to get some shut eye at moms.

"Let's go."

-Line Break-

"Umm… I don't think I'm ready to do this." I said nervously as we stood in front of my mom's front door.

"You're a wimp." Nick said before knocking on the door.

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know."

"I'm coming!" My mom yelled before opening the door. "Percy, why are you holding a baby?"

"Mrs. Jackson, may we come in." Nick asked.

"Of cause…"

"Nick, Nick Rogers, son of Poseidon." Nick replied as I sat down on the arm chair.

"You still haven't answered me Percy." My mom said.

"Umm…" I couldn't talk.

"Umm… are you daddy's mother?" Eizze asked. Nick started to snicker at that.

"Daddy?" Mom repeated to herself before putting things together. She looked at me. "Explain." I'm so screwed.

"Well, about four months ago, when Thalia was still alive, I took Eizze her under my wing. About two months ago I adopted Eizze." I said as calmly as I could. "Then, the day Thalia died I thought I lost my than my girlfriend that day. I thought I had lost Anna, Isabella, and Samuel that day."

"Who are Samuel, Anna, and Isabella?"

"Isabella would have been my second oldest daughter, Samuel would have been my only son, and Anna is my second oldest daughter."

"Wait, Thalia was pregnant?"

"Yes, yes she was." I was on the verge of tears now.

"Hold on, you said Anna is your second oldest…" She trialed off as her eyes landed on Anna, who was playing with my hair. "Is that her?"

"Yes, yes she is." I replied with a small smile on my face. "Mom, meet Anna Talia Grace Jackson."

She was quite for a while. "How do you feel about having Anna and Eizze being your daughters?" Nick had a smug smirk on his face, Eizze was looking at me, even Anna, who had no idea what was going on, was looking at me as whale.

"Get that smug smirk off your face, you are the godfather." I had the feeling of victory when Nicks face went from smug to what tha… "Eizze has made me very proud and she is one of the greatest decisions I've ever made." Eizze's face turned into a look of shock. "I told you Eizze, your my daughter, even if it by adoption." Eizze's face was slowly gaining a giant smile. "Anna is my greatest creation I have ever had any part in. Both Eizze and Anna are both everything I could want as my daughters."

My mom's face still held nothing that could give away anything she was thinking. The next words that came out of her mouth I thought I wouldn't hear until I had gotten a scolded. "Can I hold her?"

**AN: This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote, be happy I didn't spit it up into three chapters like I had planned to. Although this was the easiest to write in my thoughts so far. R&amp;R plz.**

**Jon: I still don't know whether I'm dead or not.**

**Me: Sorry, it was just too hard to write in Alex's Pov.**

**Alex: Why's it so hard?**

**Me: I can't write shy, thinking it though, and not trusting yourself anymore.**

**Alex: Good Point, you're the bold, brave, and not caring about what's happening writer.**

**Me: Alright, so this is what would have happened if I could right in Alex's Pov. Jonathan was safe for the moment, Cassia wakes up, Alex and Cassia have to go rob a blood bank, and Jonathan wakes up at the end of the chapter. Happy now.**

**Jon: Yes, now get back to work.**

**Me: Fuck off, I'm tried and I'm going to go play some X box or just read some fanfics. **

**Jon: You will finish this story!**

**Me: I will, just not tonight, I need a break. I just typed around 5,000 word today, plus I had a test, and I had to go to school.**

**Jon: Finish this story to night.**

**Me: Cassia helps me out.**

**Cassia: Ok!**

**She agreed a little to quickly.**

**Me: Cassia, what are you doing?**

**Clash!**

**Me: Cassia what the hell are you doing? I'll be back I'm going to go see what's going on back there.**

**Jonathan leaves**

**Alex: Umm…hi guys. Thank god, your back.**

**Jonathan sits back down**

**Me: There fighting back there, Alex, go stop them… what the fuck were you thinking Cassia!**

**Cassia: What?**

**Me: You just throw Jon though our living room wall! Oblivion is so going to ground me for that. Hey, stop fighting. I'll catch you guys later.**

**Jonathan grabs his broad sword in one hand and lights the another on fire with Oblivion fire and runs into the fight.**

**Alex: I guess I'll sign it off. Uh, Plz review, Jonathan needs those reviews badly, Hey! You almost hit me, great now the TV's on fire. Bye guys.**


	10. Percy's a what!

Percy's a what!

Tero's Pov

"What's has you troubled?" A voice called out.

"There's a new player out on the field."

"Is that so?" The voice asked. "Who might that be?"

"Percy Jackson." The voiced hissed at the name.

"So my brother has joined up with the Casters?"

"Can we get him to join us?"

"No, once my brother has joined a side it will become useless to convince him otherwise."

"So he must die." I said. "Such a waste."

"Yes, yes it is."

Lean's Pov

I had just sat down at our lunch table when Ridley asks the question that would lead to me almost having a heart attack.

"Good, you're here. So now that Lena's here can you ask the question you were going to ask?"

"Would you guys like meet my daughters, mom, and by best friends?" Percy asked, I'm sure my jaw dropped because Percy chuckled

"Daughters? When did you become a father?" Link asked.

"I've been one since last summer, I have an infant Daughter and an adopted 10yr old Daughter as well." Percy had a smile on his face. "Both have made me proud over the past time they've been in my life."

"How long have they been with you?"

"Well my infant Daughter has always been with me since I got here. My 10yr old has been up in New York for the time I've been down here. She is coming down here to visit, along with my mother, Nick, their godfather, and his twin sister, Jenny."

"I thought your mother died?" I asked.

"She did, but I gambled with fate to bring her back. She still maybe Sally Jackson to me, she goes by Samantha Jackson to the world now."

"Sweet, let's go." Link said.

"After school, ok?"

"Sure, when do we come over?"

"You could follow me home."

"All rightly than."

-Line Break-

'Waaaaaaa.' We could all hear the baby's cries as we pulled up. I saw Percy dash inside before any of us got out of the car. By time we walked through the door the baby had stop crying. I was not prepared for the scene I saw in front of me. Percy, who I knew as a bad boy who bends the rules, take crap from no one, and the boy who told off a very scarily pissed off female. Percy was gently cooing and softly singing to the child in his arms. The baby was giggling and pulling on Percy long hair, yet, he didn't seem to notice or care for that matter.

"I never thought Percy could be like this." Link asked, you could hear the shock in his voice. There were a lot of 'yeah', 'same here', and 'nether did I's' from everyone.

"I don't know how he is able to calm the child down just by being near her when I can't do it. I'm the Titan of motherhood and marriage for Pete's sake!" The woman, who I didn't notice till she walked up to us, said.

"You must be Rhea." Ethan said.

"Yes I am, young Ethan." The woman, now known as Rhea, replied. The doorbell rang, making us jump. "I'll get it."

"Hey guys." Percy said just now looking away from the baby. "Meet Anna."

"Hi Anna." I said with a smile on my face as I tweet her nose, making her giggle and do some kind of movement.

"She likes you." Percy replied to the look on my face. "She wants you to hold her."

"She…does?" I asked, shocked.

"I've played with Anna long enough to know almost every movement means. She wants to hold you."

"Alright." I replied, a bit unsure as I held my arms out, copying Percy's.

"Here you go." Percy said as he set Anna down in my arms. Anna pulled on my hair causing me to yelp in pain. The other's snickered. "Play with her, she doesn't like it when you hold her but you don't play with her. I'll be back."

"Percy, wait!" I called out, but Percy was already gone. "Darn it. Oww!" I yelped as Anna once again pulled my hair. "Umm… I don't know what to do." I said as I sifted Anna in my arms. Anna giggled. "Oh. So you ticklish." I said as I started to tickle her sides causing her to giggle uncontrollable.

Ethan's Pov

"What?" I just asked as I stared at my girlfriend, not being able to make sense of her acting this way. I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud girl.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled.

"Eizze! How are you doing?" Percy replied.

"Good, oh! Watch what I can do now." Eizze said before she grabbed a man's arm, I just noticed him, and twisted him over her shoulder.

"Jezz, Eizze. I didn't teach you that move so you can use it against." The man whined.

"Shut it Nick. Good job Eizze." The woman, why didn't I see her early, said. "By the way, my names Jenny Rogers, the idiot that just got his rear end handed to him are Nick Rogers, my twin brother." Jenny explained.

"Ethan, Nick and Jenny keep an eye on Eizze while she attends school. They are also her bodyguards."

"Oh, ok."

-Line Break-

Percy's Pov

Showing my friends my two daughters is better than I had hoped. I can now bring Anna with me when I go over to Lena's or the library. Before I could muse any more, I was broken out of my thoughts by a worried Lena.

"Percy, why is Anna getting paler by the second." My head snapped to Anna's in panic.

"Give her to me." I ordered as I let my aura free from it bindings, a faint midnight purple with sea green and black spots engulfed me.

"Ok?" Lena looked shocked at the tone my voice was in.

Lena's Pov

When Percy asked…no, when Percy _ordered_ me to hand him Anna, I was a bit taken back. Percy's never had that tone in his voice. "Ok?" I replied. As soon as Anna touched Percy the faint glow around him started to engulf Anna as well. It was when Anna sighed, she sighed! I think Percy was healing her. "Percy? Are you healing Anna?'

"Yes…and no."

"Explain."

"Anna is feeding, which will allow her to heal, breath, it even keeps her heart going."

"She doesn't look like she's feeding." Lena replied.

"She feeding off my aura, it's what's keeping her alive until she has her own aura."

"I didn't do that while I was her age."

"You're not a child of the night or darkness."

"Meaning."

"You have no connection to the Primordial goddess of the night and stars or the Primordial of darkness and the mist that keep the worlds apart. I have a connection to both, with means my daughter has one to. I also grew up with the two Primordials inside of my human parent for the first 5 yrs. of my life the rest is in the past."

"So, any Idea on what we're going to do about Tero and the others?"

"No."

"What are we going to do then?"

"We wait from them to make the first move."

"Is that wise?"

"No, but it's the only thing we can do at the moment. They need to make the first move. Until then, we can train and hope for the best."

-Line Break

Ethan's Pov

"Raise you sword higher." Percy said as I trained.

"This is impossible." I replied.

"No, it's not. Watch." Percy replied before doing the move I've been trying to do for the last hour.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"He trained and never gave up, not once." Sally said as she did the same move.

"You can do it?"

Sally laughed. "Of course, did you think Percy would not train me for something like this? I told him that I'd be there to help him with anything and everything in his life."

"Wow, talk about the mother of mother's." Link said as he sliced the head off the water dummy. "At least your mother approves of you do with your free time."

"I never said I approve of it, I just know that this is what he wants to do."

"It's not that I want to do this mom, I need to do this. My Fatal Flaw will not let me leave my friends to fight this evil alone." Percy said as Nick lunged at him. "Nice try Nick." Percy said before doing a move so quickly I could only make out the sounds.

"I yield." Nick said with a sigh.

"Is there anything that you can't do?" Link asked.

"Fly."

"You can't get into a plane and fly?"

"I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of having the plane being stuck down by my uncle Zeus."

"Well then."

"Hello my Son." A female voice called out as the shadow within the room seemed to be getting thicker.

"Nice to see you again Percy." A male voice called out after the woman's.

"Hello Erebus, Nyx, how are you." Percy's voice was very calm.

The woman, who I guess is Nyx, replied. "I hope you doing well?"

"I was, than you showed up."

"Harsh." Link whispered.

"You destroyed my life with your games." I could tell that Percy was very anger. "And because of your games, Aether is breaking free."

"Aether and Hemera are locked in an unbreakable prison." Nyx snapped back.

"My dear…" Erebus trailed off.

"Oh, right. Son, Kronos is free." Percy stiffed at the name.

"How?" Percy growled.

"We believe it was a Primordial that freed him." Nyx said.

"And that he's after you." Erebus stated. "And because of this reason we have decided to help you improve you control over our domains."

"I'm not leaving."

"What? We're offering something none of our children has been offered before!" Nyx yelled. "You have to accept it!"

"No."

"Why?" Erebus asked.

"Because I have friends I'd leave behind."

"They'll be able to come as well."

"I also have two Daughters' that I will not have near you." Percy was calm, that's not a good sign.

"We're grandparents?" Nyx asked, looking shocked.

"In a way."

"How is that?"

"You are my birth parents as well, even if I don't like it. That means you are, by blood, their grandparents, although you will never see them if I have my way." Percy said. "Now leave me alone." Nyx and Erebus vanished.

Percy's Pov

"That was a bad Idea Uncle." I froze. "Seems you still remember me."

"Kronos." I growled as I slowly turned around.

"Percy? Anna wants you…" Rhea trailed off when she saw Kronos.

"Is that a Daughter?" Kronos had a look in his eyes. "It's seems the monsters I sent failed more than I had hoped, if you want something done, you'd better do it yourself." Before I could stop him Kronos had already fired a golden blast at Rhea. The scream I heard confirmed my fears, my heart sunk when the light faded to reveal that Rhea and Anna were gone.

"I'm going to kill you." I said as the Darkness started to creep into me.

"So what, you lost a daughter. I've had mine betray me."

"She was all I had left that had a connection to Thalia." I growl out, I could tell my voice was Deeping. It was eerie close to the one I'd be using near the end of the fight with Zeus.

"So what." That was my breaking point; all the pain, hated, anger, and rage that had been building inside me took over.

No one's Pov

Percy clothes had changed, instead of the armor Percy had been using during the fight with Zeus; a new set had taken its place. It had a scarf around Percy neck, with a juggernaut like chest plate, legs, arms, and gloves. It was a beautiful midnight purple and black color that bended with the colors white, blood red, and grey perfectly.

"_You. Are. Dead. To. The. World. Now. And. Forever. Kronos._" Percy almost truly growled those words out. Just the tone of the voice had sent chills down everyone's back, with Kronos being affected the most.

"Bring Jackson." Kronos tried to sound calm, it wasn't working. 'Clang!' The sound of the sword Percy had in his hands now, where did it come from, hit the Scythe that Kronos had been holding for a while now.

Anna's Pov

Pain, so much pain. That's all I could feel at the moment. How could there be so much pain? I just wanted to give up.

"_No! Don't you dare give up, I really don't want to see you are your father anytime soon, I want you to live a long life my baby girl._"

"Mom? Is that you?"

"_Yes, now, you need to head back, your father needs you. Now more than ever, great danger is coming for him. I'm asking you to watch over him for me. Can you do that?_"

"Yes. I'll watch over him for you, Mommy."

"_I see you in a few decades my baby girl._"

"Bye Mommy."

"_You'll have your new weapons waiting for you along with the armor I've had forged for you. Give the rose to your father for me._"

The Pain had vanished; it had been replaced by the power that was now going through me. My father needs me; I'm not going to let Mommy and Daddy down. I'll keep my father safe, for my mother, for me.

For thy father is thy soul, thy father's life is thy life.

My father is all I have left, I'm not going to let him go, no one can stop me.

Extra 2

Percy's

"Melinda Atlanta Smith, Your form needs much improvement." I called out as I finally made myself known.

"Percy!" She yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through when I saw you training." I look at the unharmed dummy. "Or trying to at least."

"P-Percy!" She yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my new pupil that I need to train. Be here tomorrow at 0900 or 9:00'o clock for your first training session. Don't be late." And with that I left, going to get everything ready.

-Time Skip-

0900

"Okay, when I call you name Plz say her. Melinda Smith."

"I'm here."

"Frank Zang."

"Hey."

"Jason Grace."

"Currently here." That made a few people laughs.

"Now I know who will be one of the odd one's." A 'Hey' came from Jason. "Piper McLean."

"I'm here."

"June Underwood."

"I'm here."

"Jin Yun-Yung."

"Watashi wa koko de masutā· Jakuson yo."(I'm here Master Jackson)

"Arigatōgozaimasu, gakusei andāuddo." (Thank you Student Underwood

"Anata ga nihongo o hanasu?" (You speak Japanese)

"Hai." (Yes)

"Saigo ni, kairon igai no darekaga watashi o rikai dekiru hito!" (Finally, someone other than Chiron who can understand me!)

"Watashi wa shitte iru (I would know), Elena Jackson."

"I'm here."

"Damien Porter."

"Hey."

"Harry Ikeda."

"Watashi wa koko ni iru yo." (I'm here to)

"Eizze Grey."

"I'm here Daddy."

"Nick Rogers."

"Sup."

"Hazel."

"I'm here."

"Nico di Anglo."

"I'm here as well."

"Okay, now that we're all here, I can now spit you into groups of two. Eizze Grey will be paired up with Nick Rogers. Jason Grace will be paired up with June Underwood. Piper McLean will be paired up with Jin Yun-Yung. Frank Zang will be paired with Nico di Anglo.

"Damien Porter will be paired up with Harry Ikeda. Elena Jackson will be paired up with Melinda Smith. Hazel will be paired up with Jenny Rogers.

"Now, break into your groups so we can begin." I started to walk around, watching my pupils. "You guys need to help you partner out, Melinda, raise your sword a little higher. Jenny, spread your legs apart." I looked around and smiled. I think I could get used to this.

Extra 3

"Happy Halloween Anna." I said to my Daughter who giggled back.

"You want up?" I asked Anna, who was making the baby sign for up.

"Alright, if you can survive the tickle monster." I replied to the hands garbing up sign. Anna started to giggle as I tickled her.

"Leave the poor baby alone." Rhea said. "I wouldn't want you to hurt her now would you?"

"We both now that tickling her is going to do nothing but make her giggle."

"If you say so."

"I know so, niece."

"I still can't believe that you're my uncle."

"What's so hard to believe? I mean, you have the imposable right in front of you."

"Uhh."

"Me, playing with my daughter. So much for the hard as nails Percy Jackson."

"You're still him. You've just found you soft spot. You little girl."

"Goodnight and happy Halloween Rhea."

"Well goodnight Percy."

Extra 4

Percy's Pov

"Naze anata wa anata ga shitte irudarou to itta nodesu ka?" Jin Yun-Yung asked. (Why did you say you would know?)

"Watashinohaha wa Roshia kara no monodearunode, watashi wa eigo no mae ni Roshiago o hanashita. Watashi wa watashi no demilia ni dareka o mitsukeru koto wanaidarou to kitai shite itanode, watashi wa hoka no gengo o manabu tame no ressun o totta." (My mother is from Russia, so I spoke Russian before English. I had hoped that I would never find someone in my demilia, so I took lessons to learn other languages.)

"Anata wa nani de hanasu koto ga dekiru?" (What can you speak in?)

"Sate, nihongo, eigo, Roshiago, doitsugo, Supeingo, furansugo, chūgokugo, Arabia-go ga arimasu. Ā, mata ratengo to Girisha-go arimasu."(Well there's Japanese, English, Russian, Spanish, French, German, Chinese, and Arabic. Oh, there's also Latin and Greek.)

"Naze kore hodo ōku no?" (Why so many?)

"Watashi wa itsumo hitobito o tasukeru tame ni to omotte itanode, sore wa watashi no shizenda." (Because I've always wanted to help people, it's my nature.)

**AN: Hey guys, I didn't plan for Anna to have the time speed hit her just yet, and yet it goes perfectly in this chapter. Now, Jon just told me that Cassia is-**

**Cassia: Don't you dare say it Jonathan!**

**Me: Say what.**

**Cassia: You know what.**

**Me: OH, you mean that you're-**

**Cassia: Don't. You. Dare. Say. It.**

**Me: If you can guess what how many, I'll send you a preview of your choice. The next chapter or the last chapter in the trilogy.**

**Cassia: I'll kill you.**

**Me: She's… Ow! Damnit bitch! That was my face!**

**Cassia: Than don't you dare say a word.**

**Me: Oh, I will.**

**Pulls out a broad sword.**

**Me: You are going to pay, even if you are pregnant.**

**Cassia: How. Dare. You!**

**Charges at me, I ran away.**

**Me: Phew, I think I lost her.**

**Cassia: If I find you Jonathan, I'm going to rip you balls off and make you eat them!**

**Me: Help me.**


	11. Calm before the Storm

The Calm Before the Storm…

Anna's Pov

I ran outside to see my father fighting Kronos (Mom gave me all the knowledge, fighting skills, and how to use my powers inherited from her.), things are not going for my father. I focused on the lighting powers to being down a bolt of lightning on top of Kronos.

"Jezz, that was exhausting." I said as I drew my new spear (thanks again mom) and readied myself for the fight.

"Who are you?" Kronos asked. "A daughter of Zeus?"

"Granddaughter of Zeus, Poseidon, Erebus, and Nyx actually." I replied.

"Oh, is that so? Than might telling how your father is?"

"I am the only Daughter of Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace." I said with pride.

"How is that possible?"

"You can think my mom for that, she saved my life so I could come back and kick you sorry arse Kronos, just like my father did when he was my age." My father had a look of pure relief.

"Thank the gods, are you okay?" My father asked.

"Yes, now, are we just going sit here, or are we going do what you did before?"

"Together, as father and Daughter." As soon my father said that he lung at Kronos who dodge only to get a spear in the side.

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

"Hey kronos." Percy asked. "How do you like that spear? A sword would taste better!" Percy yelled as his plunge his sword into Kronos's chest. "That was for Zane." Percy whispered.

"Who Zane, Daddy?" I asked only to receive a glazed look.

-Flash Back-

Throne, during the fight with Kronos

Percy's Pov

"Zane, I won't leave you, Annabeth, and Thalia."

"You have to Percy, you are the strongest, it's you fate to fight Kronos."

"I won't, can't leave you behind just so you can buy me some time to fight Kronos, ether we do this together or we let Olympus fall."

"Damn you Percy, do you know how much this could change fate?"

"No, nor do a care, let's go." I/Percy replied, before I/Percy ran off to face my/his fate.

"Brick by Brick, that was my promise!" A male voice yelled.

"Yo, Kronos just shut up already."

"Uncle's, so nice of you to join me."

"Zane I understand, but why do you call me Uncle?"

"You don't even know you own heritage, well I guess it's time for a lesson. You see Uncle; you are not a child of my son, Poseidon. You are not a son of that demi primordial, Sally Jackson. Oh, so my niece didn't tell you what she was at all, this is too good. Sally Jackson is a daughter of Hemera, Primordial Goddess of the Day. You can control water because Poseidon is your patron god, Sally may have given Birth to you, but you are only related to her as a cousin not as a mother. You should be a Primordial God because you are the son of Nyx and Erebus, Primordial Goddess of the Night and the Stars and the Primordial God of Darkness and the mist.

"That is why you are my Uncle, Percy."

-End Flash Back-

Anna's Pov

"Zane was my brother in everything but blood."

"He was?"

"Yeah, I remember meeting him for the first time as if it were yesterday."

-Flash Back-

When Percy arrived at camp half blood

Percy's Pov

"Hey! You're that new kid, aren't you?" A male asked me.

"Yes, are you going to pick on me to?" I asked.

"Whoa, hey there, I'm on your side now. The names Zane Unmei West, Unmei is Japanese for Fate. I find it very funny although."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Son of the Fates."

"So?"

"I like you kid! You know what, I hereby clam you as my student until I say otherwise or die."

-End Flash Back-

Anna's Pov

"So he basically raised you at the camp?"

"He did more than that; he saved my life survival times over."

-Flash Back-

During the quest for the Lightning Bolt.

Percy's Pov

"Dodge!" Zane yelled as a Cyclopes club nearly took my head off.

"Thanks!" I yelled back as I thrust my sword through its head.

"No need to thank me Percy, just doing my job."

"And what might that be? Oh yeah, Duck!"

"That was too close for me, protecting you. That's my job as your older brother."

-End Flash Back-

Anna's Pov

"What can you tell me about mommy?" I asked as we sat down, and I curled up in his lap.

"Your mother was the most stubborn woman I've ever met. She was also the most caring woman, other than my mom, I've met. I loved her more than any other girl that I've ever met. She was everything to me, just as you and Eizze are. She was what kept me from giving up when times got tough. I wanted out of this life during the two wars that I've fought so far. Betrayal after betrayal, death after death, I just wanted out of it.

"She would leave my side after my first attempt to take my life, no she wasn't about to let me give up just yet. She kept me from sinking into the darkness that had taken so many demigods within the year the war started. I quickly fell for her, we spared every day and every day she would barge into my cabin and pull me out of bed so we could send time together.

"It was a week before the Battle for Manhattan started, I'd finally gotten up the nerve to tell her how I feel, gods I was so nervous that day. I felt like I was going to throw up. I almost backed out more than once, but I kept thinking to myself 'Why should I not tell her, I love her'. Those were the words I told myself as I walked up to her.

"She somehow knew what I was going to say before I did. She walked right up to me with a smile on her face and said 'I know that you're

Going to asked me out, I can see it on your face. I'll tell you my answer right now.' She had paused, that nearly gave me a heart attack. 'Percy Jackson…' she started. 'I will go out with you.' After she said that I thought I had died and gone to the underworld. Then she kissed me, I thought my heart had stopped and my mind had over fired its self."

"What did she look like?"

"She had your light sky blue eye that sparkled when the sun hit it and she was happy. She had black hair that she kept short and spike at all times. She loved the Band Three Days Grace and Green Day. If it was bright, happy, girly, and/or Aphrodite children. She wore Goth and emo like clothes; she would never be caught dead in some girly outfit."

"What she like?"

"Well, she never backed down or gave up, ever when the going got tough. She was always pushing me to become better, faster, stronger, to become the best I can be. She never took anything from any one."

"Will you train me?"

"Well, I kinda have to; I mean you need to protect yourself from my opponents in battle."

"When will we start?'

"Tomorrow, but for now, you need to sleep Anna."

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"Hush maličká, že to není čas plakat

Je čas najít sami v temnotě.

Budu držet vás v bezpečí nyní, že brzy čas, aby mě našel.

Tři klíče, dvě knihy, jednu buňku

Tři místa, dva lidé, jeden objekt.

Moje místo narození, moje tréninková hřiště, domov můj

Tři klíče, tři místa, tři měsíce jsou vše, co musíte.

Dvě knihy, dva lidé, dva měsíce jsou vše, co musíte.

Svéhlavý drží noc, dcera drží Darkness

Dvě knihy, dva lidé, jeden měsíc je vše, co všichni.

Jeden objekt, jedna buňka, jeden měsíc je vše, co musíte

Buňka držel pevně, udržuje její klid, a buňka ukazuje cestu

Jeden objekt, jedna buňka, jeden měsíc je vše, co musíte.

Do té doby budu bdít nad vámi, když spíte

Pro až jsem našel Vaše vše, co zbylo, teď."

I drifted of into the land of dreams; my father has such a soft voice.

-Line Break-

Demigod Dream

Anna's Pov

I watched as who I had to guess were my father and an unknown woman fighting alongside each other.

"Percy, what's your count?"

"That's my 209 kill, Thalia, your falling behind, again."

"No way! I'm only at 190 kills!"

"That's number 210!" My father said as sliced the throat of a monster. A massive bolt of lightning destroyed about 20 monsters.

"There, we're tired."

"Nope, I'm still ahead."

"Not for long."

"You won't beat me Percy"."

"I think I will."

"Percy! Look out!" My Mother yelled before slamming her body into Dads. A sword went tough her chest.

"Stay with me! Don't you dare give you Thalia! Don't leave me!" My Father sobbed, as my mother quite breathing and her body vanished in a flash of gold. "Thalia, why… why?" My father was sobbing.

"The demigod is dead! The great Thalia Grace has fallen!" A monster called out before laughing. My father's body was shaking before a sky blue aura raped around him. After a few minutes the aura faded into Percy and Percy stood up, his body no longer shaking. When I saw my father's eyes I shrived, the lifeless look that was there was very unnerving.

"I. Will. Kill. All. Of. You." My father growled as his form started to blur.

"The great Percy Jackson thinks he can take us all on by his self."

My father yelled. "Everyone fall back! I need room." The way my father's voice sounded made me want to do as he said. I could see people around my age started to run back to a hill with a giant tree on it. My father's from finally stop being a blur (thank the gods; it was giving me a headache.). I was quite terrified at it; his face had a very evil look to it. I jumped when the sky rumbled as clouds gathered over head.

"_**Goodbye.**_" My father's voice sent chills up my back.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I sat up in my new bed, that dream had been of the past. The day my father lost my mother and nearly lost me. Gods, my father, he must have been devastated at that.

**An: This chapter was a filler chapter, I know, Where's the action? When is Tero going to make his move? Why I'm I asking these questions? I don't really know at all. Maybe I'm crazy.**

**Jon: No, you're insane.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Jon: No.**

**Me: 'Sigh' I'm guessing you want me to start the next chapter?**

**Jon: Yes.**

**Me: Than leave me the fuck alone!**

**Jon: Fine! But if Chapter 10, 11, 12, and 13 isn't up by Wednesday I will kill you.**

**Me: Fuck off.**

**Jon: Never.**

**I get up and draw my broad sword.**

**Me: Do not test me Jon.**

**Jon: Fine, just Finish the story.**

**Jon leaves.**

**Me: Thank the gods.**


	12. The Storm

…The Storm…

3 weeks after the last chapter

Ethan's Pov

"Percy, why are you talking in a different language?" I asked him, the other's nodded.

"I'm tired." Percy's voice had some kind of accent to it.

"What language where you speaking?" Lena asked.

"Russian." That was Percy's reply.

"So the accent you have is Russian." Link asked as he looked at the swords lying on the table.

"Yes, when I'm nervous, tired, and/or anger I tend to start to speak my native language."

"You mean English is not your first language?" It was Rid that asked that question.

"No. I was born and raised Russia till I turned 10, than my mom and I moved to here, to this country."

"So I know a Russian?" Link asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Do you know any other languages?"

"Yes."

"And those are?"

"Japanese, English, Russian, Spanish, French, German, Chinese, and Arabic. Oh, there's also Latin and Greek."

"Why so many?"

"Because I want to know them."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know."

"Come on, tell us." Link begged.

"Potomu chto ya ne pozvolyu komu-to umeret' , potomu chto ya ne mogu ponyat' ikh." (Because I won't let someone die because I can't understand them.)

"What?" Link asked, a little confused.

"I just told you, it's not my fault you don't understand my native language." Percy's voice had that 'Drop it' tone.

"Link, let it go." I said.

"Fine."

"Get down!" Percy yelled as he knocks me, Lena, and Anna to the floor. When my body hit the ground I felt the ball of fire that flew over me more than I saw it.

"What the hell?" I stated as I started to get up. 'Clang!' The (newly) familiar sound of a sword hitting a sword rang though the air.

"Hello Tero." Percy voice was cold and hard.

"Hello Percy, how have you been?" Tero voice was one of smugness and victory.

"You won't win this time Tero." Percy replied.

"Oh, is that so. Well then, I guess a show of my power will change your mind." Tero said as a storm appeared overhead, the winds had picked up, and fire had made a circle around the two opponents.

"You're not the only one with control over the elements Tero. You seemed to have forgotten that." Percy replied as a bolt of lightning hit the spot where Tero had been.

"You will not beat me Percy, I have years of training as a Caster, you've only had months!" Tero yelled.

"That maybe so, but you forget that I grow up with most of the Caster ability's most of my life." Percy seemed to summon water out of thin air to put out the fires, although there was a Caster ability for that, although I doubt Percy has that ability anyways. The storm seems to have gotten worse as the minutes passed by, bolts of lightning crashed against the ground, as if they were trying to hit Tero.

Percy's Pov

I could feel my control over the storm slip away as my anger started to take over. I continued to clash swords with Tero; I could not let him win. Using all my skills as a fighter still had me on the defense most of the time. Tero's skinny frame allowed him to move a bit easy than me.

"Just give up Percy, you'll never beat me. You're just a Tri-god while I'm a Catalyst!" Tero yelled as I was pushed back by a blast of wind.

"I will never let you win!" I still had trouble using my Caster ability's, but I'll need them to beat Tero. I sighed. "I am a Midnight Blood Catalyst Tero!" I yelled over the winds, as the storm increased in strength and speed. Bolts of lightning crashed against the ground so much, it was like the storm hated the ground. The light rain that fell to the ground had turned into a combo of Rain, Sleet, and Hail that poured down at high speeds. A category 7 hurricane had formed overhead, and it was going nowhere any time soon.

Fire raged across the ground, making designs and ruins upon it. The winds pushed at you from all sides, the earth had begun to shake, and it was not going to stop any time soon that much was clear. Darkness had descended upon the battlefield, a thick mist had started to roll in, and the stars were shining brighter than they did in the times when titans ruled the earth.

Thunder boomed of head, each boom would nearly bust your eardrums. Lightning streaked across the sky, lighting everything up. The sounds of swords hitting each other could be heard over the storms. Oddly enough, no one was hurt or damaged to houses, trees, and the ground did not spit or anything fell inside the houses when the 12.3 earthquake hit the town. In the midst of the storm, two figures where fighting each other and neither side seemed to have the advantage over the other.

The ground around the two fighters was either had crakes in it, being burned be the fires that raged across the field, and/or had burnt marks or caters where a lightning bolt had hit the ground. Nothing seemed to faze the two warriors, not even when a massive bolt of lightning slammed into the ground not even two feet away from them. To them it was just the two of them duking it out.

"You will fall Tero, and it will be by my hand!" I yelled at him, hoping to throw him off guard.

"That may just happen, but not today Percy, not today. Oh, by the way, how's Anna doing? I hope my brother isn't too much for her to handle." My eyes widened in horror at that sentence, hoping that my little girl was okay.

"I'm going to rip you apart for sending him after my little girl." I growled out, my voice growing deeper and deeper with each word.

Anna's Pov

Well, my day was going well until the god damn storm came out of nowhere. This is not going to end well, I just know it.

"Hey beautiful, Wanna go somewhere with me alone?" A boy asked as he walked up to me.

"Umm…Eww." I replied, think you mom for the knowledge that you gave me. "No."

"Well that's too bad, because now I have to kill you." He said as he lunged at me, a sword already in his hands.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I summoned my armor and active my shield and sword. Blocking his strike with my shield, I brought my sword up. He dodged the strike and brought his sword down on to my shield and brought another sword down as well. I blocked the second sword with my sword. I placed a well-aimed kick into his side, forcing him to jump back and drop one of his swords. Using this to my advantage I brought my shield down onto his head, knocking him out.

"Night-night, jerk." I told him as I started to walk away. 'Ka-Booom!' I was thrown back onto my back by the shockwave of the explosion. "Daddy!" I didn't know how I knew it was my father, but I just knew that he was in trouble. "Hold on Daddy, I'm on my way." I whispered to myself as I stumbled to my feet and took off in the direction the explosion as fast as I could. "Just hold on for a little while longer." I hope I can get there in time.

Lena's Pov

The moment I was thrown onto my back by the shockwave I knew something had gone wrong. Who was caught in the blast?

Ethan's Pov

I sure as hell hope Lena was not near that explosion, I can't lose her.

Jonathan's Pov

Percy, what the hell have you done this time? You'd better not be injured or so help me.

Cassia's Pov

Jonathan, what did you do this time?

Josph's Pov

Damn it Percy! Why must you be the hero all the time? Can't you just let someone else be the hero for once?

Percy's Pov

What the Hades! I thought as I climbed back to my feet.

"Impressive Jackson, you acutely blocked my strongest attack, something that people with a lifetime of training could not do." Tero stated. "You're stronger than I thought, but that doesn't matter. You will still lose this battle before the day is over Jackson that much I can tell."

"I'll never give up!" I yelled before I whispered to myself. "Where's that gods damn ability that Casters are born with?" As if it could hear me my body got colder by the second, I could feel ice start to form on my hands.

"So, you're not only a Midnight Blood Catalyst, you're also a _controller glaciei_, now this is very good. You're really powerful; you might just be a challenge for me."

"You may just be a challenge for me as well."

Ice's Pov

I hope I'm not too late, I promised my sister that I'll protect her child at all cost. Percy, plz don't do anything stupid. 'Ka-booom!' Damn it Percy, why are you always getting into some kind of trouble.

'Sigh.' "I hope you're more careful about everything else, I really don't want to watch over you 24/7."

Anna's Pov

I watched my father block a strike from Tero's sword, that's when I saw Tero make a sword made out of fire. "Noooo!" Screamed as I raced towards them, hoping to get there in time to block the strike. When I was four feet away I lunged forward, trying to block the strike. 'Clang!' Tero's sword bounced off my sword.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my Daddy!" I yelled as brought my sword down upon his sword.

"Is that so?" Tero started to taunt me. "You're nothing compared me or your father."

"Shut up!"

"I thought so, you will never be like your father, and you are nothing."

"Shut up!" It felt like I was dissolving as my anger went through the roof. As soon as I brought my arms up for an overhead strike I noticed that my body was not like it was before. Instead of the normal flesh and bones, they were pure shadows. It's as if my entire body was made up of shadows, I could feel the shadows around me start to move. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a shadow form into a man-like figure before it became solid.

_We are at your command Mistress Anna._

"What tha…"

_We are the shadow Warriors milady. You created us, you are the first Shadow Warrior, and you are our maker. You are the leader of the Shadow Warriors. Give us a command Milady._

"Protect my Father."

_As you command Milady._

"Thank you."

_Your wish is our command Mistress Anna; we will follow you into battle with no regrets Milady._

"Hey, Tero was it?"

"What do you want you brat?" Tero grunted as he blocks a strike from my father.

"Say hi to the Shadow Warriors." I replied as I solidified behind him.

"Say hi to what… What the Hell!" Tero yelled out as he blocked a strike from one of the Shadow Warriors. "Ok, you want to make people out of shadows; I'll just make some out of the light." Tero yelled as he raised his hand as a bright beam of light broke through the storm. "My patron, plz send me your Warriors of light to battle these shadows!" Tero yelled as the beam of light solidified into exact copies of the Shadow Warriors. "Take out the shadows." Tero order as the Warriors of Light attack the Shadow Warriors.

"Time to end this Tero!" My father yelled over the storm, which had gotten worse, if that was possible.

"For once, I agree with you." Tero yelled out as he crossed blades with my father.

"Percy!" I could hear the other yell as they broke through the tree line.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I returned to Human form, that what I'm going to call it.

"Gah! Don't do that Anna; you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ethan called out before a massive shock wave knocks us all off our feet. I quickly rolled over to see my father slowly get to his feet. I noticed Tero was doing the same.

"Jackson, this is not over!" Tero yelled as he took a step forward, only to fall to his knees.

"Right." My father had fallen to his feet as well.

"**Tero! This fight is over!**" A voce called out, over the storm.

"But, Master, I can still finish this!"

"**No, this fight is over, for now.**" Tero vanished in a flash of light. "**Do not think I saved you Brother. I took Tero off of this battlefield because I need him alive, you on the other hand…You are of no use to me. You're not even wroth the energy to destroy you anyway. Goodbye Brother.**" The voice called out before the storm dissipated into nothing. My father turned to me with a smile before falling face first onto the ground.

"Daddy!"

**AN: And…Cut. This chapter was kinda fun and a pain to write, I almost deleted it to start a new one. Sadly, I have to tell you that this story is almost over. I have about ten chapters left to go. I have a bonus chapter, an epilogue, a behind the story chapter and the last 7 chapters of the story left to go. Next chapter: Sarafines Quest (Bonus Chapter). I just saw Big Hero Six, it's a really good movie, and you need to watch it.**


	13. Bonding im with Daddy

Special Chapter

Bonding time with Daddy.

Anna's Pov

"Daddy, can you teach me how to control my powers?"

"Alright, the first lesson you will learn is Shadow Controlling."

"Shadow what?"

"Shadow Controlling."

"What's that mean?"

"Shadow Controlling is what it says. It's about controlling the shadows around you."

"Oh, ok."

"Now, I want you to just listen. Just listen to the shadows."

"Ok…" Although it confused me, but I stilled fallowed my Fathers commands. I heard nothing at firstand then I could hear talking begin to pick up all around me.

_She's the Prince's Daughter; I thought she was still an infant._

_She was until Kronos hit her with a time spell._

_Than how can she talk, walk, and act like she's really fourteen years old?_

_It was her Mother._

_Princess Thalia?_

_I thought she was dead?_

_She is._

_Than how did she help Princess Anna?_

_I heard that she made a deal with Hades._

I was so into listening to them that it took me by surprise when my Dad talked. "What kind of Deal Zen?"

_Milord, it is only a mere rumor._

"What kind of deal?" my Dad's voice had an icy cold tone to it.

_Well, it's rumored that the deal was she would go to the Fields of punishment in exchange for the ability to do some kind of spell or something in order to save someone close to her._

"Alpha, bring me my armor and weapons."

A deep and icy tone replied to my Father's command. _As you command my king._

"Good, Beta, remember when you asked me for someone to fight alongside?"

_That I do my King._

"You will now be fighting with my Daughter from now on, do not fail me, I cannot lose her."

_Your trust in me will not be in vain milord._

"Daddy, what are you talking about and why is a shadow covering my body?"

"That is Beta, he will summon an armor and weapons based on you greatest strength. As for what's going on, well, me and you are going to see if this rumor is true or not."

"And if it's true?"

"Then you can test out your new toys."

"What new toys…." I trialed off as the shadows begun to vanish. "Oh, those new toys."

_Milady? How do you like your new armor?_

"I love it!"

"Good, because we don't have the time for me to teach you how to shape it into any form you want. Now, a quick lesson, Beta will help you in battle, he's going to be your partner for now. It's his job to tell you where a strike that you cannot see is coming."

"How?"

"Just listen to him, Beta, no false calls."

_That means…_

"No pranks on my Daughter, at least, not right now."

_Of cause my king, your wish is my command._

"Daddy? What about my Warriors?"

"We could use them; summon them when the going gets real tough."

"Ok!"

"Sin!"

_Milord?_

"Do you think you can get us into the Underworld?"

_Into, with as fast as you want to get there, no, it won't be possible. But I can get you to the entrance of the Underworld._

"Hollywood or Central Park?"

_Only Hollywood._

"Alright, Anna, ready for some fun?"

"You bet! Let's kick some butt!"

"That's my girl. Alright Sin, take us there."

_Hold on._

-Line Break-

"Hello Brother." My Father called out as he opened the door to a Place called DOD Studios.

"Ah…hello Percy, mind telling me why you are here and who the squirt is?"

"I needed passage into the Underworld for me and my Daughter."

"You're Daughter?!"

"Yes."

"She what? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Well she should be almost a year old but due to a time spell and her Mothers help she just aged fourteen years instead of two hundred years."

"Oh…and just who is her Mother?"

"Thalia Grace."

"Ahhh."

"You wouldn't happen to know about a deal that she made with Hades would you?" My Father asked in a cold tone.

""Ummm…well, you see…ok I do. Thalia Grace made a deal with Lord Hades, something about saving someone and in return she would go to the Fields of Punishment. For the rest of time itself."

"Now, how about that ride?"

"Get on." My Uncle (I think) said as the elevator opened up.

-Time Skip-

"Anna, just stay behind me and be quiet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how Lord Hades will act."

"I'm going to beside you this entire time."

"Anna…"

"Please, let me help you."

"I can't lose you."

"And you won't, but just let me help you."

"'Sigh' alright, just knee before Hades."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going to ether."

"You are so much like your Mother."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Depends on what's going on at the time."

"How so?"

"Well, it's a good thing in battle but a bad thing when you're in front of a god."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be doing my job."

"What job?"

"Pissing the gods off."

"And you think I can't."

"Oh, I know you can and you will."

"How?"

"Because you're my Daughter."

"And that explains everything?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"This is nothing compared to Olympus."

"Really"

"Yeah, hey, skelly! I need to see Hades." The doors of the palace doors opened.

"Dad."

"Don't worry."

"Really, why would I worry, we're going to meet the god of the Underworld, free my Mom, and do something really stupid but fun."

"So, this is just a normal day for us."

"A normal day?" I asked, not sure if he really meant it.

"Yep, this is just a normal day for me."

"Dear gods, what is wrong with you."

"Everything."

"What, you're agreeing with me?"

"Yes."

"It's finally happening; the world as we know it is ending."

"Why do you think that is happening?"

"Because you finally agreed with me on something."

"That's why you think the world is ending? All because I agreed with you."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you never agree with me on anything."

"Never mind that, where here." My Father said as we walked into the largest room I have ever seen.

"Welcome Percy." A man called out.

"Hello Hades." My Father replied to the male voice.

"Why doesn't your partner knee?"

"She's mine and Thalia's Daughter, do you really think she's going to bow to any god?"

"Good point."

"Umm…you guys do know that I'm right here, right?"

"What is you name child?"

"Anna Jackson." I replied, you could hear the pride in my voice.

"Ahh…ok, now, why are you hear?"

"We've come to discuss the deal you made with Thalia." My Father replied with a tone that I did not like.

"Is that so?" Hades voice had amusement in it.

"Yes."

"What is there to talk about, she offered herself for punishment in return for a spell to help someone close to her. I gave her what she wanted."

"Hades, you will put Thalia back into the Elysium."

"Or what?"

"Or me and my Dad are going to make you do it." I replied.

"Anna…" My Father said in a warning tone.

"Then I accept your challenge!"

"When and where?" I asked, not caring about the look my Father gave me.

"Now and in my personal arena." Hades replied before shadow traveling us to a poorly light arena. "Rules; anything goes. Limits; no godly form."

"Agreed." I replied before my Father could say anything.

"Ready, set, Fight!" Someone yelled before Hades slipped into the shadows.

"Oh no you don't." I called after him as I followed him into the shadows. "got yach." I said as I throw Hades out of the shadows.

"How did you…" Hades trailed off before I landed a hard left hook on him. "That's it, no more Mr. Nice Hades!" Hades roared as skeletons rose from the ground.

"Not so fast!" I yelled back. "Shadow Warriors, Tear those Skeletons apart!" I could hear my Father whisper to himself 'Yep, she's just like her Mother' before jumping into the Skeleton and Shadow Warrior horde.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"Buying you time to beat Hades."

"Me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm mean, you were doing well on your own, plus you challenged him in the first place." Sometimes I hate my Father. "You might want to pay attention to Hades."

I brought up my sword without thinking, blocking an overhead strike from Hades. Turaling around, I brought my sword in for an underhand strike only for it to be blocked by Hades. I growled in frustration of not being able to land a strike on him. I could feel myself starting to slip into my Shadow form, hoping I wasn't making a huge mistake; I finished the process of moving between forms.

"What the Chaos?" I replied with a sword strike aimed towards his face, I could hear my Father yelling in Russian.

"Sukin syn!" (Son of a Bitch!) My Father yelled when he slammed into Hades.

"Watch it Jackson!" Hades yelled at my Father.

"Screw you Hades!" My Father yelled back, just as loud, one of Hades Skeletons stabbed it's sword into my Fathers leg. "Teper' vy sdelali eto!" (Now you've done it!) My Father's body looked to be dissolving into air before it just collapsed into a puddle of water. Said puddle of water shot off and wrapped it's self around the skeleton that stabbed my Father, after a minute, the skeleton's body just shattered in to a million pieces. The Puddle shot off somewhere into the horde of Warriors.

"Well then." Hades stated before he had to dodge a sword slash that would have cut his head off. "Whoa there, that was a little too close for comfort." Hades dodged another strike.

'That's it.' I thought to myself, 'Just a little longer.' I thought as I kept pushing him to an unusually dark part of the arena. 'Got you now.'

"Hey, Hades."

"What?"

"Meet Bob."

"Bob?"

_Bob will smash you puny god!_

"Smash him Bob." I ordered.

_Bob will smash him good milady!_

I just smirked as I jumped back a god five feet.

"You're running away!" Hades started to laugh. "That's not something your Father would do, or your mother for that fact."

"I'm not running away, I'm getting out of Bobs way."

"Who is this Bob you keep talking about."

"He's behind you." I replied with a smile.

"No one's behind…." Hades trailed off as he was met with a ten foot tall Shadow Golem Warrior. "Oh." Hades said before Bob punched Hades into the wall.

"Kick his ass Bob!"

"Anna! Language!" My mouth dropped, I could barely hear myself yell yet my dad, who was on the other side of the field, could hear me say a cuss word. A loud 'Bang', pulled me out of my thoughts. Bob had thrown Hades into the ceiling.

"Ouch!" I said as I cringed when Hades slammed against the floor.

"I…Yield…To…Anna…Jackson." I smirked.

"This battle is over; Lord Hades has yielded to Anna Jackson!" The announcer yelled.

"Now, keep up your end of the deal Hades." My Father stated.

"Fine." Hades sighed and snapped his fingers. As if in response, an image of a black haired girl appeared. "Thalia Grace, due to the actions of your Daughter and Boyfriend…" Hades was cut off by my Father.

"That would be her fiancé to you Hades."

"Percy…" The woman, who I guess is my Mother, replied, a bit breathless.

"Thalia, you left something behind." My Father had a smirk on his face.

"And what might that be?"

"This." My Father muttered a few words under his breath before tossing something to her.

"The ring." My Mother, I guess, gasped out.

"Yep, and Thalia."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to say hi to our Daughter?"

"She's here?" My Mother's voice raised a couple of pitches.

"Hi Mom." I answered her question.

"Anna…you look so beautiful."

I could feel the heat rush to my face. "Mom!" I yelled out, embarrassed by the comment.

"Watch it Hades, remember my threat if you try anything." My Father warned.

"What threat Daddy?" I asked.

"I just gave a friendly warning to Hades, that's all." That was the reply my Father gave me.

"You act and hold yourself just like Percy." My Mother called out from behind me.

"How so, Daddy keeps telling me that I act and look like you." I replied.

"Well, I can tell by the way Percy looks at you is that you're just like the both of us when it comes to fallowing orders. I can that you cause a lot of trouble for your Father. You're stubborn, like the both of us. You want to protect Percy with your life, just like him, you're willing to do anything to keep him safe."

"How did you know?"

"You think like your Father, you're looks come from both of us, same with your altitude, and you fight like both of us. Not to mention but you get you brains from Percy."

"It's time to take you back to the Elysium."

"Wait, what?!"

"I didn't get the chance to say it but your Daughter, by herself, beat me in a battle for your Freedom. They win; you go back to the Elysium, if I win; you had to stay were you are."

"Oh."

"Now say goodbye to them Thalia."

"Fine. Goodbye my Daughter. Goodbye my love."

"I love you Thalia."

"I love you too Percy." Hades shadow traveled himself and my Mother out of the room.

"Let's go home Anna." I could hear my Fathers voice starting to break.

"Ok Daddy. Sin, take us home." I ordered.

_Right away milady._ The Shadows rapped around us, blocking the arena from view. "Goodbye Mom.

**AN: This Chapter was kind of hard to write, but here it is, enjoy. R&amp;R**


	14. Cast, Crew helpers, and Info

Cast, Crew, Informational stuff, and Helpers

**The People who helped make this story possible:**

My fellow writer, Fallen Angel of Olympus, she has given me titles, OC's, and Idea's for this story.

My best friend who is like a brother to me, Alexander Kinnari

My school nurse, Mrs. Gómez, she always told me to write what I wanted and encouraged me to write it.

The family that I know that will always have my back.

The family that I have come to have, not by blood, but by the bonds we share.

To my Ex, Laura, who has been a great source of help to me and this story.

To Dantek Katek, who, thank fully, agreed to be the beta for my story.

Let's give them the thanks we owe them to keeping this story alive.

**The Cast members of the story and their Bio's:**

Jonathan Taylor Sonnier

Cassia Jane Homes

Alexander Robert Kinnari

Anna Talia Grace Jackson

Jenny Rogers

Jin Yun-Yung

June Underwood

Nick Rogers

Jefferson Villegas

Perseus 'Percy' Nero Jackson

Ice Jackson

Thalia Grace

Nico di Anglo

Elizabeth 'Eizze' Grey

The gods

Ethan Wate

Lena Duchannes

Link

Ridlay Duchannes

Sarafine Duchannes

Macon Ravenwood

Alcan Jackson

Mrs. Gomez

Sally Jackson

**Informational Stuff:**

Powers and Ability's

_sanguinem potestate accipientis-_Also known as Blood Power Taker, An Incubus or Succubus that has the ability to take a power, minor, major, any kind of power, it varies in strength. This ability is very rare.

_Trinitatis impetum animi-_A mind attack, the combining of anima Stare, animi Umbra, and mind control, it's effects varies.

_anima Stare-_The ability to see peoples souls, auras, and true nature, a very rare ability.

_animi Umbra-_Shadow mind, a mind attack. The effects vary

_Ignis Imperium-_The ability to have complete retince and control over Fire

_controller glaciei-_The ability to have complete retince and control over Ice

_controller frigoris-_The ability to control and thing that's cold; their body temp is around 78.3 degrees. This ability is uncommon among Succubus and Incubus's.

_ex imperio Chaos-_The ability to control Chaos itself. This ability is so rare there's only been one Caster to use it. Usual an Ordinem regit is active as well.

_Ordinem regit-_The ability to control Order itself. This ability is so rare there's only been one Caster to use it. Usual an ex imperio Chaos is active as well_._

_Nexision-_ The ability to counter any attack, ability's, and/or powers, This ability is believed to be a myth.

_Novaisions- _The ability to control Dark Matter, Matter, and Dark Energy. This ability, just like Nexision, is believed to be a Myth.

_Phatomtisom- _The ability to use ghost-like powers, like intangibility, invisibility, and hovering.

_Libran_\- The ability to know what has happened in a place, to see the past, to know who, what, you're past, ability's, powers, everything about you as soon as he/she sees you.

_Sybil - _Casters who are able to reveal the truth hidden inside of people or secret intentions just by looking at the person's face.

_Shifter - _Casters who can morph objects into others, temporarily or permanently_._

_Evo- _Casters who can influence people, like Sirens can, but they can also Evolve, morph into anyone they want. They are incredibly powerful Casters.

_Siren - _Female Casters who are able to bend the will of mortals and make them do or say anything they want, seductresses.

_Palimpsest - _Casters that can see the past and present at the same time, these Casters can sometimes mix up what happened and what is happening, often being confused to the others.

_Illusionist _\- Casters who are able to create illusions, making things look like others, without it being real.

_Evanescent - _Casters with the ability to make objects disappear out of any location and make them reappear in their possession. The Caster equivalent of magicians and thieves.

_Necromancer - _Casters who are able to communicate with spirits and ghosts and to conjure them back to the world of the living

_Thaumaturge-_Casters who are usually aligned on Light and have the power to heal injuries and wounds.

_Natural - _Casters who are able to influence the elements and the weather easily. They are known as the most powerful Casters, they have plenty of different powers that they can awaken at any time. Lena has also been able to stop time on some occasions.

_Cataclyst -_Casters who are able to influence the elements and weather easily. The equivalent of a Natural who turned Dark. It is unknown if they have the exact same potential as that of a Natural_._

_Telepath -_Casters who are able to read the minds of others_. _

_Diviner - _Casters with the ability to see in the future and are the Caster equivalent of Seers.

_Cypher -_Casters with the ability to decode anything, see invisible forcefields, detect a Caster SOS, and can read, write, and speak any language they come in contact with.

_Empath-_Casters who can duplicate the powers of other Casters for a certain period of time.

Types of Incubus, Succubus, Casters, The Lilum, and the Demigod Elites

**Succubus:**

_Alpha Succubus:_ A male Incubus that was bitten by three or more Succubus during the transformation. Alpha Succubus are the strongest type of Succubus, no Succubus or Incubus can with stand the raw strength, speed, and power an Alpha Succubus can hold.

_Light Succubus_: A Succubus who has the powers over the light and has no ties with the power of the Dark.

_Dark Succubus_: The opposite of a Light Succubus

_High Succubus:_ A slightly stronger than normal Succubus.

_Necro-Succubus:_ A Succubus that has the power over the dead and shadows. These types of Succubus are common with in a family of Succubus who all has been Dark Succubus.

**Incubus:**

_Light Incubus:_ An Incubus who has the powers over the light and has no ties with the power of the Dark.

Dark Incubus: The opposite of a Light Incubus

_Necro-Incubus:_ An Incubus who has the power over the dead and shadows. These types of Incubus are common with in a family of Succubus who all has been Dark Incubus.

Types of Caster's

A Caster is a mystical and supernatural being with ability to use magic, known as casting. A Caster, except the Duchannes, is able to choose whether he or she wants to become Light (good) or Dark (evil), depending on their true nature, personality, and at any time.

**Dark Caster's:**

_Dark Caster_: Normal Caster

_Necro-Dark Caster_: A Dark Caster with the powers over the dead and shadows.

_Catalyst_: A natural gone dark

_Blood Catalyst_: A Catalyst that can control the blood in someone's body and is twice as strong as a normal Catalyst

_Midnight Blood Catalyst_: A new type of Catalyst created by 'Percy' Nero Jackson after absorbing power from the Nexus of Light to stay alive. A Midnight Blood Catalyst can use the powers of a Natural, Catalyst, and Blood Catalyst, the extent of the power this kind of Caster holds is still unknown.

**Light Caster's:**

_Light Caster- _A normal Caster

_Natural:_ A light Caster that can control the elements and more

Still needs to be classified:

Lena holds both the powers of a Catalyst and a Natural, or Light and Dark. The powers of this type of Caster are still unknown.

John Breed is a hybrid Incubus; he holds the powers of both a Caster and an Incubus. He does not have to feed on blood or dreams to keep his strength up or stay alive, and the sun has no effect on him.

The Lilum:

_The Lilum_: also known as the Demon Queen and usually inhabits the body of Lillian English. She controls the Wheel of Fate and appears in Beautiful Chaos.

The Demigods Elites

The Demigods Elites or also known as Percy's Elites. They are a group of demigods that have been personally trained by Percy Jackson himself. They are the Elite of the Elites, Best of the Best. The members of the Demigod Elites are; Eizze Grey; Daughter of Athena(Adopted Daughter of Percy Jackson), Nick Rogers; Son of Poseidon, Jason Grace; Son of Jupiter, Frank Zang; Son of Mars, Nico di Anglo; Son of Hades.

Hazel; Daughter of Pluto, Piper Mclean; Daughter Aphrodite, Damien Tyler Porter; Son of Hephaestus, Elena Cassandra Jackson; Descendent of Hecate. Jin Yug-Yung; Daughter of Nike, June Underwood; Daughter of Hera, Melinda Atlanta Smith; Daughter of Hecate, and Hideyoshi Harry Kenji Ikeda; Son of Eros .

These are just the current members, they could add more, yet they leave that up to Percy.


	15. The Aftermath

…The Aftermath

Ice's Pov

As I watched the kids rush to my nephew, I hoped he hadn't had pushed him too far. I know for a fact that he is needed in order to stop this new threat. A threat as old as his two mythological parents, something that wasn't been on this plane of existence since the Primordial gods left the mortal plane of existence.

"Plz be ok Percy, this world needs you."

"No, the world needs not of him and his trail of death."

"Alcan, why have you come here?"

"The same reason you have, the boy."

"You want to kill him." I said as I realized my brother's plan.

"Yes I do, he is but a menaces waiting to happen."

"You will leave him alone Alcan or you will not live to see another day."

"So be it brother."

"Being it." I said as I created my sword.

Lena's Pov

I watched as Reece and Mrs. Gomez tried to heal Percy, the key word being tried.

"Will my Father be alright?" Anna asked as she placed back and forth.

"It's had to say Anna; we still are in the dark on what's wrong with Percy." Ethan replied.

"Why is it always my Father that gets hurt? Why can't it be someone else for once! Shut up gorge, I didn't ask you!" Anna yelled at the corner of the room.

"Anna, are you feeling well?" Link asked.

"Yes, I'm just talking to the Shadow Warriors, so this is what dad meant when he said that the shadows were annoying?"

"Anna, we're here for you, no matter what." I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I know that."

Ice's Pov

'Clang!' "Give it up Alcan! I will not let you hurt our nephew!"

"It's for the good of mankind!"

"So when the Primordials raise and we have no one strong enough to fight them is a good thing?"

"Yes! They will bring mankind into a new age! Into a new age of advancements and peace!"

"The Primordials only bring Death and Devastation where ever they go!"

"No, not this time!"

Percy's Pov

"Hello Percy."

"Mother."

"Is that anyway to treat your Mother?"

"You are no more of a mother to me than you were to Hemera, Nyx."

"How did you…."

"I have my way Nyx and I will never tell you anything."

"Fine, I came here to tell you who took Tero away from the battlefield. His name is…." Nyx was cut off by me.

"His name is Anther, my dear brother. It wasn't that had to figure out, I just had to ask myself the right questions. Who uses the power of light and is my brother? The answer was simple; Anther was the one who took Tero away from the battle."

"How did you come up with that kind of answer?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I will no longer help you or your Daughter." Nyx nearly yelled at me. "Goodbye son, I hope you have fun trying to wake up." Nyx said with laughter in her voice before she vanished completely.

"Damn B#$%h." I muttered to myself before looking around. "Great, I'm stuck in my mind with almost no way out. Just the kind of thing I like."

Ice's Pov

"Yield brother."

"I will never yield! I am going to kill the boy even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" Alcan vanished without a trace.

I sighed. "Sally's not going be happy." I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my sisters' number. Sally picked up after the first ring.

"Hello Ice, what's the problem."

"Sally, its Alcan."

"What about our brother."

"He going after Percy, I managed to push him back for now."

"This is bad."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just protect my son."

"Alright, I'll update you later."

"Bye."

Nick's Pov

"…and in other news the strongest earthquake ever recorded hit South Carolina today. Also, the largest storm that we have ever seen hit the Southern states the same time the earthquake rocked South Carolina. Luckily, no one was hurt, and oddly no damage has been reported. Now I will give it over to Bob with the weather, Bob."

I turned off the TV and turned to my sister.

"It had to be Percy, there's no other way to explain it. I mean Poseidon had no reason to summon a storm that size and I know that ether of us can do that as well."

"You have a point, but, I know that not even Percy can pull off a storm and an earthquake that size and magnitude without some major help. Plus Percy would not be able to make it to where there would be no one how had gotten hurt and leave no damage to the ground or houses at all."

"Your right, but we know that the storm started in Galtin. We also know that Poseidon didn't help Percy make this storm, if anything he tried to keep it contained. So Percy had to have been in the misted of battle in order to pull this off."

"That means that Percy's in trouble, we have to do something to help him."

"We can't, we promised we would protect Eizze at all cost."

"Damn it! Why can't we do anything?"

"Well…There is something we can do."

"And what might that be dear brother?"

"Inform the questers were they can find Percy, that way they can bring Percy some nectar and ambrosia."

"Good idea, Oh Iris goddess of the rainbows, plz accepts my offering. Show me Nico di Anglo."

"Nick? What's up?" Nico asked as he looked up.

"Nico, I need to tell you where you can find Percy."

"Thanks, where is he?"

"He lives in Galtin, South Carolina."

"Okay, well we'll head off tomorrow."

"Bring a lot of nectar and ambrosia, Percy's needs them."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok, I'll trust you for now."

"Thank you for listening."

"No problem." Nico replied before slashing his hand through the Iris Message.

"Good luck Nico, I hope you get to Percy in time." I whispered to myself before heading to my bed.

Ice's Pov

Damn it Percy! You're already hurt; Sally's going to kill me.

Thalia's Pov

People say that when you die you won't worry about anything anymore. I now know that when anyone says it, I know that it is bull. I'm dead, and I still worry about Percy and our Daughter, I've already helped them as much as I could.

"I hate the Fates." I muttered.

"We know child." Three voices called out from behind me.

"Lady Fates, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We're here to tell you that you have no need to worry about Anna or Percy, they'll be fine."

"Your version of fine and mine a two totaled different things."

"We know that's why we came here to tell you that the time for you to help them once again draws near."

"What's that supposed to mean anyways."

"That is for us to know and for you to find out." They vanished in a flash of light.

"I really hate the Fates."

Ice's Pov

"Sally? It's Percy."

"What about him."

"He's hurt."

"…"

"He was already hurt when I got here."

"Sigh…Just watch over him."

"You got it, talk to you later."

"Bye Ice."

"Bye Sally."

Sally's Pov

"Grandma, why are you crying?"

"No reason Eizze."

"Does it have to do with Daddy?"

"Yes it does."

"He's hurt, isn't he?"

"I think so Eizze, I think so."

"I hope he gets better."

"As do I, as do I."

Lena's Pov

I feel so useless right now, Percy's in a coma, Anna won't leave his side, and Ethan's badly injured. I feel so useless.

"Why can't I do anything?!"

"You can do something Lena; just go give Anna someone to talk to."

"I guess that will have to do for now."

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna talk about this?"

"Sure."

"Well…"

"I just don't know what to do! I feel so useless right now; I can't believe that he's my Father. I mean, I'm nothing like him, by now he could've found a way to help someone who was in a coma. I, I don't think that I have the right to call him Daddy at all."

"That's not true! You Father would be doing the same thing you are doing right now, beating himself up, and thinking this was all his fault. That's what he would be doing right now."

"I think your right."

"I know that I am right."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

"Anytime, I mean isn't that what friends are for?"

"Friends…I guess so."

"I hope so."

"She's right, you know."

"Daddy!"

"Hey."

"How are you doing Percy?"

"I'm doing fine Lena, thank you for being there for Anna."

"No problem."

"As Lena was saying, I would be doing what you are doing before she talked to you. I used to beat myself up for anything that went wrong, even if I had nothing to do with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would feel so useless when I saw someone injured or saw a burial shroud. I felt that there was something that I could have done, that I should have done something, anything to save them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't stand it when someone gets hurt and there was something I could do to stop it. Now, I would like to rest, I have a killer headache."

"Night Percy."

"Night Lena."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Little Shadow."

"Daddy." Anna whined. "Don't call me that, I'm not little."

"I know, but you'll always be my Little Shadow."

"…Fine…Night."

"Night."

Ice's Pov

I watched my nephew say goodnight to the two girls before I slipped into his room.

"Hello, whoever you are."

"You have very good hearing."

"Comes with the life I've been living."

"I know."

"What?"

"Your Mom, my sister, has asked me to watch over you."

"Is that so, well then, you can start by letting me sleep."

"Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight, whoever you are."

"The names Ice, Ice Jackson."

Anna's Pov

"How is he Mrs. Gómez?"

"Very well, he should be back on his feet by tomorrow morning."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, that's a good thing."

"Thank the gods; we will need him if we are to fight whoever whipped a way Tero from the battlefield."

"Why?"

"Because that thing will destroy the Earth if we don't stop him before he is set free."

"Good point Anna, but how are we going to stop this thing if we can't see it?"

"Will let Percy help plan that out, he's the expert on this kind of thing."

"So, basically, we're going to let Percy plan this entire thing out?"

"That's the best plan so far."

"I guess we wait for Percy to get better and wake up very soon."

"Wake up soon, we need you. Daddy, wake up."

_**Extra 5**_

Time with Lena

Percy's Pov

"So?"

"So what?"

"I have no clue."

"Hahahahahahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you are so lame at trying to make small talk with so one."

"At least I'm not stuck up."

"Yeah, you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are too."

"Hah… you agree with me."

"Wait…what?"

"You said are too, that means that you agree with me."

"Oh."

"I win."

"You suck."

"Do not."

"Do too."…

**AN: So sorry, this Chapter was hard for me to write. I don't think I'm very good at writing something like this. Oh yeah, I'm going to try something new. When I change to a Characters Pov their names will be ****underlined,**** that way you can tell when I start a new Pov in the story and when I switch to the Extra's, the word Extra will be typed in **_**Bold and in Italic**_** letters, that way you will know when the chapter ends and the Extra begins.**


	16. The Will of a Warrior

The Will of a Warrior

Anna's Pov

"Ice, are you sure that he will wake up?" I asked my newly found Uncle.

"Yes, I think he's going through the Warrior's Trials."

"The Warrior's Trials?"

"Yes my dear niece, The Warrior's Trials?"

"What are the Warriors Trials?"

"The Warriors Trials are a series of Trials that get harder as you go on. All true Warriors go through the Trials at one point in time."

"What are the Trails?"

"Well, not much is known about the Trails. Out of all the Warriors that have gone through the trials, only Achilles has finished all of them. We know that is a Trial of the mind, the second is a trial of strength, the third and final is a trial where the warrior will have to face their greatest fears and win."

"Will Daddy make it through?"

"I may have not met you Father before this but I have watched over him, and from what I've seen, Percy's will beat this with no problem at all."

"I hope so. Please make it quick Daddy."

Percy's Pov

In Percy's Mind

This is really weird, I mean I've seen weird but this has to take the top of the list. In front of me was a 12 year old version of me. Sea green eyes, skinny, sun kissed tan, messy hair, and he was standing at 4'9. God's, was I that short?

"Hello, are you here to help me?" The younger me asked, I could see the innocent's in his eyes, something I lost a long time ago.

"What do you need help with?"

"Follow me." That was the only reply I got from him as he dragged me over the hill we were stand on. Half-Blood Hill, I knew this place looked familiar. I was brought out of my thoughts by young Percy; I'm going to start calling him YP. "A monster has somehow gotten into the camp and is killing us off one by one. We can't find it, every time we send out a search party; none of them come back alive."

"Okay, well we might be dealing with a monster that can either hide within the shadows or one that has the ability to be invisible. It most likely has the ability to turn invisible at will because there is nothing within the shadows for miles."

"You can feel the shadows?" YP looked at me with awe.

"Yeah, I can. Now, we need to out think this thing and trap it so we can stop this madness."

"Okay, but how are we going to do that?"

"Easily, first, we set the trap up, and then we need someone to be the bait. Does it go after any demigods or just a select few?"

"It seems to go after the children of Athena a lot."

"Then we have our bait, Athena's cabin."

Anna's Pov

In reality

If there is one thing I hate more than anything is waiting. I hate waiting around, even for my own Father. So Ice and I have decided that we will take turns watching him while the other goes and does something. I've decided that I was going to use that time to get stronger and increase my control over my powers. I've had little progress in that field, how does my dad do it? I mean, he just seems to have perfect control over his powers at all times. When he gets angry, nothing happens, when I get angry, the ground shakes, a storm appears out of nowhere, and water starts to defy the laws of gravity.

"Why can't I do it?" I screamed out in frustration.

"Do what?" A soothing female voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find the one person I never wanted to meet, Grandma Nyx.

"What are you doing here Grandma?" I asked in a cold tone.

"Why the altitude? Anyways, I came here to see my Granddaughter and check up on my son."

"I doubt that."

"Is that so?"

"Mom gave me all of her memories of you and Dad's told me all about you and Grandpa."

"Well then, I now see that you take after your Mother in the altitude zone."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you take after you Mother in the altitude zone."

"Do not talk about my Mother in way, shape, or form. Understand?" My tone held a under lay of pure anger.

"What would you do about it if I didn't?"

"Wanna find out?" I asked, hoping to fight her.

"Are you challenging me to a dual?"

"Yeah I am. Do you wanna go?"

"You're on Granddaughter." Grandma replied as she summoned her armor, which looked kind of badass. Why the hell is everyone's armor but mine look badass?

"Beta, you up for a fight?" I asked the shadow person my Father assign to me.

_We're fighting Nyx!_

"Will that be a problem?"

_No, I just wanted to make sure._

"Good, now give me a set of armor."

_On it, here you go._

"Thanks Beta, now, let's get this fight started, shall we? Grandma?"

"Let's. It's time I teach you to respect your elders."

Percy's Pov

Within Percy's mind

"And the trap is now set up, when that monster sets foot inside of the cabin or anywhere around it, it will go off."

"Now we wait until the morning to see what we caught."

Anna's Pov

In reality

Nyx won't go on the offensive; she just forms mindless shadows to do her work for her.

"If you want to fight with shadows then let's fight!" I yelled as I willed the Shadow Warriors to come help me.

_Bob smash them good for you princess._

"I know you will, now, go get them."

"Oh, it seems you can create shadow minions, too bad for you that I have complete control over the shadows." I could almost feel her trying to take over my Shadow Warriors. "How are you keeping me from controlling them?"

"I'm not. They are, and that's because they're not mindless like yours are. Grandma, meet the Shadow Warriors, Shadows Warriors, met my Grandmother."

_Milady, what are your orders?_

"Just kept her Shadow Minions off me while I try and beat my Grandmother."

_Consider them dealt with._

"Good." I charged Nyx with some pretty good speed only to sip into the shadows at her feet.

"Where did you go?" Nyx asked, as if I was going to reply to her and give away my location. Knowing that I didn't have much time left, I charged Nyx

Percy's Pov

Within Percy's Mind

It turns out that the monster that has been killing demigods was a tree nymph, so much for an epic fight. Next will be the trail of Strength, I knew I was in the Trails after I finished the nymph off because the nymph was too powerful to beat by raw force. I noticed that I was walking in a hallway now and not camp half blood.

"Where in the Hades am I?" I asked no one, but I did get a response to my question. The door to my left opened up and a strong wind pulled me in. As I lifted myself off of the ground, I notice that I was not alone.

"Who in the world are you?" I asked the figure that was hiding in the shadows. In response to my question, he stepped out into the light. 'Dear gods.' I thought to myself, he was easily seven feet tall, had more muscle then the god of strength. A giant Two-handed sword was strapped to his back.

"Choose you armor and weapons." His voice sounded like nails on a chalk broad.

"Alright." I replied as the armor I used during my fight with Zeus and my weapons. "Let me do one more thing before we start." I looked down onto my newly built wrist computer, I quickly scrolled down to the song I wanted, _Chalk Outline_ by Three Days Grace.

"Let's go." I stated before rushing towards him with my sword at the ready. As soon as I got close enough, I swung my sword. Only to have it blocked by his Two-handed sword. I was put on the defiance, for being a really bulky guy using a Two-handed sword, he was really quick. I almost lost my head six times in two minutes. I kicked him in the chest before jumping into the shadows to change the song to _The Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin.

By dodging to the left I had managed to get a strike in on him, but it didn't do much to help me out. This guy's strength is amazing. 'What the hell does this guy take?'

Anna's Pov

In reality

"Take that Grandma!" I yelled as I kneed her side before giving her an upper cut.

"Gah!"

"Round house kick to the face."

"Damn it, how are you so good?" Nyx asked with a bit of awe in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, how have you gotten so good in just a few days?"

"You can thank my dad and Uncle Ice for that; they've been putting me into intense training in order to protect myself. You get to be my first fight without my dad or Ice for that matter."

"Grrr…well it won't do you any good Granddaughter."

"Wanna bet?"

Percy's Pov

In Percy's mind

"Hey ugly!"

"What?"

"Catch." I said as I threw a ball of fire at him.

"Gah! You'll pay for that!" he roared at me.

"Oh shit." I mutter before he slammed his shoulder into me. "That's going to leave a mark in the morning." I muttered. "This is not going my way at all. Let try this." Slammed my fist into his face sending him a few feet back. "That work, so I'll keep to using hand-to-hand combat and my powers and abilities." I gave him an uppercut that would have sent Zeus reeling. I followed that with a knee to his side, kick to the back of the knee, and a punch to his stomach. As soon as he was bent over I axed kick him straight onto his neck, sending him to the ground and ending the match.

"I win." I stated with a smile.

"Not yet." My smile faded when he stood right back up.

"What the Hades?"

"You can't beat me Percy; you will lose to me and never be able to be called a true warrior for all time."

"No I won't, I won't let win. I will not lose to you!" As soon as I said that I lunged at him, quickly dropping to the floor, I swept his legs out for him. He jumped back up only to meet a fist to the face. I slammed my fist as hard as I can into his ribcage, I could both hear and feel his ribs crack.

"Gah!"

I kicked his knee cap as hard as I could, I heard and saw it break. As he dropped to one knee I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it on my knee. I could feel his nose shatter against my knee because I could feel blood drip onto my leg. Lifting his head off of my knee and threw it onto the floor as hard as I could. To make sure that I had this fight in the bag, I followed that up with breaking both of his arms by slamming my foot onto his elbows.

"I win."

"I yield, just know this, the next trial will be the hardest out of all of them."

"Ok."

Anna's Pov

In reality

"Yield Grandma, you've been beaten." I stated with pride in my voice.

"I…yield." Nyx replied before she vanished.

"Damn it." I swore under my breath.

"Anna, your Fathers awake." Uncle Ice called out from behind me. "You guys can go rest."

_Thank you milady, just call us when you need us._

"I will."

"Anna!"

"I know Uncle, I'm coming." I yelled back as I took off. My dad's finally awake.

Percy's Pov

In reality

"Daddy!" Anna yelled as she tacked me.

"Hey Anna, what did I miss?"

"I beat Grandma in a battle."

"Now I feel useless."

"How so?"

"You fought my Mother as I was asleep."

"It was nothing Daddy."

"Whatever you Dad, whatever you say."

**AN: This chapter was kind of hard yet easy to write, so I'm happy to announce that this story has official number of chapters. 23 Chapters, I also want to announce that Book 2 has a name and Chapter 1 is ready to be posted. The name of Book 2 is Beautiful Consequences. There are three summaries and here there are:**

Summary 1: After the battle with Aether left Percy lock in an egg-like stone and reviled Thalia Grace, Anna Jackson was left in tears. With her dead Mother brought back to life, her Father locked in a stone, and Ethan and Lena wedding on the way, Anna was hoping to grieve in peace. But with the revelation that she's dying, she must team up with in unlikely person to bring her father back.

Summary 2: With Aether defeated, her Father lock away, Ethan and Lena's wedding, and her dead Mother brought back to life, Anna didn't know what do. When the lullaby her Father sung to her turns out to be a riddle to free him, Anna must go to her Fathers training grounds to find someone who can help. With time against her, she will have to team up with an unlikely ally to free her father.

Summary 3: Anna Jackson's life has been turned upside down. Her Father is lock away in a stone, her dead Mother is brought back, and Lena and Ethan's wedding is coming up. In order to free her Father she must team up with a unlikely ally and go to the one place Her Father didn't want her to go to, Camp Half-Blood. With time against her and enemy's about, can she free her Dad in time?

**I also am very happy to announce that the prequel is being prepared for the first Chapter to be written. This story will be co-authored by the Fallen Angel of Olympus and myself. So far the name of the story is Beautiful Protection (still needs to be agreed upon by Fallen Angel of Olympus) and the only two summaries are (they still need to be agreed upon by Fallen Angel of Olympus):**

Summary 1: Percy Jackson has had enough of the life of a demigod, with the death of Thalia, the responsible of being a father, and the death of his fellow demigods on his mind. He's close to breaking apart, but with a new threat stopping him from taking his Daughter and leaving Camp Half-Blood, he must raise his sword in the name of the gods one last time.

Summary 2: Percy Jackson wanted to take his Daughter and leave Camp Half-Blood, but with a new threat looming over them, Percy will have to raise his sword in the name of the gods one last time. But with his mind on the breaking point, can Percy handle one last war or will it be the end of him and his mind.

**So there you have it, that's what I've been up to. There's something else I need to say. I have the dates that I will (Hopefully) end this story and post the next ones.**

**Beautiful Ends-Feb/3/2015**

**Beautiful Consequences- Feb/6/2015**

**Beautiful Protection-Feb/4/2015**

**I need new characters for both Beautiful Consequences and Beautiful Protection. I'd prefer Demigods please. I don't know if I will post another chapter be for Christmas or New Year's, so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's.**


	17. Normal School Day or Not

A Normal School Day…or not

Ethan's Pov

"So, how's Percy's doing?" Link asked.

"I don't really know, Anna and Ice are always watching him." I replied to Link's question.

"Hi guys." A familiar voice called out from behind me.

"Percy?" Lena asked with a bit of shock in her voice. I quickly turned around and sure enough, Percy was standing there looking as if he never had a battle two nights ago.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"I think we should be the ones asking you that question Percy." Lena replied.

"Meaning?" Replied Percy.

"Well you did just wake up."

"I've had worse than that."

"L's right, you should be getting some rest, not going to school Percy." I backed L. up.

"I'll rest when Tero has been dealt with, but until then I need to keep up the school act so no one gets supiceses that I'm missing all this school time."

"Will Perseus Jackson please report to the front office."

"Great, I wonder what I did this time?" Percy asked out loud to no one.

Anna's Pov

I was walking down the street to my dad's school, I know I was told to stay at Ravenwood but It was getting uncomfortable.

"You're the daughter of Percy Jackson, aren't you?" A Female voice called out from behind me. "Anna, right?" Monster, that was the first thing to go through my mind. Dad told me that when a someone you've never met knows your name it's either a god or monster, I'm guessing.

"You probably thinking I'm a monster or god, I'm not a goddess or a monster. I only know you name because my Mother knows you Father and I was there when you Dad left Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood? What on earth is that?"

"He hasn't told you about his past, where he got all of his training from?"

"No, and who are you by the way?"

"Oh, my bad. I'm Lily, Daughter of Tracy Cross, Granddaughter of the River Nymph Styx."

Percy's Pov

I was not expecting to see Vivian and Tracy Cross standing there holding a dismissal form.

"Tracy, Vivian? What are you gals doing here, the last time I heard from you was that you decided to settle down in Japan."

"We did, but we came back as soon as we heard the news. Plus we wanted to you to met Lily, who has vanished once again."

"I swear should could be your Daughter Percy."

"I have two as It is, I don't need anymore anytime soon."

"There she is but who's that she's talking to?"

"Anna?"

"I thought she was only 1 and a half."

"kronos showed his ugly face and hit her with a aging spell."

"I feel sorry for her."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

"Why?"

"She loves being 14, She say's it the best thing ever."

"Ok, Who does she take after?"

"Thalia, but she does have some of my traits."

"Does she have her Mothers temper?"

"She has it plus mine while I'm on a bad day."

"Oh, She must be a hand full?"

"Only when she's bored, the rest of the time she's explore with her powers, Training, or trying to learn something new."

"What powers does she have now?"

"She has control of the Shadows, all most on my level, She shown signs of her control over the sky, along with some control over lighting and the signs of being able to create earthquakes at will."

"She does this with no problem?"

"No, she doesn't know about the signs of her control over lighting, the sky, storms, earthquakes, or any signs of her ability to control water. I want to keep it that way for now."

"Why?"

"If the rest of her powers come into play, I want her to have mastery over shadows first, then she can learn the others fairy easy."

"How so?"

"Well, the baise behind controlling the shadows could be used to teach her how to control Water, Wind, and the Sky."

"What about Lighting, Storms, and Earthquakes?"

"Those are a bit harder to learn because I have little experience controlling them but I know the foundations of controlling them."

"Dad!"

"Yes Anna?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Camp Half-Blood?"

"Because you didn't need to go, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I...can't tell you."

"Why not, I devise to know."

"You want to know why? Because I'm not ready to go back."

"Why not?"

"Because you Mother died in my arms at Camp Half-Blood, I didn't know you were alive an until a month after you were born. Zeus hid you from me, he didn't want me in your life at all. I had to fight him and his wife Hera for me to raise you. It was Zeta who found out you we're alive and that you we're if I didn't raise you you would have died a month later due to your heritage."

"What do you mean by Heritage?" I could tell my Daughter was confused and scared right about now.

"You are the Granddaughter of Zeus, God of the Sky, Lighting and king of the gods, and Poseidon, god of Earthquakes, Storms, and the Sea, two of the strongest Olympian gods. Plus you are the Granddaughter of the Primordial gods Nyx, Goddess of the Night and Stars, And Erebus, God of Darkness and the Mist. You are also the Daughter of the Strongest Demigod that has ever lived, that being me, and the second strongest demigod alive, your Mother.

"You were born without an aura of your own, like most Children of the night or Darkness. In order to live, you had to 'feed' off of the aura of you Father or Mother, which ever was a legacy of Nyx and/or Erebus, that being me. Right now, you are about the seven strongest Demigod alive, and you haven't even begun to tap into your power. If you were trained right, you could become possibly be stronger than me."

"And you kept this from me, why! Why did you keep this from me!?"

"I was going to tell you after I had dealt with Tero and my Half-Brother."

"Wait a second. Anther is my Uncle?"

"Sadly, yes he is."

"Well than, that changes nothing."

"What?"

"He's still trying to take you down, is he not?"

"Well, yeah he is."

"Than he needs to be taken down a few pegs."

I blinked at that comment a few times, I did not expect that reply.

"Why are you standing here Dad, you need to go train."

"What about you."

"Well, I want to get to know Lily, she very nice." I looked at said girl to see her cheeks turn a light rosy pink. I could feel the grin appear on my face. "Ok then, Tracy, Vivian, you what to train with me?"

"Why not, we could use the practice."

As soon as we were out of hearing range I told them of the thought I had before we left them. "Hey gals."

"Yeah, what is it, Percy?" Vivian was the one that replied back.

"I think Lily may have a crush on someone."

"And who might that be Percy?"

"Anna, my Daughter."

"Is that so? What makes you say that?"

"Well, she blushed a light pink when Anna called her nice and she wouldn't meet my eyes because she was staring at her shoes as if they are the most important thing in the world."

"I guess we'll just have to let this go out as it will."

"I can agree with that."

**I know, this is a short filler chapter, but it induces three new characters that play a big role in the sequels. I have some new dates on when this story will end, when others will start, and chapters that have been rewritten will be posted.**

**Beautiful Ends-Feb/18**

**Beautiful Consequences-Feb/21**

**The Weathered Hero (Former Beautiful Protection)-Sometime after Book 2**

**Shades of Insanity- Mar/1**

**Thank you for reading, see you next time.**

**Review please**


	18. Assault on Ravenwood Manor Part 1

Assault on Ravenwood Manor Part 1

Percy's Pov

We were not expecting Tero and Anther to attack us so early, we were hoping to have a little more time to call in some more allies. I looked out the window, watching Tero and Anthers forces try to get past the shadow warriors and the barriers that I put up. I don't think that we have enough people to hold the Manor for very long.

Macon, Ethan, Link, John, Rid, and Lena have decided to help fight them. Nick and his sister, Jenny, arrived about two hours ago, they also decided to help. Anna fought me for an hour before I caved in and let her fight as well. Tracy, Vivian, and Lily, although her Mothers were not to happy about it, have all decided to fight as well. Connor and Ben (Benjamin Pitt) showed up just before the monsters did. Josph, Jonathan, Cassa, and Alex also stay around to help us out.

In total, we have about 18 people, not included myself, to defend Ravenwood from Tero's Forces. I'm not real happy with the numbers, but if forty or so Demigods protecting Manhattan could hold off over a thousand Monsters for six days, I'm sure 19 Incubus, Succubus, Demigods, Nymphs, and Casters could hold The Manor for a while so reinforcements could come. Those being Terra, Damien, Katie, Nico, June, Jin, and Harry.

"Percy, they're ready." Connor call out from behind me.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." I sigh to myself, time to come up with a battle plan.

Vivian's Pov

As we were waiting for Percy to show up most of us decided to get to know each other. I was watching Lily talking to Anna and by the look on Anna's face, I could tell Lily just said something very nice to Anna. Maybe Percy was right after all, from what I've seen, Lily and Anna may just have a major crush on each other.

"Hey guys, ok, I've come up with a plan to hold off Tero's Forces. We will split up into teams, I will hold Greenbrier by myself. Connor, Ben, and Macon will hold the West side of the Ravenwood. Vivian, Ethan, and Lena will hold off the East side, while Tracy Link, and Cassa hold off the North. Jonathan, John, Josph will hold off the South end of the Manor." Percy stated as he walked back and forth in front of us.

"What about Nick, Jenny, Anna, Alex, Lily, and Rid. What are they going to do?" I asked, wonder what my Daughter will do during this attack.

"Nick and Rid will be back ups for the North side, Anna and Lily will be back up for the East side. Jenny will back up the West side while Alex will back up the South side. Any Questions?"

"Who will back you up, Percy?" Ethan asked.

"Please, Percy here has no need for any kind of back up. He's the main force and any of the back ups in any battle he has." Connor answered for Percy.

"Yeah, you should have seen him in the Battle of Half-Blood Hill and The War against Eron. He must have taken out at least a thousand Monsters on his own by time we got there for the Battle." Ben said after Connor finished talking.

"Connor! Ben! I didn't take that many out! Didn't I?" Percy yelled at them.

The house shook.

"They've broken through the barrier, the Shadow Warriors can only last for so long. I need everyone who does not have a demigod weapon to get one from the rack on the way out of the Manor. Let's move it people, we have a some Monsters to kill. If anyone sees Tero or Anther call me at once." Percy stated as he headed for the door.

"Well, You heard him, move it." I needed to get Ethan and Lena at once. "Ethan, Lena, get your weapons and lets go!" I yelled as I headed out the door.

Percy's Pov

I could tell as soon as I left the Manor that Anther had must have gone all out. I could see a Hydra, several Drakons, and, is that a Dragon? It's a shame that I have to send it to Tatarus, it really is.

"You want some Demigod?" I yelled, which got a roar from the horde of Monsters. "Then come and get some you ugly sons of…" My insult was cut off by one of the Eleven heads of the Hydra. "I was talking you asshole!" I yelled at it as I set my sword on fire with Dark Fire. "Ha! Take that you jerk!" I yelled as I sliced five of its heads. "Can't grow those back." I quickly finished the Hydra off when I noticed that a group of Monster had broken off from the main force and was heading towards the Manor.

"Where the Hades do you think your going?" I asked as I shadow traveled in front of them. "You guys left without saying goodbye." They hissed in reply to my comment. "Well I was going to let you live but, now I'm not." I slowly let my Battle instincts take over and I soon lost myself in the heat of battle. I knew I was laughing as I ripped the head off of some Monster, not sure what kind though.

Anna's Pov

As Lily and I were headed to the south side of the Manor I could hear a cold and hard laughter over the sounds the Monsters were making.

"Hey Lily, do you hear that laughter?" I asked her just to make sure I wasn't just in my head.

"Yeah, I do."

"Come on, lets see who making it." i said as I grabbed her hand and pulled us to the where the sound was coming from.

"Oh. My. God." Lily said as soon as we saw who was making it.

"I didn't know that my Dad could be like this."

"I'm not sure anyone could be like this."

"Lets go help the others out."

"Yeah, lets go." Lily agreed with me and we bolted out of there.

By time we got to the South side of the Manor where Vivian, Ethan, and Lena were trying to hold their ground, they had already been pushed back a good Ten feet.

"You guy's need some help?" I asked as I drew my sword and summoned my armor. "Wow, watch it Monster." I said as I dodged a Monsters blade. "Take that!" I yelled as I slide my sword across it's throat.

"Anna, back to back!" Lily yelled before I noticed that we had made our way to the center of the horde.

"Agreed!" I yelled back as I placed my back against hers. "Duck!" I yelled as a giants clubbed sailed towards us.

Connor's Pov

"Well, Percy's having a blast by the sounds of the laughter." I yelled.

"I feel sorry for any Monster that gets in his way." Ben replied just as loud.

"What do you mean by 'Percy's having a blast'?" Macon asked.

"Do you hear that Cold, Hard, and slightly Insane Laughter? Well, that's Percy's." Ben asked.

"Are you saying that Percy is getting a Laugh out of killing these Monsters?" Macon asked.

"Well...at the moment Percy's not really Percy." I tried to answer his question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We see Percy as a coin. There's the Percy you know, then there's Perseus." Ben answered while I had to focus on blocking a sword.

"Who is Perseus?" Macon asked.

"Perseus is the hardened Warrior that will destroy anything in it's path to complete the gaol Percy set out to do." I replied.

"How does Percy become this Perseus?"

"Perseus comes out when Percy lets his Instincts take over, that's when Perseus comes out to play. Most of the time Percys in control during a Battle, well until the person he loves is not there during the time of the battle." Ben Explained while I sliced a Monster in half.

"How many times have you seen Perseus?"

"Once, the day he lost Thalia. That is a day we want to forget." I answered for Ben.

"Why do you want to forget that day?"

"We saw a Percy's what happens when Percy lets his control over his emotions. We saw when Percy sets his rage free, we saw what happens to whoever or whatever pisses him off and he unleashes it upon them."

"Do you guys always say 'we' an place of I?"

"Only when we're together." I answered.

"And why might that be?"

"We're like twins, we never do anything without the other." Ben replied while I was trying to take down a Drakon.

"You need some help Connor?" Ben asked.

"Nah, I got this." I answered as I slammed my sword into the Drakon's eye. The Monster shuddered before it's body hit the ground, throwing me straight at a giants club. "Aw shit…"

Tracy's Pov

"We're not doing so well." I yelled as I took another step back.

"Talk for your self, Tracy!" Cassa yelled back.

"We can't take much more of this."Link yelled, I noticed he was using his ability to 'rip' to give him the edge in this battle.

"Nick and Rid are in the middle of this horde, just hold on a little longer." I yelled back.

"Anyone call for help?" I heard Link yell as I took three more steps back.

"Shut up and just kill some Monsters!" I yelled at him.

"Killjoy." He yelled back as he slide his sword into the chest of some Monster.

"Cassa! Look out!" I yelled as a Drakon brought it's head down, straight at Cassa. "Nooooo!"

Jonathan's Pov

"Finally, something to kill." I said as I ripped the head of a Monster.

"Finally?" John replied.

"I've been bored out of my mind waiting for this kind of action to happen."

"Jonathan's not good with waiting." Josph informed John.

"That's not good."

"What do you see Jonathan?" Josph asked.

"There's some kind of giant snake coming our way."

"Which way?"

"From Greenbrier."

"It must have gotten past Percy." Josph muttered to himself. "Don't look it in the eye."

"Why…" I couldn't finish my sentence due to someone yelling.

"Wooo-Hooo!"

"What the Hell?" The giant snake froze before falling onto it's side. Someone landed in the middle of the horde and just started to wipe the ground with them.

"Hey, quite standing there like a idiots and start killing some Monsters!" Percy yelled before he shadow traveled away.

"That was...weird." Macon said, a bit unsure.

"Got that right." John agreed.

"Watch yourself John." I warned as I sliced the head off a Monster that was about to kill him.

"Macon, get down!" I yelled as I throw my sword as the giant that was about to kill Macon.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Jonathan! The Hydra's right behind you!" Macon yelled just before I turned around to see the nine headed Hydra look straight down on me.

"Well, this is not going to end well for me." I said blankly, as I stared at the Hydra. The Hydra's Middle head opened it's months, I could see the fire starting to build. "Aw shit…"

Percy's Pov

Well then, this might just be a problem. I thought as I watch another Hydra, thank gods it had only nine heads, Three Drakon's, and the Dragon circle me.

"Well, who wants some?" I asked as I waited for one of them to make a move. The Dragon was the first to move. "I guess your first."

I jumped over the plum of fire it shot at me and onto it's back. From there I pulled out my bow and quickly let three arrows lose, all of them hitting their targets. One of the Drakon's went down with a arrow embedded into it's eye and two Hellhounds that tried to get the jump on me. The Dragon threw me off of it, making me hit the ground, hard. The impact knocked the breath out of me. I knew I was in trouble because the Hydra and the Dragon shot a plum of fire at me. while the two surviving Drakon's shot pison at me.

"Shit."

**This chapter was quite fun to type, I left you guys with a lot of cliffhangers. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm almost done with this story, I may even get this done before the date I set for myself. The bad news is that Angel and I may have a harder time getting the story we plan on writing together done. Guy's! Give me Reviews and I will get you a chapter. I'm getting down with the low amount of reviews. So R&amp;R People! Please!**


	19. Assault on Ravenwood Manor Part 2

Assault on Ravenwood Manor Part 2

Tero's Pov

"Lord Anther, things are going well. Percy's little band of Heroes is on the verge of losing this battle. Four of them are about to be killed, along with Percy Jackson himself."

"Do not underestimate my Brother, he is a cunning Mortal, same goes for his 'Band of Heroes', as you call them."

"Milord, we have them out numbered, out powered, and out gunned."

"He lead Forty Demigods against three thousand Monsters, that was before he unlocked the powers over Darkness, Night, The Stars, and The Mist. Not to mention the fact that he did even know about his Caster Abilities."

"Milord, we have something to counter that fact. I'd like to introduce you to Jefferson Villegas, a Dark Caster."

"Hello Anther." Jefferson stated without any fear.

"I like you, you have no fear of me, why is that?"

"Because I have defied Death itself."

"Is that so, then tell me how you plan to take down someone more powerful than the gods themselves?"

"Easy, Rage, come here." Jefferson said before his Shadow started to move. I watched with a mortified interest as a figure rose out of his shadow. It was around six feet high, it's eyes seemed to be a black abyss. It's skin was black as night, pieces of skin were missing from his month, allowing me to see the inside of his mouth without it opening.

"What the hell is that thing!" I yelled as I scrambled back.

"This is Rage, he is all of my negative thoughts and emotions put into one body. Plus a fragment of a powerful and Dark soul along with a piece of a very deep and very Dark Abyss."

"Hmm...what is it capable of doing." My lord asked.

"So far Rage has shown his has the Caster Ability of Novaisions, the ability to control Dark Matter and Dark Energy, plus he's a Catalyst. He as seems to be ability to bend Time to His will, Control Shadows, and drain someone of their Life Energy."

"Is that all?"

"No, his speed, strength, and agility have been increased."

"Good, It shall be a good challenge for my Brother, but just to be sure I am going to give both of you my blessing, prepare yourselves." Anther warned before a bright light came from the ball of light.

Ben's Pov

I could only watch in horror as the person I considered my Twin Brother was sent flying straight into a giants club, just as he was about the club was going to hit him a bright flash blinded me. When my vision returned I just looked on as Connor was standing there. He didn't seem to have a scratch on him.

"What the Hades was that!" I yelled.

"That, my dear Brother, was me Lighting travel out of the way of that club."

"When the Hades did you get that ability!"

"I've always had it, I've just never wanted to use it." Connor replied just before he turned around and decapitated a Monster. "Now are you just going to stand there and let me win are bet, or are you going to kill some Monsters?"

"Oh, you are so going to lose." I replied as I jumped into the horde of Monsters.

Lily's Pov

I hit the ground when Anna told me to duck, and just in time if the gust of wind a millisecond after I hit the ground was anything to go by.

"That was to close for comfort." Anna said as she help me off of the ground.

"Yeah, watch out!" I yelled just before Anna sabed the Monster that was about to kill her.

"Don't worry, we've got this." Anna said trying to remove any of my doubts.

"Yeah, I think we do." I replied as I sliced the arm off some ugly Monster.

"I'm going to call in some back up, Bob! Smash the Monsters."

"Who the Hades are you talking to!" Yelled over the sound of a roar.

"Him." That was the only thing I got before a giant mass of Shadows slammed what looked to be a club into a giant.

"Lily, meet Bob, my person Shadow Gelom Body Guard."

"Ok…" Note to self, never be around Bob. It was when the ground shook that I looked at Anna only to notice that she was on the ground, not moving.

"Anna!" I yelled.

"Thats it!" Anna yelled before she got up off the ground. "I've had enough of you Monsters!" I could see her body going through some kind of change. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. All. Very. Slowly." Note to self, never piss off Anna. Anna's body vanished from sight, leaving a Body of shadows the same size as Anna's was.

"Anna?" I asked, only for my blood to turn Icey cold when I looked into her eyes. They were, I could only describe them as a Abyss of Hate and Anger.

"**You will all die." **She said as she looked at the Monsters with a murderous look in her eyes.

My Mother summed everything up in two words. "Oh shit…" Those words were so true right now.

Percy's Pov

"Shit, that's hot." I cursed as I barely dodged the two plums of fire and globs of pison. "You missed." I taunted the Monster as I dodged all their attacks. I really should kill them so I can go help some of the others out due to the fact that I only had five Monster remaining. I drew my Shadow Spear and launched it at the Dragon, it hit the Dragon's skull, going through it's skin and bone as if they were paper. "One down, Four to go."

My blood ran cold when I felt it. Someone entered a Shadow form with alot of hate and anger. "Damn it." I cursed as I was forced to enter mine in order to keep my sanity and power in check. When I focused back on the Monster only to see them running off in the opposite way. I sighed. Now, were and who are in a Shadow form. As soon as I felt the aura of the Shadow form, my blood froze.

"Anna." I whispered before I shadowed traveled to her. "Dear gods." I said as I looked at the scene in front of me. "Lily, Vivian, Ethan, Lena, Get back. You need to get away from my Daughter!" I yelled.

"What the Hades is happening?" Vivian asked as soon as we were a safe distance away from Anna.

"Anna has entered her shadow form."

"Shadow form? Whats that?"

"Shadow form is something all children of Night and/or Darkness and their children have. Its when their body can no longer hold the power without destroying it."

"So, why is Anna in that form."

"I think I can answer that one mom." Lily replied to her Mother's question. "I didn't get to see what hit her, but as soon as I looked at Anna her body started to turn to Shadows. I could tell that she was Pissed off."

"That may explain why she's giving off waves of Hate and Anger." Boom! "What the Hades?" I asked as I looked over to where Anna was at only to see a lighting bolt come down on some Poor Monster. I sighed. "Her powers over lighting seems to have kick in." When I looked back at Anna, she was kneeling on the ground, looking limp.

"Whats wrong with her!" Lily asked.

"Her aura has run dry."

"How can her Aura run dry?"

"I'll answer that later. right now my Daughter needs my help." I replied before taking off towards my little girl.

Cassa's Pov

As soon as I saw the Drakon's mouth come down around me I did the first thing that came to my mind, I froze myself. I could tell I had been swallowed when the Ice around me started to dissolve. "Damn it." I muttered to myself. "I need to get out of here before I become it's next meal." Hmmm…I could form some Ice spikes. I decided to use the Spike idea, I should have just tied climbing out.

"Ewww...I got it in my hair." I whined as I tried to get it out. "It's not coming out! Now I'm pissed off." I stated as the air around me got real cold real quickly. "If it won't come out, the I'll rip all of you to pieces!" I yelled as the nearest Monster froze, I quickly brought out my Arm and Thigh Blades, Knuckle Spikes, my Ice Daggers, and Spinal Blades. "You are all going to die." I Muttered before I took off with a murderous intent.

Jonathan's Pov

I stared at the Hydra's head as It sent a column of fire at me. I smirked as I brought my hand up in front of me. "That's not going to work." I stated as the fire stop in front of me, building a big ball of Fire in front of me. "I believe this belongs to you?" Asked as I sent it back at the Hydra.

"Nice try, but I'm too quick for you." I said as I ripped behind it the Monster that tried to Impale me. "Bye, bye."

"Jonathan! Do you feel that ?" Josph's asked as the air became real cold around us.

"It's Cassa, she pissed off at something." I yelled back.

"Is it just me, or are they falling back?" John asked.

"Their falling back alright." I answered John's question.

"Does this mean we win?"

"No, they falling back to regroup and plan their next move, we should get back to the Manor." Josph replied before he turned around and ran back to the Manor.

"John, go with him, I'll keep an eye on them until their out of sight."

"Alright." John replied before ripping back to the Manor.

"What are you planning Tero?" I asked myself as I watched them fall back into the night.

Percy's Pov

_An hour later._

"Why did they fall back?" John asked me as soon as I walked into the room

"It's almost day time, most of the Monster they had are stronger at night. Plus, I think they couldn't hold their ground for much longer."

"What makes you say that?" Ethan asked the question that most of them were thinking.

"Easy, Their force they sent to Greenbrier and the East side of the Manor had been decimated. The North side force had take a heavy hit, same as the South and west Sides of the Manor. Their not going to attack until tonight or at noon the least."

"So, what are we going to do until then?"

"You guys are going to get some sleep while I heal my Daughter and then set some traps up and think of a new battle plan."

"Can't we use the same one as last time?"

"No, their most likely going to put the largest part of their forces where our weakest spot was to night. I'll have something ready by Noon the latest. Now, go get some rest, oh and Cassa."

"Yeah."

" You my want to get that gunk out of you Hair before It beaches it white completely."

"Oh dear god." Cassa said before she Ripped away.

I made my way towards the door so I could get the traps set up and start summoning some more Shadow Minions,

Tero's Pov

"Milord, we will be ready to strike again by Nightfall and no later than Midnight."

"Good, and how's our little gift coming along?"

"They should wake up by Nightfall if not early."

"Good, now I finally be rid of my annoying little Brother once and for all."

"Sir, I don't think it will be that easy as we thought it would be sir."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Well, he's stronger than we thought."

"Go on."

"During the battle, Percy begun to show the Aura of a Champion of the Heroes of the Old Ways."

"WHAT!"

"That's not all, his Shadow From is different."

"How so."

"It's more defined the it was before."

"That's means what?"

"He has the Shadow Form of the Fallen Angel of Darkness and Death."

"How is this Possible! I Destroyed the Fallen Archangel of Darkness and Death Personally."

"I may have the Answer to that Milord."

"Explain."

"The Archangel of Light and Life, The _Archangel_ of Destruction, and The _Archangel_ of Creation have been spotted Russa having an all out battle, Milord."

"Is that all."

"No sir, The _Angel_ of Evil, Good, Hate, Love, Damnation, and _Redemption_ Aura's have been picked up on North America, Britain, China, Japan, Canada, and Africa, Milord."

"It seems the Angel's are coming back, this should be a very inserting decade to witness."

"How so."

"The Angel's are a race of very Powerful beings who ruled the universe and created everything you see and know. It's was when the Archangel of Darkness and Death had broken the one rule the an Angel of any kind couldn't break. She fell in love and mated with a human. She was exiled and almost stripped of her Powers and Immortality, she fled the City of Angel's to Earth. It her that she gave birth to the first two Primordial, my Grandfather and my Grandmother.

"She named them Chaos and Balance, Chaos took a human as his wife and had the six children. Nyx, Thanos, Gaea, Pontus, Oblivion, and Chronos. Balance also took a human as her mate and gave birth to six children. Erebus, Thalassa, Nexis, Ananke, Uranus, and Eros. When the Twelve Children came of age they got their domains. They had their Children not long after, Me, Hemera, Hydro, Thanatos, Charon, and Nova. The Titans were born after the war.

"Just before the Angel's found us, Nyx and Erebus gave Birth to a Baby Girl. she was my best friend when she came of age, we did everything together. Then the Angel's found us, a war between the Primordials and Angel's broke out. Nova was the first to fall, he gave his life to buy us some time to get are weapons and armor on. Oblivion and Nexis were fatally injured during the first battle. Nexis was the second to fall, then Oblivion. It look like we were all going to be killed, that was until Thanos's child was born. Tartarus grew up quickly, as soon as he was of age he was ready to take on the Angel's.

"About six Months after him came of age, the Angel's found our hide out. Thanos fell before any of us were ready, it was then that we had won our first battle due to Tartarus's Rage. We quickly took the Battle to them as Tartarus, Rebel, and I slaughtered their forces under our Anger and Rage. It was when we were taking over the City of the Angel's with our Demi Primordial children that we had our the worst, Rebel fell to the Archangel of Light and Life. I was quickly taken over by my Rage, I ripped the Archangel apart with my bare hands.

"About three months later was when I killed The Fallen Archangel of Darkness and Death in her sleep. I was locked up by my Family soon after, and I've been locked up ever since then."

"I will free you Milord, just as I promised."

"You better have or I will kill you."

"Understood Milord."

"Soon, I will have my Revenge. Mark my words, I will have my Revenge against my Family soon enough!"

Unknown Pov

Insane laughter echoed throughout the building make anyone there worry about their life. The Angel's are rising, the world will soon know the Wrath of the Primordials and Angel's. An Ancient War will soon ravage the land once again, just as it did Millenniums ago. With the Angel's on the rise, the Primordials will soon follow.

I just hope my Percy is ready for his worst Battle yet to come.

"Be safe my love, it will all be over soon enough. Please be safe."

**An: The last bit of the Chapter I was not planning on writing or posting in the first place. The Angel's do not have a major part in this story, but they do play a part in the Sequel and the Final book of the Sires. It's a shame that this story is almost over. Also, I wasn't go to start, finish, and posting this Chapter until next weekend, but someone changed my mind. This chapter is dedicated to heartofglass99 who gave me a review. Thank you. R&amp;R guy's. See you next weekend.**


	20. The Wait and a View into The Past

...The Wait and a View into The Past…

Unknown's Pov

The Angel's are rising once again, the High Archangel Counsel is being reformed. Some Archangel's like Darkness and Death, The Underworld, The Sky, Creation, Destruction, Redemption, Wisdom, and Damnation have already been awoken. Some Angel's have been found, like, Revenge, Evil, Compassion, The Dead, The Four Seasons, The Harvest, and Vengeance. Some of the Primordial's have already awoken; Eros's was woken up only to be the first to fall in this war by my Beloved's hand, Percy Jackson.

I wonder if my love has the strength to survive this war. I'm going to have to reveal myself soon; he's going to need me soon. Anther's Quest for Revenge has only set off the Angelic-Primordial war. Wait, Nova's reforming, this is not good, the Counsel is not ready for his kind of power yet. 'Sign' Their powers have yet to set in, plus there the fact that their Wings have not grown out yet.

Nova's Pov

Finally! I'm awake. Wait, what is that power I feel? Could it be? Grandma's returned, or at least her power has, Anther trying to get out of his trap. Wait, are those...well I'll be. The Angel's are back, now I can get my revenge! Damn it, I'm to weak to move just yet, I'll have to buy my time until I'm back at full Strength once again.

"Heed my work Angel's, heed my words well. I will have my Revenge."

Percy's Pov

'If I put Jonathan, Ethan, and Lena in Group One with Connor and Josph as back on the North side, that should be enough to hold that side of the Manor. Group Two will be Tracy, Anna, And Macon with John and Rid aws back up would be enough power to hold the West side of the Manor. Group Three will be Vivian, Ben, and Alex will be holding the East side with Nick and Jenny being their back up. Group Four will be link, Cassa, Link and Lily, but they will have no back up.'

I was brought out of my musing by someone calling my name. "Hey, Percy. What's up?"

"Nico?" I asked.

"In the Flesh, oh, this is Terra."

"Hi Mr. Jackson." She said shyly.

"Hi Terra, what made you team up with Death Breath?"

"You did?" She replied to my Question.

"I did?" I asked, surprised at the answer.

"You probably don't remember me, but you brought respect, acceptance, and all of my Friends." She explained

"How so?" I asked, truly curious.

"You stood up for me when everyone hated me because of my Mother."

"You're Mother?"

"I am the Daughter of Gaea."

"Oh, you mean that your Terra Eli, right?" I asked, not wanting to get her name wrong.

"You remember me?" She asked, surprised at response.

"Yeah, you always came to me for extra lessons."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Hey, Percy?" Nico asked. "What where you just doing before we came."

"I was planning out a strategy to hold this Manor." I answered.

"How can we be of any help to you?" Terra asked me.

"Yeah, you can be the backup for Group Four." I responded, rethinking the plan.

"What's your Group Percy?"

"I don't have one, my job is to hold Greenbrier for as long as I can before I start falling back and help out anyone who needs it."

"Why are you holding it and not a group?"

"That's because I keep sensing a really strong Aura coming from the waiting Army that's just at the edge of the clearing where Greenbrier is."

"How strong is the Aura Percy?"

"Primordial Strong, Nico, Primordial Strong."

"Jezz, you can't catch a break, now can you?"

"No, it seems that I cannot get a break."

"Sucks to be you."

"Yes it does."

Archangel of The Abyss's Pov

It seems that the rest of the Angel's are awakening, or did they pass their power to the worthiest person that they could find. From the Aura's I can feel, it seems that they passed them on. Well, I'll be able to claim the Throne of the Angel's, Destroy the Primordial's, and Bring the Angel's into a new Golden Era.

Fallen Archangel of the Sea's Pov

So, the Angel's are coming back, hmm…I wonder which Archangel's are awake, Let's see, so the Archangel's of Darkness and Death, Light and Life, The Underworld, The Dead, Time, Wisdom, Damnation, War, _Redemption_, The Sky, Creation, The Earth, Order, Chaos, The Abyss, The Undead and Myself. There are more Fallen Archangel then there are Archangel's.

Now, Which of the Angel's are awake; Angel of Evil, Compassion, Revenge, Vengeance, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, The Harvest, and Lighting. Now, that I know which of the Angel's Powers that are have been awoken, it's Time to find out whose Awake; Nova, Chaos and Balance are still awake, Nyx and Erebus, Anther, Ananke, Hydro, Hemera, Thanatos, Charon, and Thalassa. Pontus, Uranus, Oblivion, Chronos, Thanos, Nexus, Tartarus, and Rebel are still asleep, Gaea and Eros were just put back to sleep if the ripples are correct. It seems that are soon-to-be King has taken two Primordial's before the War has even begun once again.

It's nearly Time for history to repeat itself, but who will win this time, Primordial's, their children and the Fallen one's, or will it be the Angel's that win this time. It's all up to you now, you choice will change everything. Good luck my King, you'll need it soon enough.

Unknown Pov

With the Angel's Powers being to awake in their new Master's body the change will begin with him. His actions can change everything in seconds, the outcome of a battle, A War, the Timeline, and it's all because of his Fate. His choice shall shape all of reality soon enough, be ready my Master, you'll need it. I will reveal myself when you are ready Master.

No one's Pov

7,000 BC

The Archangel of the Sea was having a chat with her sisters, the Archangel's of The Earth and Sky.

"Sister's, we need to go into hiding before it's too late." The Archangel of The Sea

(I'm going to use their domain as their Name from now on.)

"Sea, we'll be fine, the Primordial's won't do anything to us, we're their Allies after all." Earth replied with no fear in her voice.

"Earth, have you seen the looks on Anther's and Tartarus's face's when they look at us?" Sea responded with concern laced in her voice.

"Sea, what do you mean by that?" Sky asked with fear in her voice.

"Sky, Tartarus and Anther hate the Angel's, no matter how they are or were their alliance's lay."

"Sea, Darkness has already vouched for our Loyalty." Earth contoured.

You see, they, and their Brother, were the embodiments of the domains, meaning that they each had a dominant emotion at all times. Their Brother's dominant emotion was Anger and Hate, due to Being the Archangel of The Underworld. Sea's dominant emotion was constantly changing due to the nature of the Sea itself, Earth had no dominant emotion, and Sky's was Fear due to the power she held at her fingertips. It was this way for any of the Archangel's, well, other than their King or Queen. They felt nothing yet everything at once.

"Anther and Tartarus doesn't care if their great-grandmother said something. They plan on killing her themselves."

"Maybe we should heed our sisters words Earth, they sound like something they would do." Sky backs her sister up.

"I am staying here." Earth said. "There nothing to-" She was cut off by a golden sword sticking out of her chest. Her head dropped down, Sky screamed as Earths body started to burn away in a Earthy light. All that was left of Earth was a ball of light which sunk into the Earth. A sword then sliced off Sky's, the same thing happened to her as it did to Earth, only the ball of light shot into the sky instead. Sea vanished in a mist of sea water, using up the rest of her already low power. She sank to the deepest part of the sea, falling asleep before she hit the bottom.

The last thing she saw was a image of a boy with Hypnotic Midnight purple eyes that had spots of gold, sea green, black, and Earthy green within his eyes. Silvery Hair, a great body, pale skin, and a heart melting smile. "Percy." The name slipped through her lips just as her eyes closed.

First Fallen Archangel of The Sky

Present day

My replacement is dead, this is bad. The new Archangel of Wisdom is dead as well. The new King will not be happy with this. In order for them to return and complete the High Counsel they will have to give up the love they had for anyone before they died. 'Sigh' I know that my sisters, Earth and Sea have been woken up. Earth is now the Archangel of Order and I have replaced the Archangel of Fate. Sea gets to keep her domain, lucky.

'Sigh' This is not going to end well for the three of us, not at all. I've seen some of the future, nothing too important, just the person I've fallen in love with. My sisters have also fallen in love with him. I hope he will not have to choose between the three of us.

First Fallen Archangel of The Earth

I can't believe that my replacement is a 14 year old girl! Not to mention the fact that she's the Daughter of Gaea as well! But I guess I will have to deal with it, I mean our King has accepted her, so I will have to do the same. I won't like, but I will let it slide. The things you will do for the people you love. Although the Archangel of The Underworld is a bit creeper than my Brother was.

Archangel of The Abyss

So this is the replacement for our Fallen Queen? He looks so weak! I mean he's not even a fraction of the power an Angel Holds! I think I'll let him know he's being watched.

Percy's Pov

I could feel that someone was watching me, judging me. My thoughts were confirmed when I felt a very, very powerful Aura. I've only felt an Aura this Powerful was when I was near Gaea and Eros. Something very powerful is after me, why, I'm not sure. I just hope it won't cause us any trouble, but knowing my luck, it will soon come after me and my family.

"Percy, the Monster are making a move." Nico informed me.

"Tell everyone to get to their spots."

"Got it, you coming?"

"I'll join you soon enough, I just need some time to think."

"All right."

"Bye." The Angel's, I think their rising once again. 'Sigh' I know that my Daughter has the ability to be one, Darkness and Death, Power, or War. I hope that she does not have to go through what I did when I was her age. But knowing how the Monsters and Power hungry gods and goddess work, she will most likely have to deal with the same childhood as I did. I know who could be an Angel, Nico, my Daughter, Lily and Terra, Annabeth and Thalia, Luke and Clarisse, Piper and Jason, Frank and Katie, Connor and Ben, Me and Tero.

There also Jonathan and Alex, Cassa and Nick, Jenny and Melinda, Elena and Rosealinda, Harry and Damien. I don't know who the rest are.

We all have the power to become one. Tero would become the Angel of Evil. Annabeth would become the Angel of Wisdom. Thalia would become the Angel of The Sky. Luke would become the Angel of _Redemption_. Nico would become the Angel of The Underworld. I would become the Angel of The Sea or Darkness and Death. My Daughter would become the Angel of Power or Darkness and Death.

Clarisse would become the Angel of War. Jason would become the Angel of Lighting or Air while his Wife, Piper, would become the Angel of Compassion or Passion. Lily has the chance to become Angel of Oaths or Water. Terra would become the Angel of The Earth. Frank has the chance to become the Angel of Leadership. Katie would become the Angel of The Harvest. Connor would become the Angel of Battle while Ben would become the Angel of Combat.

Alex would most likely be the Angel of The Dead. Jonathan would be the Angel of Damnation. Cassa has the chance of being the Angel of Justice. Nick would be the Angel of Protection. Jenny would become the Angel of Family.

'Sigh' "I wish this wouldn't happen, why does it always has to involve me in it, I mean, within 6 yrs. I have fought three wars and hundreds of Battles. The Titan War which was between the gods and their children against Kronos and thousands of Monsters. The Giant War, Demigods and the gods against Gaea and her Children, The Giants. Then there was the Jackson-Eros War, Eros vs. Me and the Demigods." I sighed once again. "Mine as well name this War the Anther-Caster War. I need to get to get to Greenbrier and hold the line there." I muttered as I started to walk to my line, not aware of the trap that I was about to set off.

Jefferson's Pov

"Rage, go and destroy Percy Jackson once and for all." I ordered my warrior slave. "Soon I will have my revenge against Jonathan and his Brother, Alex."

**An: I know, this is just a filler chapter, but in order to understand what comes next I needed to make this chapter. Also, this Chapter is dedicated to arrons921 who has Favorite and Followed this story. Also, update on all Dates that I have posted, they may be pushed back due to some, um, defalcates. I'm sorry but some personal matters have come into play.**

**Jonathan: Like What?**

**Me: Shut up! I wasn't done telling them some stuff and don't you have a Date to get ready for?**

**Jonathan: …Cassa's so going to kill me.**

**Runs out the door.**

**Me: Now that's over with I can get back to what I was saying. I may post a One- or Two-shot story that will go farther into the Archangel's, Angel's, The Primordial's, and the Angelic-Primordial war. If I do this may be the summer. Plus I have a new summer for Book 3.**

Beautiful Redemption: With the threat of the Angelic war on the horizon, Thalia's new form and emotions, Anna's Girlfriend, Percy has a lot to think about. But, when Sea, Earth, and Sky show up and tell him there are in love with him that leaves even more on his plate. Percy now must choose between Kinghood and Immortality, or let Abyss have it. Percy needs a break.

Angelic Past: Prequel to BS sires. This is the past from the formation to the Angelic-Primordial War. The rise of High Angelic Counsel to its fall. The rise of the Primordial's to their fall. This is the Past of the Angels, there rise, their Glory, and their fall. This is guild to the Past and future. It's up to you to know what's true and what's not.

**These are their summers so far. Stay tuned and R&amp;R Please.**

**Connor: You forgot something.**

**Me: What is it this time?**

**Ben: That Connor and I are engaged our girlfriends now.**

**Me: Good for you, now GO AWAY!**

**Connor and Ben: Why?**

**Me: Because I want to be left alone so I can start the next Chapter.**

**Connor: Ohhh…you mean that Percy's going to-Mmmmm…**

**Ben covered Connor's mouth**

**Ben: Shut up. Don't give anything away.**

**I stand up and put my hand up.**

**Ben: You wouldn't dare…**

**My hand glowed Midnight Purple.**

**Ben: You're really going to do it, aren't you?**

**A beam of energy with the width of a column shot up out my hand.**

**Ben: Jackass….**

**They fly out the door.**

**Me: Assholes, I hate using the Night blast. Well, time to get to work.**

**Cracks knuckles.**


	21. Assault on Ravenwood Manor Part 3

Assault on Ravenwood Manor Part 3

Anna's Pov

I could feel it, the Evil that hummed through the air. This is not good at all, something has changed the battle. The Shadows are thicker, The Darkness is so thick its hard to see through it, and the smell of Death was thick in the air. I could feel the ground humming with power, the sky look like it was coming alive, and the smell of rotten flesh had filled the air.

The Monsters looked a little on edge, like they were spooked by something. Maybe they knew what was going on. That's when the first spike of power almost sent me to my knees.

"Anna, are you ok?" Macon asked as I was sent to my knees by another power spike.

"No, theres massive spikes of power that are overlording my senses." I replied.

"I'll call for some help." Macon shot a red flare into the air, giving our back the single to come and help us out.

"Tracy, can you help me give Anna some crover until the others arrive?"

"I can do my best Macon, but I bet we'll last five minutes before we have to fall back." Tracy warned Macon.

"That's all we'll need for now." I screamed as my senses were overloaded with a massive power surge combined with the four equally powerful spike of power.

"Make it stop!" I screamed as senses were blown apart by the power that I was sensing and that was coursing through me. It stopped as soon as it started. "Think god."

"Anna? Anna, can you hear me?" Tracy asked.

"Barely." I replied as I got to my feet and started to draw my weapon. "Macon! Duck!" I yelled as I both saw and sent a ball of energy at the giant behind him. I knew something was wrong with my power when the giant was covered in shadows and some kind of green energy. If I really knew what was happening I wouldn't be so fascinating by the new power. The pain I will soon go through would make me wish I never got the power boost in the first place.

Terra's Pov

I knew something was every wrong with me when I felt my control of the Earth increase. My fears were confirmed as soon as I used them to kill a Hellhound. I was going to do a simple trick Percy taught me. Creating an Earth spike. So instead of an Earth spike like I wanted, the ground shot up and wrapped itself around the Hellhound instead and pulled it into the ground. That was a power Percy told me my mother tried to use against him in the Giant War.

"Oh my gods." I muttered in horror as I noticed the very Earth itself was bending itself to my will, something thats only happiness for my mother. The Earth does not like to be controlled, so if it was really bending itself _willing_ to my will, things were not good.

Nico's Pov

When I noticed the look of horror on Terra's face I knew that something was not right. Terra nevers gets a that kind of look unless it involves something about her powers going out of control. Knowing that she was going to be out of it for a little while, I summoned a few Skeleton Warriors to protect her. Instead of the five Skeleton Warriors that I wanted, 20 of them rose out of the ground. I thought my Father was helping me so I summoned some more Warriors only to find that the amount I wanted was doubled, and my power had ever begun to drop. Something very wrong with my power, I should be on the ground, almosted passed out from the drain this would have put on me, instead, its like I only lost a little bit of power.

Tero's Pov

I doubled over in pain as my back felt as if it was splitting apart. Then I felt a weird feeling as if something was trying to break out of its cage. I screamed as the feeling turned into pure pain.

"What the hell is happening to me!" I screamed as I writhed around in pain.

"Your becoming an Angel, The Angel of Evil to be pierced." Anther stated. "Your body is adjusting to the new power while your wings are forming themselves from nothing."

"How long does the pain last?" Asked, barely.

"Depends on the power boost and wing span."

"Dear gods." I said in pure horror before screaming as another wave of pain washed over me.

Annabeth's Pov

Underworld

"Thalia?" I asked the woman who I considered my sister.

"Yeah what's on your mind Annie."

"Do you ever wonder how Percy and the others are doing?"

"Some times."

"Who do you think about?"

"Percy, my baby girl, and some others."

"Yeah, I wonder how my D-" I was cut off by Thalia's scream of pain. "Thalia are you...Ahhhhhhhh." I scream as a wave of pure pain washed over me/

Percy's Pov

Greenbrier, Galton, South Carolina

I could feel the pain and the power spikes around me. I knew what was happening, I felt guilty for not warning them about it but I wasn't sure until now. 'They are going to kill me later.'

"Hey ugly!" I yelled as I ripped the head off of a monster. "I'm talking to you!" I really wasn't talking to anyone but I got the effect I wanted, the Monster paused for a second, giving me time to use a move I like to call 'Shadow spikes'. Shadow spikes is baicy a lot of shadows that are in a spike form which I then send out to towards who whoever I'm fighting.

"Perseus Jackson. Leader of the Demigods, Saviour and Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Titans, Defier of Gaea, Slayer of Eros, Harbinger of Death and Destruction, Bane of Monsters, Retriever of the Master Bolt and the Golden Fleece, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Survivor of Tartarus, Heir to the Darkness and The Night, Keeper of the Mist and The Star, Bender of Wills, Father of the Shadow Warriors, Reader of the Night, Listener of the Shadows, Fallen Archangel of Darkness, Night, and Death, Child of the Night, Darkness, and the Sea, Brother of Anther, and Father of Anna Talia, Grace Jackson."

'This is not good, not good at all.'

"Your a god in the eyes of some, a Monster in others, a Myth, a Legend, a Son, and a Father. You are a force not to be messed with, challenged, or to piss off. You are the embodiment of power. I say that you reign of power is over."

The Monsters had split apart like the red sea, allowing a figure to walk through.

"I am here to beat you, humiliate you, and then I will kill you."

The Monsters had created a circle around us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Rage, Child of the Negative Emotions, Hate, Anger, Rage. I am Power."

"Finally! Someone I can let loose on."

Rage's Pov

I was confused when Percy said those words, but it became quite clear when a couple of the Monster turned to dust that Percy had been holding back a lot.

"Don't hold back Rage, I want a challenge."

"Very well, but asked for it." I told him as I unleashed my power, with both his Aura and my Aura's of pure power had viperized at least a good three dozen Monsters. "Lets begin." I said as I launched a ball of light at him."

Anna's Pov

I knew something was up when a Aura of Power washed over everything, destroying a ton of Monsters, only to be followed by another Aura just as strong if not stronger than the first one. By now the Monsters were either viperized or rejecting. It was then that I noticed that one of the Aura's was my Fathers.

"Oh my god." I said in complete horror. "My Fathers in trouble." I said as I darted off in the direction the Aura's were in.

Nico's Pov

Percy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?

Percy's Pov

"Hades underpants!" I yelled as dodged the massive ball of light. "You want a play like that, eh. Well I can do that too." I Stated as I threw a Ball of Darkness. at him.

"That's nothing you weakling!" He yelled as he threw his own Ball of Light at it.

"Oh shit…" I said as the two came in contact with ether other. I could hear him say 'Damn it.'

Ka-boom!

The explosion threw me on my ass. I did a somersault to get back on feet just in time to pull out Riptide and block one of his attacks.

"Your good." I had to give him that. "But I'm better." I threw my sword at him as I somersaulted into a shadow to summon my armor and weapons. He blocked the strike I had sent him as soon as I jumped out of the Shadows.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled before He turned into what looked to be pure light in the form of his body with only one difference. He had a set of wings now. I knew that there was no shadows to aid me because of the light he was giving off.

"oh, you want to play like that, well too can play that game." I said as I let the Darkness and shadows within me to put me into my Dark form.

No one's Pov

As Rage and Percy let their human forms go, and let their powers form a new body to handle the power and fight this battle. This was no longer a battle between Percy, Child of Night, Darkness, and The Sea, and Rage, Child of the Negative Emotions. No, this had become a battle between Archangel's. The Fallen Archangel of The Night, Darkness, and Death against the Archangel of The Day, Light, and Life. This had turned into a Angelic Battle Challenge, a fight between two Angels or Archangels to see who was the strongest of the two. This ought to be fun to watch.

Both Percy's and Rage's Forms had changed. Rage had a humanoid Body with Three sets of Beautiful white wings, The biggest was right below the Shoulder blades, the second was about four inches below that set. It was a little bit smaller than the first, the last set was the smallest of the three and was right above his waist. Rage was wearing a white and gold set of Armor, it had breathtaking designs on it. A beautiful shield was resting on his left arm and a deadly but beautiful sword was tightly grasped in his right hand. Rage's face was block by a helm that covered most of his face. There was a broad sword resting on his back between his wings.

Percy was wearing a pair of gauntlets that covered his forearms, a sleeveless Black trench coat covered most of his body. He had no shirt or armor that covered his chest, allowing a complete view of his chiseled abs. He wore a pair Black jeans that had Midnight Purple colored flames that seemed to lick up his legs. A pair of black combat boot covered his feet. His black trench coat had a weird looking symbol over his heart. A purple combat knife was strapped to both his left and right shoulders.

If you looked close enough you could see that a short sword rested on the left and right side within the trench coat. A Black, Midnight purple, and Crimson Red scythe was grasped tightly in his right hand. His four sets of wings that were nothing like Rage's wings. They sat three inches apart, starting at his shoulder blades and ending at his waist. Unlike Rage's feathered wings, Percy's seemed to be made of some kind of liquid Black, Midnight Purple, and white metals. His head was covered with a hood instead of a helm, his long hair flowed out of the front of the hood, and crown of some kind rested on his head.

Anna's Pov

As soon as I walked into the clearing that my Father was supposed to be were two Angels that just stared at each other. One of them was wearing mostly black while the other was wearing white. The white colored one spoke first.

"Well, you look rather intimidating Percy." The white one mused with a deep voice.

My Father spoke up, or at least I think it was him. "The same to you Rage, now, are we just going to sit here and stare at each other or are we going to fight?" My Father asked, but his voice was deeper and darker than usual, it sent chills down my back.

"Fine by me, I'll go first." The one now known as Rage said just before he charge forward so fast that I couldn't see him. 'Clang' My Father had blocked his sword with the scythe he was holding.

Percy's Pov

'Jezz, he's gotten faster, but then so have I.'

"That's all you got?" I questioned as I blocked all of his strikes with my new scythe. "My turn." I said as I caught his sword in one of my scythes blade edges. The millisecond that the blade was caught was all I needed. I spartan kicked him in the chest, making him slide back a few feet. I slammed my scythe blunt end on the ground, sending a shock wave of pure Darkness that sent him flying through the air. using the Darkness around me I shadow travel beside him and punched his chest as hard as I could, slamming him into the ground about a few feet.

Rage sent a blast of light at me, which I dodged but it gave him the few seconds he needed to get out of the ground and send a strike at my unprotected left side. Thinking quickly, I used my left hand to grab the combat knife on my right shoulder and use it to block his attack, barely. Knowing I had only a few seconds, I dropped the knife and slammed my palm onto his chest plate, I unleashed a blast of Darkness at point blank range. The explosion sent us flying apart, hit the ground, hard, and slide a good ten feet. He was sent flying through a tree or three before he dropped to the ground. Ignoring the pain in my back, I got up and unsheathed my twin shot swords, I need to name them. before I could charge him, he had already drawn his broad sword and was about ten feet away. I charge and meet him in the middle. My left sword blocked his broad sword while I slide my right across his chest, leaving a good sized wound that was gushing blood.

"You bastard!" He screamed, the light around him wrapped itself around the wound and started to heal him. "You know what, lets take this to the sky, shall we?" He asked just before he took off.

"Get back here you coward!" I yelled as I shot after him.

"Make me." he sneered at me.

"Galdy." I sneered back before I vanished.

"Where the Hell did you go!"

I snickered before responding. "I'm right behind you."

"Oh shit." He replied.

"Got that right." I said as I slammed my fist right between his shoulder blades. It sent him sprawling a few feet before he righted himself and flew back at me. I blocked the strike he sent my way and I used the disarming movener, sending both of our weapons falling towards the ground. Taking his shock to my advantage, I sucker punched him.

"Fuck." That was all he said before he upper cuttered me. I took it in silence, he gasped as I slammed my knee into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. I then slammed my knee into his face a couple of times before I axed kicked him in the back. It sent him fly down a few feet, not letting him have any time to recover, I grabbed a wing in both of my hands. I pull up with one hand and pushed down with the other. 'Crack' I broke his upper right wing, using his lapse in focus, I grabbed his neck and spun us around a few times before I let him go, sended him up. I quickly flew up above him and body slammed him.

Using his momentum to my advantage, I placed my knees between his wings and used mine to increase our speed downwards. About ten feet from the ground I kicked off of him as hard as I could. by time I looked down at him there was nothing but a dust cloud. Not wanting to be caught off guild, I cocked my fist back, waiting for him to fly up so I can use his own speed to against him. Only, he didn't come up. It was when the dust cloud cleared that I was able to get a clear picture on the damage I did to him.

He was in a good eight feet deep and ten feet wide carter. All of his wings looked broken, I could see that his legs where also broken, same with his arms. I didn't know if anything else was broken or if he had died, which would suck for him. It was the moment I went down to check on him that something happened. In a flash of light a figure stood next to him. He knelt down and placed a hand on Rage's back, and like the figure appeared, Rage disappeared in a flash of light.

"Impressive Brother." The Man had a deep voice.

"Anther, my dear Brother, how are you? You never write,you never call, you never visit me, I thought that you had disappeared on me." I replied in a joking tone, not letting him on what I was really doing.

Anther just chuckled. "Nice try little Brother, but your banter is useless. I know about the ball of Darkness you are forming behind you back."

Not letting the shock show, I replied back in a calm voice. "Well then, you what I'm going to do next." I stated just a second before I threw the ball of darkness and let loose a blast of Darkness.

"Those won't work Brother, but I'm not here to fight, I came here to collect my champion and give you a warning. The Angel's are just the start Brother." And with that Anther vanished.

I turn to face my friends. "Umm... hi?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

All Hades broke loose after I talked.


	22. The Final Show Down Part 1

Anther vs. Percy

Percy's Pov

It's been two hours since Anther showed up and retrieved the beaten and bloody Rage from the battlefield before I could finish him off. Now I need to explain everything that's happened so far to the gang. Starting with the Angels and Primordials.

"Percy, you have yet to tell us anything about what happened back there." Tracy stated as I looked out the window, thinking on how I could explain what is happening, or, at least what I can understand.

"You all want to know to what just happened, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I think we all want to know what in the world just happened." Ethan answered the question I had asked.

"Alright, but I need you to just sit down and do not ask any questions or interrupt me until I've told you everything that I know. Now, i guess I can start by using a story I grew up with, I thought it was a myth until six weeks ago. I, unlike most demigods, grew up with one of my godly parents, Nyx to tell you the truth. She had raised me with my mortal Mother, Sally Jackson. After six years of being there nonstop she vanished for a year, a year of no contact from her. She then showed up on my seventh Birthday, she stayed until I turned nine, after that, I had no contact with her until my sixth Birthday, it was then that she told me my heritage that didn't know about.

"But she also told me a story that she told me every night. The story of the Angelic War. A War between Angels and Primordials, a war that never ended, just delayed. I had thought it was a myth, then I met an Angel for myself. Every since then I had been on the look out for anyone who could become one. Nico, Lily, Terra, My Daughter, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Connor, Ben, Tero, Jonathan, Cassa, Alex, Nick, Jenny, Harry, Damien, Elena, Annabeth, Luke, Rosealinda, Melinda, Frank, Katie, Hazel, Clarisse, and Rage. I don't know if anyone else has the ability to become one. But as I can guess, they will be revealed sooner than anyone thinks. Rage and I have already hit our Angel Status."

Ka-boom. The house shook from that shock wave.

"What the hell was that?" Lena asked as we started to run outside to see what was happening. Anther standing there with a ball of light in his hands, waiting for us to come out. His army, or what was left of it, was waiting behind him.

"My dear Brother, I think it's time to see this through to the end?" Anther asked me with a mocking tone.

I stepped forward so I was about ten feet away from him before I replied. "Yes, I think this has gone on long enough. So how about we do this here and now?" I asked, wanting to end this war before it takes the lives of anyone close to me.

"Then let us begin, just you and me, one-on-one."

"Agreed, everyone stay out of this one. This fight is mine and no one elses."

"That it is dear brother, but to make sure they do not interfere with our battle, army, keep them busy!" Anther yelled before he threw the ball of Pure light at me.

"Nice try." I said as I threw a shield of Darkness around me.

"That's not going to help you at all," My shield started to collapse underneath the stress of Anthers attack. "Your powers of Darkness and Night will not help you now."

I gritted teeth, he's right, it's day time with no clouds in slight to give me any kind of shadows to work with. "That maybe so, but you have forgotten that those aren't the only powers I have." I told him as a wave of water slammed into him, taking him of balance. "I am a still son of Poseidon. Lets not forget the fact that I am also a Caster as well." I concentrated on summoning a storm, I started to grin when the first cloud started to form, only for it to falter when it started to dissipate. Before I could start to panic I remembered that Poseidon was also called the stormbringer for a reason. Focusing on my control over the storms, I forced my Caster and godly abilities to work together.

"Yes!" I almosted jumped in joy when a full blown storm formed over head. "Holy Hades!" I screamed as I dodged a blast of light from Anther. "Focus Percy, Anther first then I can celebrate about doing something I've been trying to do for months." I told myself as I dodge another blast. "Do you fear the storm Anther?" I asked as I forced it to rain so had you could barely see a foot ahead of you.

"No, not really." I said as he tried to break the clouds apart.

"That's not going to work Anther, once it's started, it cannot be stopped." I stated before I threw a fireball at him.

"Gahhh!"

"I guess that hurt?"

"Why you little...Gahhh, stop that Jackson!" Anther yelled as I kept throwing fireballs at him, not staying in one place in order to keep him from finding out where I was.

"No, I won't because this is quite fun." I snickered at his anger.

Anna's Pov

I ran forward as soon as Anther gave the order for his forces to attack summoning my twin swords just before I reached them.

"Come and get some you ugly sob's!" I yelled as ripped one of my swords out of the forehead of a Dracaenae and threw my other sword at a cyclops's head. I grabbed Telekines's by the shoulder and crammed my sword down it throat. I abandoned the sword in favor of my twin hunting knives. Not letting up on my assault on them, I used the body of a Dracaenae that had been killed a second earlier as a springboard, allowing me to land on the shoulder of a cyclopes. Not letting the cyclopes have any time to get over the shock of having a demigod on it's shoulder, I slammed one of my knives into his head. I jumped off of the cyclopes and on to the body of a Darkon. "Oh shit." I whispered as the Darkon noticed that I had landed on its back.

I jump off of its head, bring down a bolt of lightning upon the Monster. Its body violently shook before falling over. I grinned as I blow some hair out of my face, I don't know why my Dad doesn't want to keep being a demigod. Its freaking awesome! Whoa, that was too close for comfort.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that sword Macon, you almost hit me!" I cried out.

"Sorry!" He yelled back before he was once again engulfed by the horde of Monsters. I wonder how Dads holding up.

Percy's Pov

Clang! Clang! The sound of metal hitting metal was one of the only things I could hear as Riptide slammed against Anthers sword. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Anna!

"Sorry Anther, but I got some family business to attend to, I'll be right back." I stated before I kicked Anther as I could in his gut, making him double over in pain. "I'm coming Anna, just hold on a little longer." I muttered to myself as I ran into the horde of Monsters.

Anna's Pov

'I'm screwed, I am so screwed.' I thought to myself as I dodged another blow from Perses.

"Stand still you weakling!" He yelled at me.

"You did not just call me weak!" I cried out, feeling insulted. "Just because I'm not as powerful as my Father or my Mother does not mean I'm weak!"

"Your Father? Who is this person?" He asked.

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked, hoping he knew.

"No." I sighed at that.

"Well, let me tell you who I am!" I yelled at him. "I am Anna Talia Grace Jackson! Daughter of the Legendary Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace."

"A child of Perseus, I will take great joy in killing you."

"You can try." I replied at his statement. Using my small height of 4'11, my flexible, and speed to my advantage, I managed to get a few hits on him.

"Gah! You are very annoying."

"You have not seen anything I can do just yet." I replied softly as I summoned a bolt of lightning to hit him. He dodged it and lunged at me. I jumped up and used his shoulders as a springboard,I twisted in the air to land on my feet facing his back.

"Anna!" I could hear my Dad call as soon as he broke through the Monsters to get to me. "Anna…" He trailed off as soon as Perses turned around, I knew the expression that had taken over his face.

"Dad! Back off, he's mine." I said in a sharp tone before I lunged at Perses's legs. I didn't even satch him! I managed roll away before Perses could hit me. "Damn it!" I cursed.

"Anna! Catch!" My Father yelled as he threw a bronzed colored sword at me. I quickly caught the sword my Dad threw. "Dad!" I yelled out in shock. "Your letting me use Riptide."

"You need it more than I do at the moment." My Dad replied as he summoned his Scythe.

"I want a Scythe that looks that badass for my birthday!" I yelled as I blocked one of Perses's strikes.

"Try and keep yourself from curseing so much, I swear, you are so much like you Mother it frightens me sometimes." My Father said before jumping back into the horde.

"No promises!" I yelled as I dodged a sword blade that almost took my head off. "Oh, so you want to play like that, do you? Well two can play at that game mister." I stated as I lunged at him with Riptide in one hand and a Hunting Knife in the other.

"You can not defeat me child, I am a Titan!"

"Ok, I am a Jackson, so what? But, do you know what time it is?" I asked, my voice getting darker and scarier than it usually is.

"No, what time is it?" Perses asked in confusion.

The area around us plunge into Darkness. "It's Time to Play."

Percy's Pov

I could feel my Daughter gain the title of an Angel, but which one?. Well I can't think about it right now because Anther is my number one priority right now. If Anthers doing what I think he's doing, I need to stop him right now.

"Hey, Anther?"

"What?"

"Behind you." I said as I punched him in the face.

"Gah...you'll pay for that brother." I just grinned at him.

"Hey, Anther?" I asked as I dodged at strike that was meant to take my head off.

"What do you want?"

"Do you Fear the Storm?" I asked.

"No, I have no fear."

"You should fear the Storm, for it's coming for you!" I yelled just a second before it started pouring around us, making it almost impossible to see a few feet ahead of you. "You will soon learn why people Fear the Storms."

"Brother! When I get have you at my mercy, I will make you watch as I slowly kill your Daughter in front of you."

"You will do no such thing!" I roared in anger.

"Hmmm... I guess you right, I won't kill her in front of you." I almost sighed in relief. "That is until I let my Monsters have some fun with her first." I could almost see the grin on his face. The raining had stopped, giving Anther a chance to see me.

Anther's Pov

When my Brother stopped making it rain, allowing me to see him, confused me quite a bit. That was until he staire right into my eyes, I flinched at the amount of Pain, Hate, Anger, and Rage within his eyes. It was when he spoke was when I knew I may have just screwed myself. His voice was very Dark, sharp, and Painful just to hear it, it felt like someone was dragging knives down your back. It scared the Thanos out of me to say the least.

"**Anther, you have gone to far. Threatening my little girl, telling me that you would let these Monsters have their way with her, and attacking my family. This was the last straw, Brother.**" The way he said the word 'Brother' nearly made me wet my pants. "**I. Am. Going. To. Slowly. Kill. You. Anther.**" He nearly roared, each word accompanying a foot step.

"Shit..."

Anna's Pov

I could feel the blood run down my arm and face as I twirled around Perses, trying to not get hit by the massive hammer he was holding. I jumped up onto Perses's back, grabbing his hair, trying hold on. Knowing I didn't have much time, I capped Riptide before I moved it so his neck was in the line of fire when I uncapped it. I smiled when Perses started dissolve into gold dust. Letting the shadows that had covered Perses and myself dissipate, I quickly made my towards the Monster army. What I didn't know was that the Shadows that had surrounded Perses and myself did not dissipate like I thought, no. It had only condensed into something else. A pair of wings now rested on my back, folded up, they were completely made of Shadows.

I was now gaining my spot as a Angel.

Terra's Pov

For some odd reason I was not using my sword for this battle, no, I was using the Earth itself as my weapon. I had some how managed to summon a set of Armor entirely made of Dirt and Rock.

"This is awesome!" I yelled out in complete joy as I slit the throat of another Cyclops with a sword made of I didn't know was every time I killed a Monster, more Dirt and Rock would gather on my back. Just like Anna, the Rock and Dirt was forming a pair of folded up wings on my back. And, just like my sister in arms, I was becoming the Angel of The Earth.

Alex's Pov

I was having the time of my life as I just kept summoning an Army of the Dead. As soon as the first Monster got too close to me I formed my Armor and sword out of my Dead Soldiers. Bone begun to form around me and in my hand. A beautiful Sword entirely made of Bone had formed in my hand, along with a Beautiful made set of Bone Armor.

"This is so badass." I nearly yelled an unholy glee as I beheaded a Cyclops. Not caring that about the set of Bone wings that had formed on my back because I already knew what they meant, thinks to Percy.

I was an Angel now, and if I had to guess, I was the Angel of The Dead.

No one's Pov

Although Terra, Nico, Anna, Percy, and Alex had ascended to the ranks of the Angels, a few more still needed to ascend before the Counsel of the Fallen Angels was complete. Thalia and Annabeth were still in the Underworld, awaiting the right moment for their return. Luke still needed to get to America and Seren needed to learn about her heritage. Sea, Sky, and Earth still need to fully awake from their slumber. And Cassa and Jonathan still need some more training before their can ascend.

Although Anna, Nico, Alex, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, and Terra have fully ascended to the ranks of the Angels, Percy still has one step left to go before he has fully ascended into Angelhood. Godspeed Percy Jackson and Anna Jackson.

**AN: Sorry guys, I know I missed the update date but I wasn't done with the Chapter. I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but I have getting back into groove of writing 'Revenge of the gods'. 'Revenge of the gods' seems to be my most loved story, another then 'Thor's Blessing' that is. Well...time to jet, Cassa's trying to kill Jonathan...again. 'Sigh' They just won't stop. R&amp;R guys.**


	23. The Final Showdown Part 2

The Final Showdown Part 2

Anther vs. Percy

Percy Pov

I slammed my sword of Darkness against Anther's sword of Light, each of our swords taking a piece of the other sword. I not going to let my daughter live in a world where Anther still lives in. The winds picked up and the ground started to shake with my anger.

"Jackson, you are not going to beat me!" Anther yelled in rage.

"**I will kill you Anther!**" I yelled back. I could feel my body starting to break down once again. 'Grrrr….' Growled as my powers and abilities started to wage war within me.

Night, Darkness, Stars, The Mist, Water, Earthquakes, and Storms vs. Blood Catalyst and Caster Magic. If my powers keep fighting each other it will kill me and everything within 12 miles of me. I can't die, not yet.

"This is the end Jackson, I summon the Nexus of Light!" My eyes widened at that statement, if he does that it will most likely kill everyone here and most of the east coast if its allowed to reach it's max power level.

"**Are you a Dumbass?! That will destroy most of the east coast!**" I roared in rage.

"That doesn't matter, Nexus of Light! I summon you!" Anther yelled as he raised his hand. A beam of pure Light engulfed Anther and Myself, blocking my friends view of the battle.

"**I cannot let you do this, Nexus of the Night! Give me your power!**" I yelled as the area where my heart was started to glow purple. "**I Summon the Sword of Nyx!**" I yelled as I slammed the Sword of Nyx into Anther's chest. "**Goodbye Anther.**" I whispered as I let go of the sword.

"Nooooo…." Anther flicked a black light before he vanished, but the Nexus of Light was still growing in size.

"**Damn it! I thought it would die out when he died, but it seems I was wrong.**"

"What will you do about it Perseus." A voice whispered.

"**There's only one way to get rid of a Nexus that has grown to this size, I need to absorb it. I'm sorry Anna, I'm sorry that I could be there for you any longer." I whispered before I started chanting in the language of the Primordial's.**"

Anna's Pov

I knew what my dad was going to do when the white Nexus gained black stripes.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I took off to help him, only to be tackled by Tracy. "Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to get to the only person I had left in this world.

"He knows he's doing Anna, if go in there you'll only destack him, and that may kill him in the end" Connor said as he walked up beside us.

"No! He's going to die!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's going to absorb the Nexus of light into himself!"

No one's Pov

Percy Jackson was going to do what no one has ever done before, absorb a Nexus. Percy Jackson is known to have the ability to make the impossible, possible. He is a child of two Primordial's, an Olympian god, a mortal, a Fallen Archangel, and has the abilities of a Blood Catalyst. He is the bridge between the worlds. He is the bridge between the Greek gods, the Egyptian gods, the Caster world, and the mortals.

He is the key to the survival of the all things on this planet. If his Daughters and his friends are to save this world, they'll need to find a way to bring Percy back.

Percy's Pov

I was in pain. That was all I could feel, nothing more, nothing less. Then the pain vanished, replaced by a numbing coldness.

'Is this what it's like to die?' I asked myself, not thinking I would get a response to the question.

'No. You're not dead, not yet at least.' A female voice echoed through out my head.

'Who are you?' I asked, hoping she could help me figure out what was going on.

'I am the Archangel of Death and Darkness.' the female voice answered.

'Can you help me?'

'No. I cannot help you get out of here.'

'Damn it.'

'Only your Daughter can, if she can decipher the message you left for her and free you.'

'Then why are you here?'

'I am here to train you with you new powers as an Archangel and to teach you how to use all of your power without it slowly killing you.'

'You can do that?'

'I can do a great many things, but, yes. I can do that.'

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started.'

'As you wish, the first thing I will teach you is how to use your wings.'

Anna's Pov

It's been three days since my Father gave his life to save us, or, that's what the others think. Me? I think he's trapped within the tear shaped gem that currently rest around my neck. The gem is about the size of a thumb, it's black in color, but it radiates a Midnight Purple glow at night. Than there's the fact that everytime I grab it the lullaby my Father sung to me the night before the battle comes to mind. Except, this time it's not in Russian like he sung it, it's in English. The Lullaby goes like this;

_Hush little one, it's not time to cry,_

_It's time to find yourself within the darkness._

_I'll keep you safe for now, it's soon time to find me._

_Three keys, two books, one cell_

_Three places, two people, one object._

_My birth place, my training grounds, my home_

_Three keys, three places, three months are all you have._

_Two books, two people, two months are all you have._

_The wayward holds the night, the Daughter holds the Darkness_

_Two books, two people, one month is all you have._

_One object, one cell, one month is all you have._

_The cell held tight, it keeps her calm, and the cell shows the way_

_One object, one cell, one month is all you have._

_Till then, I'll watch over you when you sleep_

_For till i'm found, your all that's left. for now._

I haven't figured it all out yet but I can make out most of it. I hold the _Book of Darkness _while Ethan holds the _Book of Night_. The cell is the gem on my necklace, the train grounds are easy, Camp Half-Blood. The Birth place is in Russia, but my Fathers home could be anywhere.

"Anna? There you are, please answer me when I call you." My Mother said as she walked up to me. You see, about an hour after my Father was locked away my Mother and a girl named Annabeth appeared on the doorstep to the house.

"Thalia, please let it go."

"Why do you want me to let it go, you're my Daughter, I'm worried about you."

"Thalia, you were gone all of my life. My Father was, and still is, my world. He's all I know, he taught me how to fight, how to speak English and Russian. He taught me how to run, how to have fun, and introduced me to my first crush. Father taught me everything I know, I can not lose him." At this point I was on my knees, sobbing uncontrollably, I had finally reached my limit.

"Anna…." My Mother whispered before she pulled me into a hug. "Let it all out, just let it out." I just gave in to the need to cry like a baby, about six minutes laters I was finally able to compose myself.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Thalia."

"It's okay, I only want to help and be in your life from now on."

"I want to be as strong as my Father is."

"Anna…" My Mothers voice held a unfamiliar tone.

"He's not dead Thalia."

"How do you know that, there was nothing but that gem left after the battle with Anther."

"Because my Father told me something before the battle."

"And what might that be?"

"He told me 'I may fall in this battle, I may not. All I know is that I will leave you for awhile.' When I asked him what he might by that, he replied with 'I have feeling that something bad will happen to me and only you can save me from the cell I will be put in.' This gem is that cell, I just know it." I said, my voice filled with determination.

"I want to see Percy alive again as well, but we both know he's gone. Killed by the Nexus of Light."

"My Father is still alive! All I need is to take Ethan, Lena, and Lily to Camp Half-Blood and visit Grandma to find out where Daddy was born. I will bring him back, no matter what."

"Than you can count us in." Conner said from behind me.

"Think you Conner, Ben. Thank you."

"Don't forget about us." Lily said as she walked right up to me.

"Think you Lily. Thank you so much."

"I guess I need to go as well, my Nephew would kill me if something happened to you." An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked the figure. He was at least a good 6'0, had a nice build, and had a scowl on his face. I could place where I had seen him before.

"The name's Ice…"

"Jackson." I finished for him as I realized who he was.

"So you know who I am?"

"You Grandma's Twin Brother, aren't you?" I asked.

"I don't think we have meat before Anna, well at least that you can remember."

"Daddy told me about you."

"He did, what did he tell you about me?"

"He said that you're an ass, but a great Uncle when you're not thinking about yourself. He also told me never to fight you."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"He said that you're the only person that he has some kind of trouble fighting."

"So I'm that good?"

"He said it's because you fight very dirty and take the cheap shots."

"Ouch...well that is somewhat true."

"Why would Dad kill you if you didn't come with me?"

"He's already lost your two of his children and he had to leave your adopted Sister with my Sister,"

"I have a Sister?"

"A adopted one, yes."

"Than what are we waited for, next stop, Grandma's."

30 Minutes later

Sally's Pov

"This is the Jackson home, may I asked who I'm speaking with?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hi Grandma." An unfamiliar female voice said.

"Who is this?"

"It's Anna, your Granddaughter, wait, Ice wants to talk to you."

"Hey Sal's."

"Ice?"

"Yeah, it's me. I need to tell you something about Percy."

I sighed at that. "What did he do this time."

"Die."

I nearly choked at that word. "What?"

"Well, that's what most of us believe anyways. Anna, Lily, Conner, Ben, Vivian, and Tracy seemed to think he's been locked away within a Gem that now rest around Anna's neck."

"When you say Anna, you mean…."

"Yep, your Granddaughter, Anna Talia Grace Jackson." I could hear someone yell something in the background, which was soon followed by my Brother yelling 'Ow, that fucking hurt!'

"Hi, Miss. Jackson, I'm sorry about that, but Anna attacked Mr. Ice saying something about not calling her by her full name."

"Thalia?" I asked in quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Yep, my, hopefully still, soon-to-be Mother-in-Law

"How are you…"

"Alive?"

"Yeah."

"As far as I know, it's Percy's fault for bring me and Annabeth back."

"Of course."

"I just wanted to tell you that Anna, Lily, Vivian and Tracy, Ben and Connor, and a couple of new friends are going to be coming over to your place to visit than we'll be off to Camp Half-Blood."

"I'll tell Eizze that your coming?"

"Who's Eizze?"

"Oh yeah, you were dead when he adopted her. Well, I need to start preparing for guest, bye Thalia." I said as I hung up the phone. "That was close, Well I guess it's time to start cleaning."

**AN: I had hoped to get this out yesterday because It would have been an awesome Birthday gift to have finished a story but I guess I can have it a day late.**

**Cassa: Happy Birthday Jonathan!**

**Me: Thanks Cassa. Hey, where are the others?**

**Cassa: Umm…**

**Me: Do I even want to know?**

**Cassa: No**

**Ka-boom**

**Me: I hope that wasn't the propane tanks?**

'**Ka-Boom!'**

**Me: That was the propane tank, that's it!**

**Jon gets up and walks out the door as Oblivion Fire gathers on his hand.**

**Cassa: This ought to be good.**

**Screams of pain pierce the air followed by silence. Jon walks back into the room and sits down on in the computer chair.**

**Me: This is the last chapter for this story, Goodbye.**


End file.
